Rebirth of the Dark Legend
by DarkAkatsuk1
Summary: Akatsuki Genma is a legend, reborn as a human without memories of his past self, then sent to the Underworld, only to encounter the Maou everyone knows and love. Only thing he knows is that his life will be better than his last one, and will stay that way, unless his past comes chasing after him. OC's x Harem Issei x Harem Rating may change. Many references.
1. OC Bio

******Disclaimer:** I do not own High School DxD, only Akatsuki.

**A/N: OKAY! This area is completely forbidden! Mainly because it contains many, many spoilers that I don't want anyone to know about, and it would ruin the story entirely. For readers AND me. Why am I saying all this? Because there are some mentally depraved people out there who just want to be spoiled, so they can just go on to another fanfic to read. Or something like that. I don't care about the specifics.**

**XXX**

**SO... SPOILER ALERT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED... GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER... NOTHING TO SEE HERE...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...I WARNED YOU... DON'T FLAME ME FOR LEARNING SOMETHING UNNECESSARY... THAT WILL JUST PUT YOU ON MY SHIT-LIST...**

* * *

**Character Profiles**

**Name:** Akatsuki Genma

**Titles: **Dark Demon, Onikensei, Stylish Hunter, Devilish Trickster

**Age:** 18

**Race:** Former Human (changes as story progresses)

**Likes:** his friends, music, eating, families, competitions, sleeping, adventures, taunting his enemies

**Dislikes:** lectures, getting starved, being left out/insecure, boredom, anyone who hurts his friends or family

**Body: **Slim muscular build, demonic left arm, tattoo on left shoulder and arm, distinct wolf-like canines, slightly tan skin

**Height:** 5 ft 11.5 in

**Hair: **Long jet black hair (spiky medium-length black hair in youth)

**Eyes:** Maroon red

**Personality:** Goofy, insightful, passionate, slightly hot-headed, straightforward, gluttony, flippant, carefree

**Equipments**: Kuroichiki (_personal weapon_, indestructible black nodachi), bloody spirit sword (Chaos Break), Totsuka no Tsurugi, Xuè, Kakeru, Kuìlàn, Kiretsu, Kankaku, Bunkatsu, Shā

**Sacred Gear:** Akatsuki possesses the Cursed Gear [Kazan Syndrome], which is the demonic manifestation of his left arm. He cannot deactivate it. It gives Akatsuki vast demonic power plus the ability to manipulate anything related to darkness, chaos, and demonic without question. His Sacred Gear has a Chaos Break, which works as a pseudo-Juggernaut Drive, unlike Chaos Brigade's Chaos Break (more info in profile). His Balance Breaker has two parts: [Hell's Symphony] and [Qi Shou De Shenyuan] and his Breakdown the Beast [Abysmal Purgatory].

**Familiar:** Black baby kirin named Suzaku

**Abilities: **Universal Growth Rate, Undying Will, Mind's Eye, Gate of Time, Senjutsu, Mysterious Tattoo, Summoned Swords, Seidou Goui, Lack of Presence

**History: **Known in legends as the Dark Demon, arch-rival of the Silver Flash, though in actuality, the Silver Flash is really his friend; they just like to fight each other to test their own strengths. They began a duel that lasted for a year, until Great Red woke up pissed and sent them to the Underworld. At that time, the war between the Three Factions was still occurring, and the two of them landed in the middle of it. Proclaiming themselves as enemies to the three factions, they quickly became threats to the factions, making the three decide that the war was over; they have lost too much to lose more. The three teamed up for the last time and fought Akatsuki and his friend. Akatsuki and his friend fell, not before disappearing and falling into a deep sleep. Many years later, Great Red wakes Akatsuki up from his slumber and offered him an opportunity to live normally, but he must give his memories to Great Red. Akatsuki consented, and was sent to the Underworld, right into Sirzech's castle. And so, the story begins...

**Friends beside Occult Research Club:** members of **[REQUIEM]**, Vali Team, Sairaorg Bael, Michael, Dulio Gesualdo, Azazel, Sirzechs and his peerage

* * *

**Name:** Makoto Shusui

**Titles:** Silver Flash, Hope's Prophet, Quicksilver Slayer, Church's Clawed Exorcist

**Age:** 20

**Race:** Human/Dragon

**Likes:** teaching, eating, reading, his friends, teasing Saphire

**Dislikes:** anyone who hurts his friends, thinking

**Body:** Normal/slim muscular build, pale white right arm, tattoo on right shoulder and arm, distinct wolf-like teeth, fair skin

**Height:** 6 ft

**Hair:** Honey brown wolf cut w/ long rattail

**Eyes:** Heterochromic (left golden and right azure blue), hides the golden eye with glasses

**Personality:** Honest, diligent, kind, intelligent, merciful, goofy, calm, protective

**Equipments:** Killjoy (_personal weapon_, orichalcum katana), Tonbogiri, holy lightning spirit sword, Black Keys, Heaven's True Dawn (twin silver revolvers), vast variety of firearms in pocket dimension

**Sacred Gear:** Lost Longinus [Sealed Elysium] - Within Makoto's right arm is an Evil Dragon that he has "tamed" personally. Makoto has access to several light and lightning-based abilities, making others speculate if he is actually an angel or a fallen. However, this light is different from the others; it cannot be manipulated or dispersed by others and reminds the enemy of nihilism and despair. Like Akatsuki, he has a Chaos Break, though its properties are unknown, along with his Balance Breaker [Quicksilver's Resentment] and Juggernaut Drive [Eternal Light of Divine Infernal].

**Familiar:** Yasha, the legendary white dire wolf

**Abilities:** Transcendence, Dimensional Rift, Eye of the Almighty, Advanced Growth Rate, Mysterious Tattoo, Senjutsu, Seidou Goui, Lack of Presence

* * *

**Name:** Kai (real name X9481)

**Titles:** Sealed Heir, Waka Tora

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 8 (biologically 15)

**Race:** Demigod

**Likes:** Akatsuki, members of [REQUIEM], anything Akatsuki likes

**Dislikes:** Anything Akatsuki dislikes

**Body:** petite and very slim (child form), toned lean build (teen form), scarification tattoo X9481 vertically on left shoulder (HINT HINT!)

**Height:** 4 ft 7 in (child form), 5 ft 6 in (real form)

**Hair:** Short black hair

**Eyes: **Hazel

**Personality:** (child form) Polite, innocent, clumsy, loyal, quiet, shy around girls; (adult form) essentially the same, except more serious and sharper

**Equipment:** His whole body

**Sacred Gear** [Rage Luxuriate] - In a nutshell, the angrier Kai becomes, the stronger he gets. However, if he has too much rage, his mind will slowly deteriorate to the point that he won't be able to differentiate between friend and foe. It takes the form of angry golden materials forming around Kai's arms, up to his elbows. His Balance Breaker [Ravaging Wrath's Bane] is simply a much stronger version, albeit without the mind deterioration and glowing white eyes, plus more transformations according to the amount of rage.

**Abilities:** Black Origin Threshold, Overpowering Instincts, Inherited Chakra, Senjutsu, Power Suppressant, Enhanced Senses, Forbidden Heir

* * *

**Name:** Raiden Kitsukawa (real name unknown)

**Titles:** Lightning Incarnate, Second Coming of Zeus

**Age:** 18

**Race:** Human/Fallen Angel

**Likes:** families, power, members of [REQUIEM], people in pain, being in pain, Akeno

**Dislikes:** weakness, anyone who harms his friends

**Body:** Lean, slightly muscular

**Height:** 5 ft 9 in

**Hair:** Medium length black hair

**Eyes:** Violet

**Bipolarity**

{Friends} Relaxed, fun-loving, outgoing, calm, soft, masochistic  
{Enemies} Cold, merciless, sadistic, obsessed with power

**Equipment:** Holy Lightning

**Abilities:** Fallen Angel Heritage, Frozen Heart, Fire Magic, Water Magic, Lightning Magic, Brutal Tactical Analysis

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Pretty interesting? Notice that I didn't put a harem list? Okay, I didn't put in a harem list because it's a hassle, sorry about that. You can still leave candidates for the harem! What you guys should know is that this will be a massive X-over, so yay, I said it. Anyways, there will be OCs of my own, so bear with me. Profiles of them will be coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School DxD, except Akatsuki.

**A/N: Yeah, about the "need 3 reviews to consider" if you read the reviews, I don't need to wait anymore. And so, people, I present to you, the first chapter of my first fanfic!**

* * *

"Heya!" = Normal Talking

'Heya!' = Thought

_**'****Heya!****'** = Kazan talking_

**"Heya!" = **Dragon talking

* * *

Chapter 1

(Man's POV)

"...Where am I? It's so... black. Hey, Shu! Are you there? ...No response, huh? Well, I'm screwed."

There was no denying it. My surrounding was too... black. It's as if I am in a place that is nothing. You know what? Scratch that. I AM in a place that is nothing. I'm not in the sparring area, and I'm not in that strange place that Shu and I continued our duel, and were rudely interrupted by those people. Why the hell did we even choose to fight those guys, anyways? We were too weakened from our one-year duel to even finish off an army.

Well, it IS our fault anyways. I guess we were too tired to even think straight, and got what we deserved. Damn you, brain. Damn. You.

Anyways, where the hell am I? Is this the afterlife or something? I don't think so. I have a consciousness, and when people die, they don't possess a consciousness, or so I think. I was never a religious person, so I don't think this is heaven or hell. Wait, if there's nothing at all, then that means there's nothing to do. Crap. Nothing to do equals boredom. Boredom equals me panicking until I sleep. Well, this is stupid.

_**'Ha, I haven't seen you this agitated before. Need some company? Maybe a hug?'**_ My left arm suddenly spoke to me.

'Kazan... you're still here.' I sighed with relief. Guys, meet Kazan. This guy has been with me for God knows how long. Well, long story short: He tried to possess me, and I stopped him and became friends with him. Let's leave it at that.

'I hope you're satisfied now. I got you a good fight, so stop bugging me.'

_**'Aww~... fine. Just making sure that you know what you're doing. If there's anything you need, just submit to me and I'll help.'**_

'Shut up.'

Kazan just laughed and left me. Huh, now that I think about it, I have no idea what to do. I mean, I'm surrounded by literally nothing. There isn't a sky or a ground at all. I bet my arm that I'm standing on nothing as well. Great, the idea of submitting to the idiot in my arm sounds appealing now.

_**'I heard that. What do you mean by that, huh?'**_

'Exactly as it means, idiot.'

_**'You need to respect your elders, boy!'**_

'Who are you, my father?!'

_**'I would love to say "I am your father", but whatever.'**_

Sigh. I can't wait for the day this idiot gets his ass handed to him. Hmm? Wait, why is there a dragon in front of me? How long has that thing been standing on me, anyways? I was about to open my mouth to say something, when suddenly, the damn guy just roared at me, like I wasn't paying attention to it. Aaaaand my ears hurt like a bitch now. It stopped when I didn't flinch at it. It then looked at me with an intrigued, if you can call widening eyes intrigued, look, as though I'm an interesting object. What's next? A piece of meat? Ahh, I shouldn't have thought about that. Now, I'm hungry.

**[Your arm... interesting...]**

I looked at my demon-possessed arm and back at the dragon. Its voice resonated a calm, but powerful aura, and it sounds like a guy that won't bite unless you threaten him or something like that, so I replied back.

"Yeah, there's an idiot living in it, if you know what I mean... wait, do I know you?"

**[...]**

"Yeah, I do know you! You're that dragon that just came down from the sky and sent Shu and I to that one place! Well, not that it matters. I don't think you're here to play around. You know where I am and why?"

**[Hmm...]** 'Looks like he isn't angered by my brief outburst. Yay.' **[You're in the Dimensional Gap. And the reason is because your... duel... with your friend intrigued me. You two fought as though you hated each other, even though it was just a spar.]**

The Dimensional Gap, huh? From the sound of that, it feels like a place that no one can survive in. Well, throw in the fact that some BAMF dragon is living here, and it makes total sense.

"Nah, we don't hate each other. We just like to see whose the stronger one."

**[Anyways, the two of you woke me up and I got pissed, so I sent you to the Underworld. Sorry about that.]**

...Heh, that sounds like something a delinquent would do.

"...Meh. It was meant to be finished in an hour, and we kinda got off carried away, heh. Sorry for waking you up. But how strong were we that you woke up, anyways?"

**[The Dimensional Gap shook.]** Wow, what a simple reply. Wait. The Dimensional Gap shook? If that's the case...

"Damn, I never knew that Shu and I were THAT strong."

**[I am here to give you an opportunity to live normally, instead of as a legend, so show me more interesting stuffs... Akatsuki Genma...]**

What the? I never told it my name. What a stalker.

"Well, I guess I can, but how do I return? My body is pretty battered, and I don't really know how to get out."

**[I know you have an ability to heal yourself, so I will just supply the teleportation. In return, you will give me your all of your memories except your name. Deal?]**

...Wow. How straightforward. By the way, did I mention that if I use that healing ability, I turn into a child and become much weaker, and it takes as long as a child's growth to return to normal?

**_'So, what are you gonna do now?'_** Kazan spoke to me in my head.

'May as well, right? There's no way out of here.' I replied back.

**_'All right then, do what you must. I'll reintroduce myself to you when you wake up as another person.'_**

'Thanks.'

Hmm. Losing my memories still doesn't bode well with me. Unless...

"...Well, can I have it back when I encounter my friend?"

**[I don't see any point in keeping someone's memories. You'll get it back little by little, though. And you're gonna have to tell me his name.]**

"...Deal. I call my friend Shu, but his real name is ****** ******."

I guess I can rely on Shu to find me, wherever I'm going to. Heh, I bet it's gonna be a hassle for him. I hope you forgive me, Shu... actually, don't forgive me. I like seeing you mad all the time. It never gets old.

**[...Well, it was nice meeting you, Akatsuki Genma. May we meet again, and next time, let's fight.]**

There is a blinding flash, and I knew no more.

* * *

(Normal POV)

The boy could hear the sound of water flowing and felt soft grass on his back.

"Ahh, so peaceful, I like it here already, like I can sleep forever... wait, where am I? No, more importantly, who am I? I know my name, but..." He was wondering, until...

"This is interesting…" He could hear a man's voice. From his tone, the boy felt that whoever this man is, he has an laidback personality, and is probably liked by a lot of people.

"I'm sure that the security in this place is top notch, with detection barrier and so on activated. Moreover, my dear _queen _WAS the one who made this barrier. So it shouldn't be possible for anyone to enter this place WITHOUT her knowing it. Hey, wait, you awake, kid?"

The boy slowly opened his eye after hearing that. He then look around his surrounding and noted that he seems to be in a garden inside a castle. Strangely, the design of the wall and the ornaments were unlike anything he had ever seen.

The boy then slowly directed his gaze upward and saw the features of the man who talked to him just now.

The man had a young look, but not young enough to be called teenager, a young adult, at least in his mid-twenties. He has an expression which can be said as very friendly, with radiating smile. However the boy couldn't help but feels that this man in front of him is also very lazy and does things however he likes. However the most striking feature of this man is his long crimson red hair.

"That's better. You know, you should respect your elders more." The boy felt a sense of deja vu, but ignored it and noticed that the man's tone shifted to that of a mother.

"This kind of thing is not good, you know? Respect should be learned properly, especially since you're still a kid. Really, kids these days seems to love playing prank on their elders."

Kid... The boy felt a slight pull in his chest from that word, like it struck a soft spot. He unconsciously voiced out his most intelligent reply.

"Huh?"

"Well, you are a kid, right? I mean, you look like a 7 year old boy."

The boy slowly looked at his body and saw that he does have a body of a young boy. He couldn't help but wonder why he is surprised by this event, like he is missing something. His thoughts were cut short because of the red-haired man's clap.

"Now, now, it's not good for someone your age to be lying around on a cold soil like this. You might catch a cold, you know?" said the red-haired man in a casual tone while offering his hand.

The boy took the man's hand and the man then pull him up. "Thanks."

"Oh no, it's not a problem at all" replied the man, still in his casual tone.

"Sooo... where am I?" said the boy in a tone that sounded very laidback. Who the boy is can come later. Right now, he can concern himself with this strange place.

"My, aren't you a calm one? You're in my castle, of course!" said the man, placing his hands on his hips, seemingly proud of his palace and expecting a reaction that every child has when they know they are in HIS palace.

However the boy in front of him looked at him blankly and innocently asked, "...Who are you?"

The red-haired man couldn't help but faceplant to the ground due to the fact that the boy does NOT know who HE is... and fell on a sharp looking stone that landed on the area that most healthy men would call "My Son".

The boy cringed at the sight, but started laughing hard and felt sympathetic at the utter ridiculousness in front of him. "_How could someone be THIS unlucky?!" _the boy laughed in his thought.

He looked at the man who still rolling around in pain while screaming "My Son" several times before deciding to help him.

"Are you alright? Here, grab my hand." He didn't bother waiting for an answer, because he is definitely NOT alright.

"T-th-tha-ank-y-y-you-u." said the man, still stuttering from the pain.

"Anyways, who are you?" the boy repeated his last question, but this time in a tone that meant business.

"How could you not know ME?! I'm known as the Crimson Satan, the leader of the four great Satans, ruler of the underworld and the current Lucifer! The one and only Sirzechs Lucifer, formerly known as Sirzechs Gremory!" shouted the man in a _very_ passionate voice, all while striking flashy poses.

The boy however only tilted his head to the side and with a goofy grin said...

"Nope, sorry. Nice poses, though."

The man, now known as Sirzechs, became crestfallen. This is the first time that someone did not recognize him, and the fact that many beings out there knew or at least recognized his name speaks about the boy's lack of knowledge.

Sirzechs however quickly regain his laidback attitude and ask the boy questions that were bugging his mind.

"By the way, why are you here, or rather how can you be here?"

"I don't know." replied the boy immediately with a carefree smile. "I don't know this Satan, this Underworld and even the name Lucifer or Gremory." the boy paused from a sudden jolt in his head and frowned, but continued, "But I guess I'm here because of some massive red dragon."

"A massive red dragon?"

"Yeah, I think you know something about it."

"Tell me, is this dragon living in a place where there's nothing in there, and I mean literally _nothing?_"

The boy look surprised for a moment from the exact description and gave the man a nod.

"The _Great Red._" muttered Sirzechs.

"Great Red?" asked the boy who is now curious.

"Ah, well, the Great Red is the most powerful dragon in existence. Please don't tell me that you don't even know what a dragon is."

"Well, I know some stuffs about them. Not a lot, though. Could you explain to me what that dragon was?" asked the boy, while thinking about what power that the red dragon could have.

However, he suddenly felt very weak and a wave of dizziness spread in his head.

"Well, the Great Red is…." Sirzechs was unable to finish his explanation because the boy promptedly collapsed. In a rush of panic, he went to the boy's side and saw that he looked really pale. "Grayfia! Come here, quick!" The urgency in his voice and mind however vanished when a noise from a certain boy's stomach made itself known.

(RUMBLE)

And the rest is silence.

(RUMBLE)

Or should be if not for the fact that a noise from the boy's stomach grew louder every second.

"*Twitch* I... I... am...*twitch* so hungry..." said the boy with a voice just above a whisper and his body twitching.

"Pfft….Ahahahaha!" Sirzechs couldn't help but laugh. Really, after a display of complete carefree-ness from a young boy, to collapse because of hunger is just, well, unexpected.

"Huhuhu….Still a CHILD after all~" said Sirzechs still chuckling. Once again, the boy felt his chest get pulled slightly by the word child.

"Alright, let's get you some food, shall we?" Sirzechs starts to carry the boy on his back and noticed how light he was. His younger sister is heavier than him, although only by a small margin. Then, he realized that he still doesn't know the boy's name.

"By the way, what's your name? It's only polite to tell your name to your elder, especially the one who will feed you." Sirzechs said with a smile.

The boy's name was the only thing he remembered, so may as well. He returned the smile and replied.

"It's... Akatsuki. My name is Genma Akatsuki, but please call me Katsu."

* * *

**YES! I finally finished the first chapter of my very first fanfic ever! I don't know whether my story is interesting or not, because of the comedic nature of DxD and me being a lazy person. By the way, Akatsuki will become overpowered when he gets near the age of 18, but for now, he is 7 years old and is weaker than described in my bio in the beginning. I'm not sure about pairings, or if I should even create a harem for Akatsuki, or pair him at all. Please leave reviews on how I can improve!**

**-DarkAkatsuk1**


	3. Chapter 2: The Siscon's Family

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School DxD, only Akatsuki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Heya!" = Normal Talking

_'Heya!'_ or 'Heya!' = Thought

_******'Heya!' = **__Demon__ talkin__g_

_**"Heya!" = **__Dragon __talking_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yep, here's chapter two of my fanfic! With nothing to announce, besides that this story could change to rated M because of a certain fight scene, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

(Akatsuki's POV)

(Carriage)

"So~ do you know where this road leads us to, Katsu-kun?" Sirzechs said while smiling at me. He asked the question in his usual laidback manner, but I can see the fire in his eyes, which probably means that Sirzechs wanted me to be curious.

Of course, being new to the Underworld, I don't even know where we're currently heading to, and probably ___should _be curious. I looked at my new clothes. Sirzechs had given me a slightly oversized red t-shirt, grey pants, with a black trench jacket. It feels like I've worn something like this before. I turned my stare from the views outside the carriage and said jovially, "I can always guess~"

For some reason, I felt excited at the prospect of going to an unknown place, like a child would when venturing into a forest to camp. Well, I AM a child, but that still left me one unanswered question: how come I can think and act like an adult? According to Sirzechs at last night's dinner, I had a much more diverse vocabulary and more maturity than a child my age.

'...Meh, I can think about that some other time.'

"Well~. Our destination is the Gremory castle, which is owned by my..." I could only hear the first bit of the sentence, because I turned my view back outside and was engrossed by the sight that fell on me. Outside, there was a landscape of mountains and rivers, with trees growing in abundance, and a lot of forests. There were also peculiar shaped houses, which I assume were occupied by devils. The temperature outside felt just... right; neither hot nor cold. If what Sirzechs said is true, then the whole area around me is within Gremory territory. Speaking of Sirzechs, I realized that he had finished his little speech, so I replied smiling, "Sorry, what?"

_'__Huh__? Why did he become sad suddenly? I guess he really wanted me to know. __Oi, oi__, stop that! You're older than me! __I thought you would get mad, but__w__hat kind of man cries at a child ignoring him?!__'_

He continued to be depressed for the rest of the journey, which eventually made me chuckle at the childish antic of this ruler of the Underworld. However, the moment we arrived at the castle, I couldn't help but notice that his sudden change from sad to cheerful as he dashed towards the gates.

"Ria~tan~! Your Onii-tama has come to see you~!" screamed Sirzechs in a very childish voice, which I found really, REALLY fitting. However Sirzechs' attempt was cut short, due to the sudden appearance of a silver-haired maid, Grayfia I believe, who restrained him by pinning his body to the ground using magic. She then proceeded to punish Sirzech which consisted of a really HARD pinch on the left cheek.

"It hurts~ It hurts~ Grayfia~" cried Sirzechs with a painful expression.

"This is your punishment for neglecting work for a week." said Grayfia sternly while applying more power to her fingers, which caused Sirzechs to literally have waterfalls coming from both his eyes. I could only watch the punishment, and wondered how good this would be with popcorn. Then, Grayfia switched from two fingers to both hands and started crushing Sirzech's face. My mind moved away from popcorn and I looked on at the brutal display that was presented to me. Please forgive me, Sirzechs.

After a minute or two of continuous "AAAAAHHHHH!" screaming brought by Sirzechs, I decided to ask the question that was in my mind.

"Soooo... what are we here for?"

I ignored Sirzech's reply, because I couldn't understand the gibberish that was coming out of his now-deformed face, and turned to Grayfia, who only cleared her throat.

"Well, Akatsuki, do you remember when you said that you have no knowledge on the Underworld?

I knew absolutely nothing, so I nodded.

"Well, 'this man' and I have decided that it's easier and more effective to gives you lessons alongside his younger sister. It also helps that the curriculum here covers knowledge regarding the human world and heaven extensively. The Gremory family is one of the 72 pillars, after all."

...Younger sister? 72 pillars? That reminded me, I'm still a nobody, who knew nothing, with nothing known about me. I started to feel doubts about myself, and voiced out a question that conveyed my sense of insecurity.

"...Why?"

Grayfia and Sirzechs looked at me with questioning gazes. I continued before they could say anything.

"Why would you help someone like me? For all you two could know, I might be someone that could potentially hurt your family, or harm your sister, so why even bother? How can you trust me like I'm family?"

"It's not a matter of whether I can trust you or not." Surprisingly, Sirzechs was the one who answered my doubts. I looked at him, and couldn't find a single hint of hesitation.

"Then... what is it?"

"I just know that you will NOT be a danger. I could see it in your eyes the moment we met, that there is so much passion inside of you. I know that you are NOT someone who will take other people's life without feeling anything. No, in fact, you ONLY take action, because you are driven by your love towards others. I would not even be surprised if you decide to abandon your own happiness for another person in the future." said Sirzechs with a smile.

"And the fact that he has faith in you is more than enough. Not to mention, I can also see 'it' in your eyes." continued Grayfia in a firm tone, although she also gave me a very warm smile.

"But-"

"Don't worry anymore. You are already a family to us, Katsu-kun." Sirzechs finished.

The last sentence struck me hard. I had no more arguments. Tears started to well up on my eyes, not from sadness, but from incomprehensible joy. I don't know why the word "family" affected me, but it had a good ring to it. I looked down, in hopes that they didn't see my tears, and whispered,

"Thank you..."

They heard me, and saw my tears. I think they knew it was out of joy, because they smiled at me. Suddenly the gates began to make a noise and slowly opened. I quickly wiped my tears.

"Oh my, it seems that we spent too much time talking that they decided to pick us up instead." said Sirzech in his usual jovial tone.

"How shameful. As the wife and caretaker of the current Lucifer, I should be able to notice that so much time had passed. It's even almost time for lunch." said Grayfia with slight disappointment in her voice.

I began to stare at Sirzechs. I felt more respect for this man than I did yesterday, though I feel like I should still act casually around him. Sirzechs noticed me staring, and stared back. I began feeling nervous when I saw a deductive look in his eyes, and braced myself for whatever he was going to say. What he said next was completely out of my expectations.

"Ah~, so that's how it is. You want to call me 'Onii-san' as well, right? Rias is already calling me "onii-tama", and with a little brother... oh my, how embarrassing~ You should have said so, if that's what you want." said Sirzechs with a slightly embarrassed, but radiant smile.

Due to the shock of the unexpected conclusion, I couldn't form a coherent sentence in response.

"I... err... well... that is..."

"ONII-TAMA!"

I was interrupted by a loud and feminine voice and turned around to catch a glimpse of a girl my age running towards us. She looked astoundly like Sirzechs, albeit with obvious differences, but still with the same long red hair.

"Ah~, Ria-tan~, my adorable little sister~" said Sirzechs while hugging his little sister who is now identified as Rias. I looked at the scene in front of me and unconsciously smiled with joy.

'Such a... warm feeling in my chest... family... huh...'

"Ooh~ isn't this a heartwarming scene?" came a sudden voice from behind me. I turned around in a carefree manner and looked at the man standing behind me. This man also has a red hair, and from his mature looks, I believe he is Lord Gremory, the father of Sirzechs. Does everyone in the Gremory family have red hair? I noticed that like Sirzechs, his posture radiated power, although his is more visible than Sirzechs. Well, if you look at Sirzech, he is doing a very good job at hiding his true power from others because of his... well, attitude.

"Really, now. Making a ruckus in front of someone else's house…Have you lost your manners, Sirzechs?" Scolded a stern voice which belongs to…an older version of Rias? Huh? That's odd. I thought Sirzechs said he only had a sister. The... older sister essentially looked the same as Rias, albeit with brown hair and narrower eyes.

I went up to Grayfia and said, "I thought Sirzechs said he only had a younger sister...", in which Grayfia gave me a glance, before suddenly giggling.

"Hmm? Was there something weird in how I said it?" Then I noticed that the four other people had directed their attention at us.

"No, there wasn't. It's just, that woman there is 'that person's' mother, Lady Venelana Gremory... NOT his sister." replied Grayfia.

"Yep, this is my Okaa-san, Venelana Gremory, Katsu-kun." said Sirzechs jovially.

"..."

I looked at Sirzechs with a stare that clearly said _"Are you serious?"_, and got an expression that said, _"I'm not joking this time."_

'...Is this even possible?'

I started to look at Lady Gremory, then looked at the ground, deep in thought, unaware of the silence the fell on the atmosphere. I didn't notice Rias coming up to me until...

HUG

"It's alright... No one is mad at you..." Rias comforted me and was giving me a hug. I raised my brows.

Heh. Looks like she came up with the wrong conclusion and thought that I was being scolded by the three adults. Suddenly, I began breaking out in cold sweat and looked for the source. And looked at Sirzechs, whose face was covered with his bangs and was radiating a red aura.

"...Not bad... not bad at all, Katsu-kun... to steal my Ria-tan's hug and attention on the first meeting with her... and in front of me, too... looks like I need to be more wary of you..."

'...What the? Come on, Sirzechs! Why are you jealous already?! It's just a hug, and you get, like, how many more hugs than me!'

I was about to retort, when...

GRUMBLE GRUMBLE

"..."

"..."

"..."

GRUMBLE GRUMBLE

The adults slowly turned their heads toward the two of us. Rias blushed red with embarrassment and tried to vanish by hiding behind Sirzechs, who only smiled at the display, something shared with the other adults. I, on the other hand, scratched the back of my head, closed my eyes sheepishly and did the only thing that was worth doing: smile like an idiot. Then I looked at Rias with the same smile on my face, and she had a bright expression again.

"It seems that we got pulled too deeply into the moment that we failed to notice the young ones' hunger." said Lord Gremory while laughing. Gah, my chest got pulled by the key word again.

"Indeed. Shall we continue our conversation inside? Sirzechs, lead the boy in so that he does not get lost inside the castle." said Lady Gremory. However, she stopped and asked another question.

"By the way, what is your name? We can't call you 'boy' forever, right?" I noticed that there was a slight teasing tone in her voice, and wondered whether she's really as strict as she makes herself look.

"My name is Akatsuki. Genma…Akatsuki. Akatsuki is my first name, but please call me Katsu." I replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Normal POV)

"Well, Sirzechs? Will you start explaining who that boy is and why you brought him here?" asked Lord Gremory.

The feast was over, with Akatsuki unexpectedly fighting for food against the adults, who, surprisingly for high-class devils, promptly retaliated. To everyone's surprise, he finished about half of the entire feast all by himself, and what surprised them further was that he still had a slim body and looked like he could eat more. Luckily, he was dragged away by Rias who wanted to show him around. The adults were content to let the children enjoying their time, and marvelled at how much food the child could eat, but pushed the thought away and started discussing the more pressing issues.

"Yes, you should begin explaining, because when you contacted us before about finding something interesting, I never expected it to be someone instead." continued Venelana.

"Well~, before I explain my reasoning, I want to ask both of you first." Lord Gremory and Venelana couldn't help but wonder what their son wanted to ask. "Aside from the fact that he eats more than all of us combined, what do you think about him?" asked Sirzechs, with a hint of humor. He didn't need to point out who is it he was talking about.

"…."

"…."

"Oya~, was the question too hard? Or I didn't make it clear enough about who I was talking about?" asked Sirzechs, curious about his parents' lack of response.

"No… it's not that. It's just that I do not know where to start." said Lord Gremory with an expression that seemingly says he is in deep thought.

"Yes. There are so many complexities in that boy that I do not know how to answer your question." stated Venelana.

"Mou~. It can't be that hard! Just say what comes to mind!" whined Sirzechs, which caused Grayfia to pinch his cheek again. "It hurts~ it hurts~ Grayfia~" cried Sirzechs.

"Then show the proper attitude for a man of your age and status." scolded Grayfia with a stern voice. This only caused Sirzechs to cry even more.

"….I don't think…...he's a child." Lord Gremory began. "The way that boy carried himself, his posture, even the way he walks does not belong to a child. There weren't any wasted movements in his steps, and even his attitude lacks something that a child should have"

"Oh~ and that is?" asked Sirzechs, curious about his father's insight.

"He lacks a child's innocence." stated Lord Gremory. "When I approached him from behind and surprised him, or attempted to, his reaction was not that of a child unsurprised by a sudden event, but a warrior who knew, but didn't acknowledge an enemy's presence." concluded Lord Gremory.

"Not to mention his wide vocabulary and his capability to think like an adult. Well, he hides it with the laidback attitude that I see from you, Sirzechs, but otherwise, it seems to be a mask for who he really is." added Venelana.

"However, the weirdest part was, he was without a doubt a child. His body only shows a degree of a child's power, and not to mention that I couldn't feel anything out of place from that body of his. It's not like he is someone or something that masquerade as a child and tried to hide his real age." stated Lord Gremory with a confused expression.

"Sirzechs." Venelana began with a tone that demanded answers. "Who is that boy? Where did you find him and which clan does he belongs to?"

"Well~, Okaa-san~, first of all, he is just ___Akatsuki_, or Katsu as he wants it. Second, I found him in my garden, and lastly~!" Sirzechs said in a voice that demands attention. "He is not a devil, but rather a human".

…..

…

….."What?" said Lord Gremory and Venelana at the same time, while Grayfia only sigh.

"Well, if I didn't look carefully, I would have thought he was a devil as well, to be honest."

"Just an…ordinary human you say? And what do you mean, you would have thought he was a devil?" asked Lord Gremory.

"Yes. There's no indication that he is a devil, angel or other supernatural beings. And there was something emanating from him that I could only describe as a devil's presence." replied Sirzechs.

"Explain to me, then." began Lord Gremory with a very serious tone. "If he is indeed a human like you said, then how could a human child possibly be able to get out of Rias's grasp? No, even before that, how could it be possible for him not to die or at least seriously injured when Rias hugged him? Surely you are aware of Rias's habit of hugging things with her full strength?"

"Mah~~. Wasn't it because children these days are very energetic? Really, even now I'm starting to find it difficult to follow Rias around." said Sirzechs with a bright smile.

___''__'____Like hell you are.____'''_

"Be serious, Sirzechs. You do realize how powerful our physical strength is compared to that of a human's." scolded Lord Gremory, who was slowly losing his patience with his son's attempt of not giving any answer.

"By chance, did you reincarnate him as one of your peerage?" asked Venelana. It's the only possible conclusion, since indeed it's almost impossible for a human child to survive being hugged by a devil using their full power, even if said devil is also a child.

"No way~ I'm not desperate enough to find a candidate for another pawn, to the point where I would transform a child" explained Sirzechs. Lord Gremory and Venelana only nodded, knowing fully well the strength of Sirzech's current peerage.

"The reason why we decided to bring that boy here is so that he would receive the extensive education of the house of Gremory."

"What do you mean?" asked Venelana, confused. Why would they want a boy, a human boy to boot, receive the education of a Gremory's level?

"That boy seems to lack the knowledge regarding the society and the world, including the human world. He had stated that he had lost his memories, thus to help him, we thought that it will be more effective for him to learn about the Underworld and supernatural matters as well, considering that he's here already." explained Grayfia.

"Why don't you do it yourself then?" asked Lord Gremory.

"E~h? No way~. My duty as a Maou is already taxing enough, and Grayfia doesn't have time to look after two children at the same time. Also, don't you think this will be good for Rias?" said Sirzechs and smiled mysteriously.

"How does this going to be a good thing for Rias?" questioned Lord Gremory, puzzled with his son's intention. Sirzechs, however, widened his smile to the point that it almost split his face and only said two words.

"Childhood friend." finished Sirzechs as if it explained everything.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Now, even Grayfia was speechless, mainly because Sirzechs never told her this, and partially because the idea that a human child could become a childhood friend of a devil child is unthinkable.

"Or maybe another brother? Huhuhu… but don't think you can hog Ria-tan all to yourself, Katsu-kun!" Sirzechs began to speak to himself and emanated the red aura again, while being oblivious to the state of the three other adults.

"Are you serious, Sirzechs? The matter of him being a human aside, how do you know that he can be trusted? As I said before he is not…"

"I think you need to think this through first, Sirzechs. Your decision can…."

"Have you seen his eyes?" Sirzech cut both his parents words and instead questioned them with an intense gaze.

"His…eyes?" questioned Lord Gremory.

"Once you've seen his eyes, you WILL understand why I made this decision." finished Sirzech with a tone of finality.

"…."

"…."

"Besides it won't do any good for Ria-tan if she only has the Sitri princess as her friend, right~? I believe the presences of a male her age will have a great influence on her" added Sirzechs.

Both Gremory contemplate about this, Lord Gremory more so than his wife, due to his great love for his children as a pure Gremory. His contemplation however, comes to an end when he remembered something important in what Sirzechs said.

"Sirzech, what do you mean when you said Grayfia couldn't look after two children?"

"Well~, that's another reason why we're here! The truth is…" However Sirzech couldn't finish his sentence due to the sudden female scream.

"KKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**[Gremory Castle, Forest Region]**

(Flashback)

(Normal POV)

Rias never stopped talking ever since she dragged Akatsuki with her. She talked about many things and was seemingly happy to have her first male friend. Unfortunately, the boy was deep in thought regarding the matter of Rias's mother's appearance.

_'Okay, I think I've seen a situation like th__at__ before... but where, __is the question__? I think it can explain her appearance. __Was she perhaps…an immortal? ____No, it can't be…..in the first place immortality ____sounds____… ____but still, if she said she was 17, then I would believe her without another ____thought... ____hmm?"_ Akatsuki stopped his train of thought when he saw Rias glaring at him with her mouth making a 'mumumu…' sound. Now, this will be a cute scene to behold, if not for the fact that she radiated a red aura from her body, similar to Sirzechs when he saw Rias hug him.

"Is there something wrong, Ria-tan?" I decided to tease her a little. It sounded like a good idea to hold in the fact that I could multitask and play around with her.

"Did you hear anything that I said?"

"About how Sirzechs was the best onii-tama and how I am your first male friend?" Akatsuki answered innocently, but unconvincingly. This only caused Rias to pout further and turned her body away from him.

"Hmph! It's nothing, Ba-katsu!" yelled Rias, who then decided to stomp away. This only served to make Akatsuki laugh inside his mind at his new nickname. He watched the figure of said girl march away and turned back to his own musing.

___'____Maybe she gave birth at a very young age? No… ____scratch that____. If Sirzech____'____s appearance is any ____sign____, then that means she already live____d____ for at least four or five decades... ____AAARRRGGGGHHHHH____! Sirzechs, you owe me an explanation about the dilemma I'm in ____once I get to you____!____"_

Suddenly, the air felt... wrong... and Akatsuki noticed. He decided that it was best to go after Rias and ran in the direction that she marched away in, until he recognized the presence in the air.

'This presence... it's bloodlust... Not the kind that a predator uses when it sees a prey... no... it's the kind when one sees someone he wants to kill!'

Without a single moment's hesitation, he ran towards the source of the bloodlust, until...

"KKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

(Present)

(Akatsuki's POV)

'Damn it! How the hell did this happen!?'

I ran and found the source of that damned bloodlust. Another devil had some orb of magic flowing on his left arm and held an unconscious Rias in his right arm, and was pointing his arm at Rias.

"What's the matter, little boy? Are you here for something, or are you here to save your little princess? If so, why don't you save her? Oh, because if you do, I will kill her, and if you don't, I will still kill her!" The devil taunted me with a tone of hysteria in his voice.

"Are you even aware of what you're doing!?" I yelled at him. He only responded with a deranged laugh.

"Damn straight I do! I am going to fucking murder the little princess of the Gremory house, the little sister of that damn fake Maou Lucifer, and get revenge for my fallen comrade! Oh, how I am going to enjoy the look on his face when he sees what is left of his sister! All for the real Maous!" He had look of ecstasy on his face, which only fueled to piss me off more.

What happened next was a completely reckless move. I charged at him with nothing in mind, and got a blast of fire, ice, and lightning sent at my chest, which exploded on contact.

I felt my body propell backwards as I flew in the air. Next thing I knew, I had landed on the floor, facing upward, and stared at the damned devil hatefully, who laughed his deranged laugh again.

"What can you do, little boy?! You think you can defeat me?! Your running was so slow that even a human baby could see you! You know what, let's make everything clear to you, little boy. Your power level is 10, and mine is 1000, so do you know what that means? Yes! That's right! You lack POWER! Power is everything! It dictates all! And because of your lack of power, you are going to be the witness the beginning of a new war, featuring the execution of the little sister of the DAMNED FAKE EXISTENCE!" He yelled the last the words with contempt and hatred evident in his voice. He began charging his magic on his left arm. I could only watch helplessly, as my sight began to fade.

'What do I do... What do I do... WHAT DO I DO? If I don't get up... then Rias will... no, don't think that... move, damn it... move... MOVE! I can't... I can't save Rias... because I lack... power?... I... lack power... power... then... I... need... power... power...'

I felt a sense of nostalgia as I uttered the last word with everything in my mind, "...POWER..."

...

...

**'If power is what you need, you already have it. Well, I guess I can do you a favor.'**

!

Suddenly, my left arm began to color red, reaching up to my shoulders, my nails became clawed, and an intricate tattoo formed from my left shoulder down to my elbow. I felt my body become lighter and slowly stood up like a damaged person as to not arouse any attention. Luckily, the devil's attention was too focused on Rias to notice that I had raised my left arm at him, instinctively knowing what to do.

"DIE, SISTER OF THE DAMNED FAKE MAOU!" But before he could lower his left arm on Rias, his arm exploded on itself, scarring and tearing off all the skin on his entire left side. He screamed in agony, and looked for the culprit, then shifted his gaze at me. Instead of condescendence, he now had a face contorted with rage and threw Rias to the side to charge at him. Seeing Rias, I ignored the man and ran past him to catch her. However, he took the chance to kick my sides, sending me towards Rias, but not strong enough to knock me out.

"Ugh!" I grunted in pain. I caught Rias in a princess carry in midair, and slammed my back to a tree. Ignoring the pain, I looked down at the unconscious Rias.

'No scratched or bruises, that's good.' I smiled at her before laying her down and stood back up to face the now scarred devil.

"What... did.. you... just do?" He asked me tentatively. To be honest, I don't know myself.

"HOW DID YOU MAKE MY MAGIC EXPLODE ON ME!? NO ONE CAN SIMPLY MAKE ANOTHER'S MAGIC EXPLODE AT WILL!" yelled the devil with vicious rage.

I looked at him with contempt and did something that had been on my mind, "What's wrong? You scared of a little kid that you just whooped a few seconds ago?" I did not regret the action at all. In fact, it felt... right. The devil then got angry and lost all sense of reasoning.

"Fine... before I kill the girl... I'LL KILL YOU AND PRESENT YOUR MANGLED BODY TO THE REAL MAOUS!" the devil screamed with anger and charged at me. Then, I heard the voice again.

**'Kid, call forth your sword.'**

"?"

**'It's your own sword, call it forth. Lift up your sword arm and call its name. Its name is...'**

I lifted my right arm and said it in sync with the voice, "Kuroichiki!"

A long, black nodachi appeared in my hand. At that instant, I knew what to do. I thrusted Kuroichiki to the ground and charged at the surprised devil, charging my left arm with a familiar energy and punched his guts. He vomitted and began to fly back, but then, I grabbed his right leg to pull him back, and planted his head into the ground with a fist, creating a little crater. I mounted on him to make sure he didn't run away, and saw that fear began to show on his face, and he began to beg, "No, wait! Forgive me! I won't go after the girl again! Please, spare-"

I looked at him coldly, unaware that my eyes had turned maroon red, which unnerved him and caused the rest of his sentence to become splutters. At this point, my body willed me to punch his face continuously, which I consented to. I began punching him wildly with my now demonic left arm around 20 times, until I grabbed his head and threw him at a tree. Before he could hit the tree on impact, I grabbed Kuroichiki and threw it at him, impaling him at his chest to the tree. And the rest is silence. Before I could think, my body began to bleed all over, and I coughed blood, feeling my body become weak again. The most I could do is go to Rias and protect her from that devil if he is still alive... then, that's it. I came up to Rias and hugged her before losing consciousness.

'...If I... die... so be it... all to keep... her... safe...'

And the world faded to black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Normal POV)

When Sirzech, Grayfia, Lord Gremory and Venelana arrive, they saw the scene of carnage and feared the worst. Quickly, they look around and saw a devil impaled to a tree with a long black nodachi and Akatsuki embracing Rias. They quickly deduced that the devil tried to harm Rias and the sword had something to do with Akatsuki and ran to him.

All the adults – except for Grayfia who instructed the servants to set up a perimeter and search for any sign of teleportation magic the devil used to teleport here – went to the children's side and feared that they are too late. A feeling that was reinforced when they saw Akatsuki's bloodied form. However, to their relief, they found out that Rias was only unconscious, but the same couldn't be said for Akatsuki, whose body is covered in blood and injuries.

Lord Gremory tried to separate his daughter from the boy's embrace so that they can treat him, but found out that it's really difficult to do so. It was like the boy was dead set in protecting the girl and wouldn't let her out of his embrace out of fear of what might happen to her.

It was then that Lord Gremory saw it. The boy is unconscious, but his maroon eyes were still open, and Lord Gremory could see the fire on his eyes. It's not the eyes of an unimpressed warrior he made the boy to be, but rather, a passionate person who possessed great love inside him. Then, he remembered what his son said:

"___Have you seen his eyes?"_

"___Once you've seen his eyes, you WILL understand why I made this decision."_

"….Huhu…Hehehe...Hahahaha~! Lord Gremory bursted out laughing. His wife, his son and his wife and the rest of the servants couldn't understand what he found funny in this time of emergency.

"I understand…! Now I finally understand, Sirzechs! Why you made ___that _decision! Come, all of you! Help me separate my daughter from this boy – no, this young man, so that we can treat him!" boomed Lord Gremory with happiness. Venelana and the servants became confused at what Lord Gremory was talking about, while Sirzechs and Grayfia shared a knowing smile and proceeded to help the man.

It took them almost half an hour to successfully separate the two children. They then proceeded to give emergency first aid to the young man, and carried him to one of the room so that he can receive extensive treatment. It took them five days before they finally finished mending every injury on his body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**[Gremory Castle, Guest Room]**

(Normal POV)

Akatsuki slowly opened his eyes, and took in the surroundings.

'Right, I saved Rias... and I'm alive...'

Then he looked at his left arm, and rose out of bed in an instant. His left arm wasn't normal anymore; if anything, it doesn't look like it should even exist. He could only stare at it in surprise, and then, his attention was taken the appearance of a sudden voice.

"Oh~ you're finally awake, sleeping beauty." Surprisingly the one who said that was not Sirzechs, but rather, Lord Gremory.

"You've been asleep for eight nights now, since that day when you protected my daughter." Lord Gremory explained with a smile.

"...What happened?" I asked, while attempting to hide my arm.

"Don't worry about your arm, boy. All of us know about it by now. And also..."

He held up a nodachi, now in a sheathe, and handed it to Akatsuki. The boy only looked at Lord Gremory in confusion while taking the sword, and his unasked question was answered.

"Don't you remember? It's a mystery how this sword was there, but I know for certain that it didn't belong to that man who tried to harm my daughter."

Suddenly, Akatsuki remembered and shifted his attention to him with a pressing question in his mind.

"What happened to Rias? Is she alright?"

Lord Gremory's smile became wider, and he prompted Akatsuki to look to his right. True enough, Rias's sleeping face could be seen and based on the expression on her face and the trail of tears, he realized that she was crying just now.

"She won't stop crying, you know?" said Lord Gremory, grabbing Akatsuki's attention. "She kept asking when you would wake up, and what should she do so you can get better and wake up. She wouldn't stop talking about you the past eight days. She even ignored Sirzech's attempt to cheer her. Do you realize how worried she was?"

"…"

"Seriously, kids these days. That being said..." Lord Gremory stands up from his chair and looks at Akatsuki in the eyes. "Thank you….and…..I'm sorry."

"...It was obvious that I should protect her... but sorry for what?

"For doubting you." With that, Lord Gremory left the room to allows the young man to rest.

Akatsuki looked at the figure of Lord Gremory before looking back to Rias and then decided to rest once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took another three days before Akatsuki fully recovered, and at that time, Rias wouldn't stop bugging him, not that he didn't like it. According to her, a sick person needed to be spoon-fed. Sirzechs, on the other hand, became depressed when he saw this and kept muttering 'How lucky he is to be spoon-fed by Ria-tan' and 'How I want to be cared by Ria-tan, too'. Of course, this resulted in punishments by Grayfia. Lord Gremory and Venelana, meanwhile, only looked amused at the interactions between the youngsters. And now is the day when they will part ways. Rias looked like she's going to cry, which caused both Sirzechs and Lord Gremory to spoil her.

"Now then~, it's time for us to go~" said Sirzechs jovially while Grayfia prepares a magic circle.

Akatsuki stared blankly at Sirzechs. Why didn't use this to get here instead of carriage. Then he remembered that he saw all of the scenery But his thought was halted when he felt someone grab his hand.

"Hm?" As he suspected, it was Rias. She looked like a girl who just lost her puppy with her expression.

HUG

He was hugged again.

"…Rias?"

"Promise me that you've come to play, okay?" said Rias with a restraint voice. Akatsuk icouldn't help but smile at that.

"…Okay."

"Huhuhu….." This time, Akatsuki knew who made him break out in cold sweat.

"Ria-tan's hug….how nice…"

But it quickly disappeared, replaced by a sudden screaming of You-Know-Who as a result of punishment from You-Know-Who. Akatsuki gently pushed Rias away and Rias only pouted at this.

"Well then, Sirzechs, let's go."

"Huh? What are you talking about? You're not coming back with us. You're going to live here from now on." replied Sirzechs seriously.

"….Huh?"

"As I said, you will live here from now on. Even Okaa-san and Otou-san agreed with it."

Akatsuki only looked at the adult Gremory's, and sure enough, they gave a nod saying that their son spoke the truth.

"By the way Sirzechs, I am still curious about that thing." said Lord Gremory.

"What thing?"

"The one about children."

"Ah~, that one~. Katsu-kun, do you know the reason why we didn't use magic circles back then and used carriage instead?

"No, I enjoyed the ride, so I didn't bother to think about it."

"Well~, since I'm going to be a father, I might as well have a mock conversation training for when my child is born~" explained Sirzechs.

"A father?"

"Yes~"

"…"

"…"

"…"

All eyes stared at Grayfia, who became embarrassed and patted her belly.

"Does this mean I'm going to become a grandfather?"

"Yes~"

Happiness erupted from Lord Gremory. For the Gremory clan, who had extraordinary level of affection, this kind of thing is one that surely brought tears and joys to them. Akatsuki was affected by this moment, and also started to smile with joy.

However, the moment of happiness was brought to an end when Rias, who didn't understand why her father is cheering, grabbed his hand. She then proceeds to drop the bomb.

"Otou-sama, can I sleep with Katsu-chan?" pleaded Rias innocently.

Spring became winter in an instant. The room temperature dropped immediately. Heartwarming gazes from the men slowly turned into cold murderous stares. Killing intent becomes so thick that it can be seen by the naked eyes. Red aura envelops the entire castle and even the servants become frightened at this. And all of this is directed at a single young man who only stared sheepishly at the scene in front of him. The women on the other hand only let out a tired sigh.

"I can't?" said Rias sadly.

"No… of course you can." Lord Gremory smiled, although his eyes said otherwise. He gave the young man a very intense stare that literally said, 'If you do anything to her, even death wouldn't save you from what you will experience.'

Akatsuki could only sigh, knowing that his life just got hectic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Omake #1: The REAL Reason Why Akatsuki Couldn't Stay at Sirzech's Castle

"Neh, Sirzechs."

"Hmm~ What is it, Katsu-kun?"

"What's this?"

Akatsuki presented to Sirzechs a certain photograph, which immediately made Sirzechs blanch and made him wonder how his guest was able to stumble upon it. Before he could ask, Akatsuki explained himself.

"Well... I found it under my pillow and... well... it looked like something private that shouldn't be seen by... well... _her_."

'Uh-Oh! I left all of my secret photos in that guest room I gave to Katsu-kun!'

"Then, Katsu-kun! Please keep this a secret from Grayfia, because if she finds out, she will-"

"And what will I do now, Sirzechs-sama?" A sudden stern voice cut through the conversation and made Sirzechs blanch, if possible, even further. Grayfia was standing behind, emitting a silent but violent grey aura, mainly directing it at Sirzechs, who had suddenly shrunk.

"What is _this_, _Sirzechs-sama_?" She was now holding the photo and was smiling a sweet smile, something completely out of character of Grayfia, which served to make Sirzechs even more scared than he would be.

"Please forgive me, Grayfia~!"Alas, what happened to Sirzechs can be left to others to wonder about, other than the fact that he almost died that night. Akatsuki left the scene to not be questioned and went to sleep, sniggering at Sirzech's inability to hide his own secrets. Sirzechs, on the other hand, decided to not risk Akatsuki finding more secrets and made plans for him to stay at his parent's place.

And what was on the photo? A picture of a sleeping Grayfia, hugging onto a bear pillow. Smiling and drooling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**And I am done! Yes! How did you guys like it now, huh? Like my little omake? Yep, I still don't know who to put into Akatsuki's harem, so please, please leave me suggestions in the reviews! **

**-DarkAkatsuk1**


	4. Chapter 3: Maous, Past, and Peerage

**Disclaimer**: I do not own High School DxD, only Akatsuki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Heya!" = Normal Talking

_'Heya!'_ or 'Heya!' = Thought

_**'Heya!' = **__Demon__ talkin__g_

_**"Heya!" = **__Dragon __talking_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Woo! I am done with this chapter. Heads up, here comes chapter 3, where our character will meet ****our resident Maou Shoujo, and the mysterious Maou Beelzebub, and maybe we will have a glimpse of Akatsuki's past... Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

**[Akatsuki's Mindscape]**

(Akatsuki's POV)

"...Hmm? Where am I?"

Sure enough, there was nothing around me, but this time, there was a white background wherever I was. I bet that I could continue running in this place and I would still be in this same white background.

**'Oh no, this is not the afterlife, but rather, in your own head.'**

I looked for the source of the voice, and found it. I looked at the man suddenly standing in front of me. He had long jet black hair and crimson red eyes. He wore a black kimono, but with the upper part off, leaving his torso unclothed, and a matabaki. He stood tall, about a foot taller than me, and had a dark, but friendly and familiar aura. He had a cocky, if not confident, smile on him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He began to chuckle. **'Man, I did not expect you to even forget how you look!'** I looked at him with a confused expression. Then, it hit me.

"Are.. are you... my future self?"

He looked at me incredulously, then broke down in laughter, to the point he started crying. I felt a pout on my mouth and stared at him until he stopped.

**'I guess I really have to reintroduce myself. Anyways, my name is Kazan, and I am the reason why your left arm is now demonic.'** I looked at him blankly, then I looked at my left arm and the tattoo. Then realization dawned on me.

"Were you the one that gave me power that day?" I asked. For some reason, it felt like an interrogative question. Kazan scratched his head and replied, **'Well, you asked for it, so I gave it. After all, you ARE my boss.'** Huh, I don't recall hiring anyone at all. **'That's because you lost your memory to Great Red.'** Wait, how did you read my mind? **'Your mind is my mind, so I can hear everything you say in your head, and vice versa.'**

Huh, I'm starting to get a migraine. "Okay, I feel more comfortable talking with my mouth, so explain. What is this arm, and can I hide it or something?"

**'Well, this is your Lost Longinus [Kazan Syndrome], named after yours truly, and its ability is to manipulate all forms of darkness, chaos, and demonic energy without question, and you cannot deactivate it. The good side is that it gives you a vast supply of demonic energy at your disposal, but its bad side is that if you use it too often, you will suffer massive bleeding around your body. Oh, it's worth mentioning that the tattoo isn't part of any of this. It's for... something else.'**

It took a while for me to process all of that into my head.

**'Don't worry, kid. It will be much harder for you, because I'm going to make you remember every little skills you had in your previous life, from the brutality you showed to that devil to your skill to synchronize with me. Well, you can Balance Break already, but your current body won't be able to handle it, so... ask that goofy man for help.'**

"Wait, Balance Break?" I asked with confusion.

**'You'll find out soon enough, kid. Until then.'** And he disappeared in a rising darkness. Now, I'm all alone. Jerk.

**'Just pinch yourself, kid. You'll wake up, though you'll find yourself in a bind.'**

"?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Gremory Castle]

(Normal POV)

'...So THIS is what he meant by "in a bind".'

Currently, Akatsuki is being snuggled HARD by Rias, who was still sleeping. He had underestimated Rias's sleeping habit and suffered the consequences for it, and was amazed that he was still alive after a week of sleeping with a girl that can hug, or rather, squeeze to the point of suffocation. But now wasn't the time to dwell on a trivial matter... yet.

"Rias... please wake up..."

Rias half-opened her eyes for only a few seconds, before yawning cutely and going back to sleep, hugging Akatsuki even harder than last time. Bad move on Akatsuki's part.

'Okay... I guess it's time for Plan B.' he thought in pain.

Akatsuki relaxed his body, positioned himself, and in an instant, pulled himself out of Rias's hug of death without waking her up and snuck out of the room without a sound. He proceeded to walk down the hallway.

'I need to do something about her sleeping habit. It's gonna be a problem if she keeps this habit when she's grown up. Hell, I bet it'll cause misunderstanding when she sleeps with other people.' Akatsuki thought along the way. 'But why do I have a feeling that this is something exclusive to me and no one else?'

Eventually, he arrived at the living room and proceeded to continue his sleep on one of the couch... only to find out that he couldn't sleep and decided to reminisce instead.

It has been a year since the Gremory kindly accepted him into the family. He appreciated everything that was given to him, but it didn't do well for him to receive such kind hospitality without having to pay it back. However, due to the insistence of Lord Gremory who declared that this was nothing compared to what he has done for his daughter, he could only resign and accept it, though he stated that he would still repay the hospitality one day.

During that time, he was taught basic magic knowledge, devil language, general knowledge such as math, science, the anatomy of devils and other creatures, and knowledge regarding the Underworld's history, especially the matters of the Great War between the Three Great Powers and the war between anti-Satan faction against old-Satan faction. He remembered the devil that attacked him and Rias and speculated that he must have had something to do with the Old-Satan faction. However, he shoved it away in favor of another memory.

There were also some mishaps along the way. He would learn about the human world, something he felt familiar about, but a certain girl who wouldn't stop forcing him to watch television shows called ___anime_ with her, as she insisted that it's a necessity (in his view, leisure time) to understand human world's cultures. His attempts of learning about the human world from the tutor were brought to an end after only two days, due to Rias's declarations. Not that he didn't do anything about it, of course. Curiosity took over and he snuck into the library at night to learn everything he could, all in two nights.

Now, he brings his mind to his current feud. He looked at his demonic arm, which was now mummified with bandages. The man in his dreams, Kazan, is the reason why his left arm is no longer normal. And he can Balance Break? What exactly is that? This could be a clue to his past. Now, Akatsuki regretted not asking the man more about his lost memories.

"...Great. Now what? Ahh, I feel like I can sleep again."

And he drifted back to his beauty sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Katsu-chan~"

"Akatsuki-sama."

Akatsuki woke up, slowly opening his eyes because of the light that suddenly hit his eyes, causing him to rise and direct his direction to the voices that called him.

"Morning, Rias, Enku. How was your morning? And please, Enku, just call me Akatsuki or Katsu." I called out groggily.

This is Enku, Sirzechs's pawn who were assigned to be Rias's caretaker after the incident that happened months ago. Enku is a Kirin, a legendary creature that is said to bring wealth and fortune upon people. He insisted on calling Akatsuki with the honorific 'sama' after he heard how he protected Rias with his body and though Akatsuki tried to persuade Enku not to call him that, he learnt firsthand that time how stubborn a Kirin can be. Nevertheless, he still tries to get Enku to address him casually.

"Nonsense. I can't bear to address the man who save my master's sister casually. No, it will not do at all." stated Enku seriously, albeit amused.

"Where were you? You weren't there when I woke up, Katsu-chan~ ...Ah! Don't tell me! You have someone that you like among the maids?!" Rias accused, visibly shocked at the prospect of Akatsuki being taken away by one of her servant. Akatsuki could only smile goofily at her. Unfortunately, Rias took this as a tease and pouted even more.

"No, I'm not." replied Akatsuki, smiling.

"Mou~ don't lie to me! I know that boys who live in castles love to have a relationship with their maids!" pressed Rias.

Akatsuki looked at her incredulously. '...Are you serious? This topic sounds familiar, though... This can only mean...'

"Which anime was that from?"

"It's not from an anime! It's from this manga called… AH!" Rias brought out a manga, but before she could tell him the name, Akatsuki snatched the manga away from her. He started to read it and true enough, the manga is about an unfortunate maid who fell in love with her master and vice versa. He closed it and looked at Rias, amused at finding a reason to tease her.

"Sooooo... you think I will get stolen by a maid?"

"Yes... Wait! So you do have someone you like!" accused Rias once more, pointing at Akatsuki, as if to curse him.

Akatsuki could only laugh at this display.

"Rias, don't take these stories too seriously. These books are mostly the products of the imagination of the writers themselves."

"...So it's not real?"

"Yes."

"It won't happen in the real world?"

"Yes."

"So…there won't be any maid who will try to snatch you away from me…" whispered Rias in a relieved tone.

"Hm?" Akatsuki couldn't quite hear what Rias said just now.

"It's nothing!" replied Rias with an embarrassed look.

"EHEM."

Both Rias and Akatsuki turn their attentions towards Enku and sure enough, he looked amused, as if he saw something really entertaining.

"As entertaining as it is to watch you two, I am afraid that we have something that needs to be done. Akatsuki-sama." Enku called out to Akatsuki.

"Hmm?"

"Sirzechs-sama asked me to tell you to go and meet him in his castle this afternoon, but I have no idea what he wants from you." explained Enku.

"No, it's alright. Thank you, Enku-san" replied Akatsuki. He then turns his attention to Rias, who looked disappointed.

"So…you can't play with me?" ask Rias, saddened that she couldn't spend any time with Akatsuki today.

"Of course I'll play with you... just not now. Next time, OK?" Akatsuki said with a warm smile.

"Okay…" Rias reluctantly agreed, but from her experiences, she knew that Akatsuki will fulfill his promise.

Akatsuki smiled at this, an expression that is shared by Enku. He then turned his back and started walking away, but not before teasing Rias one last time.

"Rias."

"What?"

"Don't eat too much cake or you will get fat." said Akatsuki with a teasing tone.

"HMPH!" Rias only crossed her arms and threw her head to the side. Enku's smile grows wider at this, but Rias noticed this.

"Enku~! What's so funny?!" Rias asked while visibly upset that her caretaker was also teasing her.

"It is nothing, Ojou-sama." Enku said while chuckling, which caused Rias to get more upset.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Underworld Marketplace]

(Akatsuki's POV)

"Now this is more like it~! Adventure time! ...But what do I do?"

I'm now at the marketplace, with nothing to do. Unfortunately, I forgot to bring money with me, so that stamped out buying food. What's left was exploring the market until the appointed time.

'...Meh_…I guess I'll start looking around from…hm?__'_ His train of thought was stop when he saw a crowd looking excited at something. Akatsuki figured that some well-known figure was the source of the attraction, so he made his way there.

The moment I joins the crowd, however…

"Hai~, Hai~! It's everyone's idol~! Magical Levi-tan~!"

For some reason, I had a feeling of impending doom when he heard that voice. But I've never heard that voice before. After slipping through several adults and children, I saw who caused this commotion... and let's just say that I have no comment whatsoever.

'...If I'm not mistaken, this is a mahou shoujo, one of those girls in the animes Rias made me watch with her... Oh, boy...'

Said mahou shoujo is a girl with child-like body, but possessed large breasts. She has long black hair tied into two ponytails, beautiful child-like face and violet eyes. But of course the most striking feature is the clothes that she is wearing right now. Not to mention, for some reason, Akatsuki could see stars in her words.

"Hai~! Everyone~! Thank you for your kind supports~!" said the mahou shoujo with a wink. Well, if surrounding her and taking photos of her doing poses and so on can be considered kind supports.

"WOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" The crowd cheers due to her remarks and some of the adults even fainted due to her extremely cute wink and expression. However, I have seen this action so many times that it wears me off whenever Rias makes me watch these shows, leaving me with a blank expression.

'...I guess I'll take my leave...' Which was probably the worst move I had ever made.

The mahou shoujo noticed me. Well, if you think about it, I'm the only one with my back turned, while everyone is looking in the opposite direction, so of course I'll stand out.

"Ah~! Wait~! Wait~! Where are you going~?! The young man in black~! Wait~!" yelled the mahou shoujo in a very childish voice. However, I ignored her and continued to walk away with a blank expression.

"MOU~! I said, WAIT~!" The mahou shoujo yelled from right behind me.

I let out a small sigh and slowly turned to face the mahou shoujo. True enough, said girl looked upset for being ignored.

"Hah~! Finally, you stopped~. Hey, wait, what's with that face~!" whined the girl. I guess this is because she took my blank expression as a face of pure disinterest.

"….Can I help you with something...?" I asked her tiredly. Seriously, just looking at a mahou shoujo cosplay is enough to make me tired, and it doesn't help that there is one talking to me now.

"Ah~! Mou~! Can't you show a bit enthusiasm in your voice~? You sound just like So-tan just now, you know~?" pouted the mahou shoujo while crossing her arms and throwing her head to the side with her eyes closed.

...

'...So-tan...? ...I think I found a female version of you, Sirzechs... Better make a run for it.'

I turned around and dashed away as fast and quietly as I could. Thankfully, over the year, I have learned how to mask my presence to the point that I could blend in with my surrounding and walk casually around the castle without anyone noticing me, unless I make a sound. This was useful in pilfering food from the kitchen... until Grayfia caught me, of course. But that's in the past, and to think that I would use it to run away, even less, from a mahou shoujo.

I could hear the cry of the mahou shoujo from a distance, and from her tone, I should run away... FAR. Oh how I regret not doing that, because there was a presence approaching my location.

_'__This presence…It's fast! Whoever __this__person__ is, __t__he__y__ must be skilled…__'_ I braced for whoever was coming, due to the feeling of impending doom that keeps bugging my intuition. My instincts yelled at me to run away, but I ignored and decided to take it head-on.

"_Here __t__he__y__ come…"_ And with a sound of rustling wind, I was finally able to see just who is it that able to move so fast. However the face that I saw made my mind fry and stop thinking.

"Ah~! There you are~!" came the voice of a certain mahou shoujo.

"..."

"Mou~. Do you know how hard it was for me to find you~?" whined the mahou shoujo.

"…"

"But, of course~, even if it's hard, nothing is impossible for Magical Levi-tan~!"

"…"

"Ah~! Your face says that 'you don't care'! Mou~ do you realize what kind of problem you've caused me~? I need to leave my fans behind just to catch up with you, you know~!" whined the mahou shoujo again.

I blinked, and heaved a heavy sigh, feeling a headache coming. After some thought, I decided to employ a technique that I'm not very used to... reverse psychology.

"…And?"

"And what?"

"And what is it that you want from me? You've said it yourself, that it's problematic for you to leave your fans behind, so what is it that is so important for you that you came all the way here to catch up to me?" I asked in a calm voice. Yeah, there we go. That should make her leave me alone now. Hmm? Why does she look like she's about to cry?

"….Mu…"

"…?"

"MUAAAAAAAAAAHHH~!" All of the sudden the girl leaped towards me at an unbelievable speed.

Oh, crap! I barely dodged the girl's assault and proceed to step away from her. Then I focused on the girl, who is now lying down on her chest and tried to figure out what she intended to do.

There was a muffled sound that came out from the girl, whose face is still on the ground.

"…"

'Is she still conscious?'

"Hey, you OK?"

Then I slowly walked closer to her to check whether she is alright or not. Bad idea.

GRAB

My leg was grabbed by the girl's hands using the same inhumane speed that she shows just now.

'Uh-oh' I widened my eyes before quickly trying to pry my leg free. Argh, what's with this unbelievable grip!? I struggled for a bit before suddenly the girl pulled me down. Oh, I did not expect the next move at all.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh~! Finally~!" said the mahou shoujo while hugging me and pressing down her... assets... in my face.

I don't know what to do, besides blush and wait for her to let go of me. Unfortunately, the girl does not seem to wants to release me anytime soon.

"….Wh….re….ou….hugging…..me?" I managed to muffle out.

"Because~, you're just like So-tan~!" said the mahou shoujo with a smile.

"…..."

"You sound like her~, the way you talk that is~"

"….."

"Not to mention that attitude of yours~! Aaah~! It's almost as if that you're the male version of So-tan~" said the mahou shoujo while continuing to put greater force to her hug. My attitude now is just a facade to make you go away, which I failed at dearly... alright, playtime is over. I twisted his body a bit, relax all my muscles at the same time, and then….

SLIP

"AH!"

I then prepared myself for another assault from the mahou shoujo, but...

"Uuuuuuuuu~"

The mahou shoujo began to cry again. I stared at the sight in front of me, mentally sighing out of relief that she wouldn't assault me and disbelief that she started crying. Really? First, she acts like a hyperactive child and now she acts like a crybaby?

'Well, I'm responsible for this, so...' Letting my heart take over, I walked to her and offered my hand.

"I will help you stand and listen to you….but only if you promise not to tackle me like that again. Got that?"

"But~"

"Promise?" I interrupted her before she could speak another word. The mahou shoujo could only sulk because of this.

"Promise…"

I proceeded to help her stand. After that he led her to a bench located near the lake and sits down to hear the reason why she chased him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Park Region]

(Normal POV)

"Sooooo... what is it that you want that you would chase me here?" asked Akatsuki.

"..."

'Wait, she chased me for her own amusement? Well, that's... well... I don't know...'

"It's because…." the mahou shoujo started.

"Hm?"

"It's because you look bored when you saw me on the market…." she finished.

"...Really? Just because of that?" said Akatsuki incredulously. He wasn't going to speak out the real reason why he looked, in her words, bored.

"Well~, no~ I was a bit upset with you, because you were the only one that left. But when you talked to me, you really reminded me of So-tan that I couldn't help but want to cuddle you, because you looked adorable like her~" Explain the mahou shoujo with a nostalgic smile on her face.

"Adorable? Me? Well... thank you, I guess."_ 'But whoever So-tan is, I can assure you that I don't act like that person...'_

She smiled and continued, "Well~, it can't be helped right? I mean, I haven't seen her for a while, because of my duties. Isn't it cruel~?" whined the mahou shoujo.

'Seriously, she acts like Sirzechs, except more childish and more siscon-ish.' Akatsuki couldn't help but chuckle at this. But a certain person took this as an insult and pouted.

"Ah~! You're laughing~! Muu~! I won't let you ridicule my love for So-tan~!" yelled the mahou shoujo.

"I'm sorry…. It's just…you remind me of a certain someone... I wasn't ridiculing you at all…" replied Akatsuki while smiling. Unfortunately, the girl is still unconvinced by this.

"Really~? If I find out that you lied, then you will suffer… THIS~!" All of the sudden, everything within the radius of 200m is covered in ice. The lake, the trees, the road, everything. Well, except for the two people that were sitting on the bench (and the lucky bench). Fortunately, no one else was there except for them.

'...Wow... I don't want her to be an enemy... but still, to punish someone because of that reason... yep, definitely a female Sirzechs, except with obvious differences.' Akatsuki wondered, unflinching to the obvious power difference between him and the mahou shoujo.

"How's that~? Now you won't dare ridicule me again, right~?" Akatsuki blinked twice, but then started laughing mildly.

"Ah! AAAAHH~! You're still making fun of me, aren't you~?! Well then, now you forced me to….eh?" she didn't finish her sentence, because Akatsuki held out his hand in front of her.

"I'm not ridiculing you. You simply reminds me of someone who also has this kind of relationship with his little sister." explained Akatsuki. The mahou shoujo blinked, but the proceeded to tilt her heads in curiosity. Then, she started contemplating what she heard him say. And then...

"How did you know that So-tan is my little sister?" asked the mahou shoujo with a suspicious glare.

"...Huh?" Akatsuki was surprised at the sudden question.

"I said. How. Did. You. Know. That. So-tan. Is. My. Little sister?" she asked again with a slightly edgy tone.

"That's…uhh..." Akatsuki's attempt at explaining was drown by the girl's own speculation.

"Don't tell me! You're So-tan's stalker~ Aren't you~!?"

"No, I'm…"

"I know she's adorable, but that doesn't mean I will allow anyone other than myself to stalk her!" declared the mahou shoujo while pointing at Akatsuki. The boy giggled at the accusation.

"I am not her stalker, and I have no interest in stalking her. Not to mention I have no idea what this ___'So-tan'_ looks like…" explained Akatsuki.

"As for how I knew that she is your younger sister….well….let's just say…..that you share a similar attitude with someone that I know when he talks about his younger sister." Akatsuki started to think about a certain red-haired Satan.

"Then, are you my stalker?" asked the mahou shoujo curiously.

"…_How __on Earth did she... nope, not thinking about it...__"_ Sure, Akatsuki was entertained with talking with the mahou shoujo, but it didn't stop him from questioning how she thinks.

"No. Today is the first time I've met you. In fact, I don't even know your name…" said Akatsuki with questioning eyes.

"Eh~ Before I introduce myself, shouldn't you introduce yourself first~?"

"Alright. I'm Akatsuki, but you can call me Katsu."

"Ah~! Then Su-tan it is~" replied the mahou shoujo immediately.

…

…..

"….What?"

"Su-tan. Because you told me to call you Katsu, so I'll call you Su-tan" explained the mahou shoujo, as if it's a very simple matter.

Akatsuki should be amused with his nickname, but something tells him that he shouldn't accept his new nickname.

"…..No…."

"Eh~? Why~?" whined the girl.

"….Just…no…"

"Then~, how about Kat-chan~?"

"Nope, try again."

"Kacchi."

"Try again."

"Aka-chin."

"Again."

"Muuuuu~! Well then….how about…Aki-chan~?!"

"...Where did that come from?"

"I took 'katsu' out of 'Akatsuki' and got Aki~!"

"...Nice... but no."

"Mouuu~! Then what should I call you?!" replied the girl frustrated.

"Just…Katsu…chan."

"Muuuu~. Well then, Katsu-chan…" said the mahou shoujo while sulking.

"That's better." replied Akatsuki with a demure smile, which made the mahou shoujo have a beaming smile.

When he is going to ask about her name, he realize that it was already well past afternoon. He sweat dropped at this, due to the fact that he got pulled into the girl's pace. He slowly stood up and started walking away.

"Ah~, Katsu-chan~, where are you going?"

"I'm sorry, but I have an appointment that was around afternoon. It was nice talking to you... uhh..."

"It's Serafall, but you can call me Sera-chan~"

"Well then Sera-san, let's see each other again, and I hope you will introduce your sister to me next time." with that Akatsuki begins to walk away, but not before hearing her last words.

"Muuu~ I said you can call me Sera-chan~!" Akatsuki could only smile goofily at her and walk to his appointment with Sirzechs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Sirzechs' Castle]

Akatsuki arrived at Sirzech's castle, and contacted Grayfia and asked her to pick him up, and upon approaching the room where Sirzechs was...

"Ahahahahaha~"

He caught the sight of Sirzechs playing with his newborn child, with flowers flying around and surrounding them. He looked at the flowers, and held in a laugh, noticing that Sirzechs was clearly at LaLa Land and would continue like this if anyone didn't direct his attention at them.

"Yo, Sirzechs, you called?"

"Oh~, Katsu-kun~ Welcome. How's your day?" asked Sirzechs while still holding his son.

"It's…fine. If I'm interrupting... something, maybe the appointment... can be some other... time." said Akatsuki, still holding in his laughter at the flowers still coming out of Sirzechs

"It's not a problem at all~! In fact, let's start and play with Millicas at once~ I could spend more time playing with Millicas, because of that~" said Sirzechs with a very happy expression. Akatsuki looked affectionately at the scene in front of him, and felt the same warm feeling from a year ago well up in his chest again.

Akatsuki is content with just watching the scene in front of him for a moment, and he asked the question regarding something.

"Soooo... Sirzechs, what did you call me for?"

"Ahahahahaha~"

And he is back in LaLa Land, except this time, there was not only flowers, but also butterflies coming out of him. This time, Akatsuki let out a small chuckle. Grayfia noticed this and took Millicas from Sirzechs. This, however, made Sirzechs depressed and made Akatsuki laugh harder.

"Well, well. You sure are one happy Satan" said a voice before suddenly a magic circle appears in the middle of the room.

"Oh…. Ajuka, huh~" said Sirzechs while still depressed. True enough, the one who came out from the magic circle is a handsome devil that has mysterious aura surrounding him which somehow makes him look, well, devilish.

"You asked me to come here, because you wanted me to check on something and this is how you welcome me?"

"Well~ that's because~"

"Don't say it, I don't even want to know about it." finished Ajuka. This caused Sirzechs to sink even further. Ajuka then turns his attention to Akatsuki. For some reason, Akatsuki felt like he was getting undressed by the man's eyes, and it utterly freaked him out, which showed on his face. Ajuka, with an amused look, then turned his attention back to Sirzechs and only said one sentence.

"It's him, isn't it?" It's not a question, but rather a statement of fact. Sirzechs suddenly stopped being depressed and for once, he looked very serious.

"Yes, he is the one." replied Sirzechs. Akatsuki didn't know what was going on, so Sirzechs clarified the situation for him.

"Katsu-kun, do you remember last year when you and Rias were attacked, your arm, well, turned abnormal?"

Akatsuki frowned at the memory coming back, rubbed his bandaged arm and nodded.

"Well, this man here is one of the four Maous like me, and is our chief scientist and inventor."

"Yo, nice to finally meet the one who managed to get Sirzechs' attention and praise." said Ajuka while waving at Akatsuki.

"Nice to meet the man who is on par with Sirzechs." Akatsuki greeted back, regaining his usual stupor.

"We decided to do a check-up on your body to see if we can find out the reason why your arm became the way it is." explained Ajuka.

Akatsuki had no problem with this, except...

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" asked Akatsuki confused.

Now, Sirzechs started to sweat like crazy, and after gulping down his spit, he finally opened his mouth.

"It's because… I forgot….."

"…You forgot…" repeated Akatsuki with a blank expression.

"Yes….I forgot…" repeated Sirzechs again.

"…Grayfia, please explain?" Akatsuki turned his attention to the woman. She only let out a small cough and explains the reason in a very brief summary.

"Child, happy, celebrates, too excited, forgot everything else." finish Grayfia, with slight embarrassment. Akatsuki could summarize that she had also forgotten.

"Ahh..." He could understand. After all, who wouldn't forget after such a happy event? Then he heard Ajuka chuckle.

"Really~, you lovey-dovey couple who had their love life turned into a play, is really a one happy couple~" said Ajuka while still chuckling.

'Their love life turned into a play… nice...' thought Akatsuki amused. The expression on Grayfia's face was enough to say that Ajuka was telling the truth.

"W-well then, we shouldn't delay it any longer. It's better to start as soon as possible right~?" said Sirzechs in an attempt to divert the topic back, while Grayfia scrambled out of the room while carrying Millicas.

"Well, then let's do it right away." said Ajuka.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shall we begin?" asked Ajuka. Akatsuki gave a nod in confirmation.

Currently, he is in a sphere which is created by Ajuka. He said that this sphere will calculates every disturbances, phenomenon, or powers inside him, and Ajuka mentioned that this sphere rivaled, if not exceeded, the computing ability of the human world greatest super computer, which Akatsuki had no idea about.

The sphere began rotating with a glow. Akatsuki could feel his consciousness leaving him slowly and decided to adhere to his body's desire for sleep while his body floated in the middle if the sphere.

"Now, then, all we need to do is waiting for the results. Sirzechs, tea please." said Ajuka.

"Go get it yourself." Sirzechs said, with faint annoyance.

"Now, now, house-owner should treat the guest to the best of their ability, right? And besides, I can't leave this sphere alone you know? In case something happens…" state Ajuka.

"Hn…."

"And don't say I should ask Grayfia for it. She almost gave me the same fate as you, remember?" said Ajuka.

"…"

"Oh, well. If you won't let me have tea, then I guess I'll take this as a punishment then." said Ajuka with a shrug.

The analyzing continues, and minutes turn into hour. After an hour and a half, the sphere's rotation slow down and the glow slowly disappeared. With that, Ajuka receives the results and for once he looks really surprised. Sirzechs raise a brow at this, because he never seen his friend with an expression of shock or surprise before.

"Sirzechs….." said Ajuka with a grave tone.

"What is it?"

"Tell Grayfia to send the boy home, now…" Sirzechs could hear the urgency and surprise in his tone, despite the fact that he said that sentence with a calm voice. So he called Grayfia over, and asked her to take Akatsuki, who was still unconscious, home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So? What's the matter, Ajuka?" asked Sirzechs.

"….."

"…Ajuka?"

"Sirzechs….."

"Hm…?"

"Do you still remember... the legend of the Dark Demon?

"…..Sorry?"

"You heard me…. The legend of the Dark Demon?"

"…Of course. By now, he should be known by everyone in the Underworld... no, the entire world, along with the Silver Flash. But what does that have to do with Katsu-kun?"

"...Well, that's the thing. His arm is similar, if not the same, to the arm that the Dark Demon had. Also, the boy possesses a Sacred Gear, Lost Longinus to be exact, and if my statement about his arm is correct, then it can only be [Kazan Syndrome]."

"...!"

"I can only conclude that Katsu-kun is a direct descendent of the Dark Demon, or that he IS the Dark Demon himself."

"...Can this be? The boy that saved Rias, that I looked at as a little brother, had been a legend all this time..."

Although Sirzechs said this in a grave tone, Ajuka could hear the tone of slight amusement, courtesy of being his best friend for years.

"Remember what he and the Silver Flash had done, Sirzechs... they were humans, yet they helped to end the Great War between the Three Factions, at the cost of their own lives... possibly."

"…."

"Also, let's not forget [Kazan Syndrome]'s ability. Although its existence had been questioned, it is said that the being inside its owner grants him vast demonic power, similar to us super devils, and the ability to manipulate darkness, chaos, and demonic energy without question. He could probably use the Power of Destruction as well if he ever saw it... but in return, the flames of his life slowly die out..."

"How?! How is it possible that his own power is killing him?"

"It's a simple exchange, Sirzechs. Power over life. I guess we can be thankful that the Balance Break can prevent it, but right now..."

"Don't try to give him any pieces, since it will get rejected. He can already be classified as a devil and human because of the being within him... Kazan... the Devil of Destruction... one of the very few TRUE devils who had lived the same time as the Biblical God."

"..."

"….Is there anything that we can do for him?" ask Sirzechs with a very solemn expression.

"Train him…."

"What?"

"Train him. Train him, not only on how to control that power, but also, train his body. That way, the capacity of his natural energy will increase and hopefully he will last until I finish creating a device that could prevent the downside of his Sacred Gear..."

'...This sounds like something that Azazel would do.'

"If not in use, then his power is not of any harm to him, but if left unattended for a long time, then he could self-destruct on his own, so make him use that ability of his occasionally."

"…"

"As I said, I'll make a device that will help him remove the downside of his Sacred Gear, but at the same time, he needs to be train to increase his chance of survival, understood?"

"Yes, but Ajuka…"

"What is it?"

"You better make sure you finish that device of yours or else…." before he could finish his sentence, Sirzechs voice was interrupted by Ajuka.

"Who do you think you're talking to? If I couldn't create something of that level, then there's no way I would be able to create the evil piece system." finish Ajuka with a tone of finality on his voice.

"….I'll leave it to you then…." said Sirzechs to Ajuka who only nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"___This place is…." _is what runs through Akatsuki's mind after he regains his consciousness. He looked up to the ceiling and comes to the conclusion that he was in Rias' room, for it is the room where he slept in every night this past year. He looked out to the window and noted that it seems to be midnight.

"Mmm~ Katsu-chan~…"

Akatsuki felt his head get pulled into Rias's chest, and sighed deeply at this display

"_(Sigh) being cuddled twice in one day….." _thought Akatsuki tiredly before he let sleep claim him once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

******[Gremory castle]**

The next morning, Akatsuki was told to go to the courtyard. For some reason, Akatsuki had a bad, yet good feeling that something big is going to happen, and that was made apparent when he met a smiling figure of Sirzechs, along with five figures standing behind him, including Grayfia.

"Ah~ Katsu-kun~. There you are~" said Sirzechs in his usual jovial tone.

"…You look creepy this time, Sirzechs. What are you hiding?"

"Mu! Why are you asking that? I'm not going to eat you or anything."

"…..Can I help you with anything….?" asked Akatsuki carefreely, but Sirzechs could tell that he was very serious and went straight to the point.

"Katsu-kun, from now on, you will receive training from my peerage." state Sirzechs seriously. Akatsuki raised his brows at this. He had forgotten to ask Sirzechs to give him training back at his castle, and for Sirzechs to bring it up must be good luck. This, however, made him suspicious.

"Why so sudden?" he asked.

"Well, I just thought that it's going to be beneficial for you, seeing that you will live among devils~" explained Sirzechs while smiling. Akatsuki nodded at this, deciding not to say anything and decided to see what would happen if he refused.

"If I refuse?" Akatsuki slowly asked.

"You can't refuse, or rather, I wouldn't let you refuse~" said Sirzechs while smiling. Akatsuki sweat dropped at the man's answer. Well, he wanted the training, so may as well.

"Alright then, Sirzechs. I accept, but may I ask a question first?"

"What is it?" replied Sirzechs, happy that Akatsuki accepts his proposal.

"Who are those people?" Akatsuki pointed at the five figures who were standing behind Sirzechs. Of course, he knew Grayfia, but he didn't know the others.

"Ah~. As I said, they are my peerage. Come and introduce yourselves, guys." said Sirzechs. Then the person who wore some sort of animal fur introduced himself.

"My name is Beowulf! I'm the descendant of the great hero Beowulf and Sirzechs' pawn. You better show some respect!" declared the so called Beowulf. Akatsuki nodded at him.

"He is also our lackey…." Add the three other people, which caused Beowulf to look at them angrily, and Akatsuki to snigger.

Then it was the turn for the man with the ceremonial robe and staff.

"My name is MacGregor Mathers, one of the founders of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, and Sirzechs' bishop. Nice to meet you." said MacGregor simply.

"MacGregor is a master magician and one of the best magician ever existed." add Sirzechs.

"Nice to meet you too, MacGregor." replied Akatsuki, who unawaredly made a certain descendent displeased.

"Wait! Why did you nod at me, but talk to him?!" screamed Beowulf.

"Shut up, lackey….." said MacGregor, the hakama-wearing samurai, and the giant. This caused Beowulf to look at them angrily again. Then it's the samurai's turn while the others went to the sideline.

"This one's name is Okita Souji, former captain of Shinsegumi's first unit, Sirzechs-dono's knight, a samurai and Japanese like you." finished Souji.

"Ah~. Since you're a Japanese, you've might heard about him, after all he is a famous historical figure in Japan~" explained Sirzechs. Souji only looked embarrassed at this and tried to deny Sirzechs' words.

"S-Sirzechs-dono! This one really isn't famous at all! In fact, compared to the likes of Hijikata-dono, this one's accomplishment was nothing!" yelled Souji in denial. Sirzechs could only laugh at his knight attitude. Akatsuki looked at the samurai, and felt that he and the samurai would get along quite well from now and til later.

Then it was the giant's turn.

"Surtr the Second, Mutated Rook." growled out the gigantic man.

"This Surtr isn't the actual Surtr. He's actually a clone that the Norse mythology abandoned, and now, he's the strongest Rook~" Akatsuki nodded, and felt that along with the samurai, he would get along with the giant as well.

Akatsuki looked around, and noticed something was off. "Sooooo... who's the Queen?"

Sirzechs sweat dropped. He had forgotten to tell Akatsuki about his Queen, but before he could say anything...

"It's me, Akatsuki-sama. I am the Queen of Sirzechs." said Grayfia, sending Sirzechs a look that clearly said, 'You have a lot of explaining to do.' Sirzechs turned pale at this. Akatsuki noticed, and snickered at Sirzechs.

'Well, better do my part.' Akatsuki thought before presenting himself to Sirzechs' peerage. "It's nice to meet you all, my name is Genma Akatsuki, but please call me Katsu."

He looked at each of his senseis, and gave a big smile while bowing. "Please treat me well!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Omake #2: Before the Check-Up

"Well then, let's do it right away." said Ajuka.

"Already?" asked Akatsuki.

"Well….as long as there's scalpel or knife, dissection can be done practically anywhere, you know." stated Ajuka.

"…What?" Akatsuki felt a sense of dread, something backed up by the look of delight on Ajuka's face.

"I'll be blunt. Let me dissect you."

"…What?" This time, Akatsuki backed away, willing his body to stay still.

"Let. Me. Dissect. You." Ajuka said slowly. Salvation came at the sight of a red-haired Maou.

"MU! Ajuka! I won't let you harmed my younger brother!" declared Sirzechs.

"Oh~, so he is your younger brother now? I thought you said that he is your rival?"

"That is that, this is this! When he is not my rival for Ria-tan's attention, he is my younger brother!" Akatsuki looked at Sirzechs, with respect and disbelief. Was he still stuck up with the whole attention thing?

"Just give it up, Sirzechs. The fastest way to know what's wrong with someone's body is through dissection." explain Ajuka simply.

"Why do I have to be dissected? I'm pretty sure there are other ways to do it. And besides, I'm not fond of the idea of getting any part of my body opened for any reasons, beneficial or not."

"For science, of course." Ajuka replied immediately, which caused Akatsuki sweat drop at his response. He reasoned with himself that he needed to know everything he could about his arm, so he steeled himself and gave a reply.

"...Alright, let's get-"

"Ju~st kidding~!" said Ajuka jovially.

"…"

"…"

"I'm not really a research type of person, I prefer to create something rather than discover something."

"…"

"…"

"Besides, dissection is a barbaric thing. We're in the era where we use X-rays and advanced technologies for research, you know?"

"…"

"…"

"But seriously, I never thought that you two will take it, seriously." Ajuka gave the two a goofy smile.

"…"

"Then….Ajuka…..why did you say those things?" asked Sirzechs slowly, a sense of dread coming out from his voice.

"To build a tension, of course. It's no fun to do something when there's no tension." explained Ajuka simply.

The next thing that happens is a scene of carnage, as the two adults bickered over some nonsense, which led to a fight. It's safe to say that the room was a mess was an understatement, for there's nothing left after the fight, save the chair where the only spectator sat. Throughout the skirmish, Akatsuki could only sweat drop and sigh in relief that he wasn't getting his arm opened. The fight only ended when the ray of light known as Grayfia came back and thrashed Sirzechs and almost had Ajuka for destroying a part of the Gremory castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well, there it is, folks! Chapter Three done! As far as you guys can see, this chapter was focused on the mystery of Akatsuki's arm, and his little past, which I plan on writing about in a future side-story. Next chapter will focus on Akatsuki's training and certain trials, so stay tuned. It WILL be a massive X-over, FYI ! ...Yep, I suck at announcements.**

**-DarkAkatsuk1**


	5. Chapter 4: All That Transpired

**Disclaimer**: I do not own High School DxD, only Akatsuki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Heya!" = Normal Talking

_'Heya!'_ or 'Heya!' = Thought

_**'Heya!' = **__Demon__ talkin__g_

_**"Heya!" = **__Dragon __talking_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well, here it is! After a week of constant sidetracking, here is chapter 4, a timeskip accompanied with a LOT of flashback of events that have transpired!**

**Chapter 4**

(6 years later)

(Akatsuki's POV)

"Are you sure you want to do this, Katsu-kun?" Sirzechs asked me.

"Yeah, this is going to be wild, and I know it. Plus, something is calling me out there, and I can't ignore it."

It had been 6 years since I began training with Sirzechs' peerage, and let's just say… damn it, it hurts! Learning magic with MacGregor, swordsmanship with Beowulf and Souji, and physical training with Surtr. They're freaking slave drivers, I'm telling you! They torture me all the time! …Meh, it's been worth it, so who am I to complain? They may have been very impressed at how fast I learned my materials, but that didn't stop them from pushing me beyond my limits. 'Practice makes perfect!' they all said. Now, I'm wearing a black trench jacket with a red eastern dragon outline on the left side, with a hood with tattered edges, with just a white undershirt underneath, along with black jeans with a navy blue hue designed to fight, and black combat boots. My hair had grown out to the middle of my back, and my left arm is bandaged, but is now wrapped in an intricate way with a mystical chain that felt as though it wasn't there.

"So I can't convince you to change your mind?" he tried one more time.

"No, I'm going to go out and see the world. The human world is big, and I want to see and experience everything." I said, this time more stern.

"I figured as much. The others wanted to see you off, but they had other things to do. Rias is still upset with you, you know?"

"It's fine, she'll get over it... I hope." I said. I knew for a fact that Rias will grow out of it, though I think she'll be mad at me for some time after a reunion.

"Alright, be careful and have a good trip, try not to start a war or something." says Sirzechs jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine, stop worrying so much, Zechy." I joked back before using a magic circle to head up to the human world.

This is it. The moment that I was waiting for about four years ago. I began to reminisce all of the times I spent before this.

* * *

(flashback, 5 years ago)

**[Carriage]**

(Akatsuki's POV)

"Sooooo... Sirzechs, what's going on?" I said annoyed. I mean, come on! I wake up and find myself and some others in the middle of Maou-knows-where... and I'm in a freaking body bag! …And I'm hungry…

"Ahh! Good morning, Katsu-chan~!" Rias said cheerfully. She didn't seem to care that I'm in a bag. I looked at her blankly, then smiled teasingly.

"Morning, Ria-tan." She pouted at this, but I ignored it and frowned again. "Now, Sirzechs, what are we doing?"

"Isn't it obvious~? We're going to the Forest of Familiars, for you and Ria-tan~" replied Sirzechs carefreely.

I looked at Sirzechs, then remembered our conversation last night.

x

(flashback in a flashback)

"Why do I need a familiar? I thought they were exclusive to devils, and judging from how you saw me the first time we met, I'm a human, not a devil."

Sirzechs looked at me with a serious expression. "Well, Katsu-kun, when we had that check-up with Ajuka, we found out more about your arm, and seeing that the guy in your arm is a True Devil, you can be classified as a pure-blood devil and not a devil at the same time."

"…What?"

"I guess it isn't every day that you don't know about some parts of history. Katsu-kun, do you know about True Devils?" I shook my head. "Well~ True Devils were the original devils that were alive around the same time as the Biblical God, but unlike Him, they were more like myths than real. We don't know much about them, aside from the fact that the pure-blood devils descended from them."

"And I have one of the True Devils living in my arm?"

"That sums it up~ I'll look for the text about the True Devils for you to read about later~"

(flashback in a flashback end)

x

I came back from the flashback, and stared at Sirzechs with a blank expression.

"...No... it isn't obvious when I wake up and I find myself in a body bag AND in a place I don't know about. Plus, you didn't tell me when we were leaving."

"Ahh~ I was going to tell you last night, but you were sleeping like a log, so Ria-tan knows where we are, and you don't. So~ Ria-tan, explain to Katsu-kun."

"Neh, Katsu-chan, familiars are a basic requirement for all devils, reincarnated or not. They could assist their masters in various tasks, be used for information gathering and relaying messages, as well as perform any other odd jobs that their masters could think of."

"Huh, so I can do whatever I want with my familiar, right?"

Rias nodded, then looked at me suspiciously. "You're not thinking of something wrong, are you?"

"…No, Ria-tan. Are YOU thinking of something wrong?" I teased her.

She began to blush the color of her hair, which resulted in a familiar cold sweat running down my back.

"…Well played, Katsu-kun… To think you would throw that in so quickly! Now that I think about it, Ria-tan hasn't talked to me the whole trip! I shouldn't have brought you after alAAAAAHHHHH!" Sirzechs, who was emitting a red aura, then got his cheek pinched by Grayfia.

"Please refrain from yelling on the carriage, Sirzechs-sama, and start acting your age." said Grayfia sternly, as usual.

I laughed at Sirzechs, who was crying a waterfall and was patting Grayfia's hand in submission, and looked out the carriage, seeing the full moon.

"Familiar, huh? This might actually be interesting."

**[Familiar Forest]**

We arrive at the forest where Sirzechs dropped me and Rias off at. Sirzechs had told the man who would escort us about us, so he would watch from afar how we would do. To be honest, I think he's trying to avoid this place, since Grayfia began pinching him again. There are giant trees growing around here, so not much sunlight shines through to the ground. I can't even feel heat around here, so it wouldn't be weird if anything popped up.

"Get daze!"

Then a man in rough clothing jumped down from a tree and landed in front of me and Rias.

"My name is Satooji of Madara Town! I'm a devil in training, aiming to become the Familiar Master!" he introduced himself.

"Wah~! So cool!" cheered Rias.

"…Ehm, cool?" I said uncertainly. I had my share of anime from Rias, and this seems to emulate from a certain anime we all know.

"Hee, Sirzechs-sama has told me about you two! His cute imouto and her boyfriend with long hair. Leave everything to me! If it's me, any Familiar will immediately be 'get daze'!"

Rias began to blush again, and I felt my cheeks get hot a little.

"Soooo… what familiars would you recommend?" I asked to change the topic.

Satooji smiled at me, and took out a catalog with a picture of a dragon.

"This is what I would recommend! One of the Dragon-Kings! Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat! It's a legendary-"

"Nope, forget it." I quickly interjected.

"Then, how about the Hydra? It has deadly poison! There are no devils in this World that can endure its poison! On top of that, it is immortal! The worst creature in the World that even kills its master! Pretty useful, right?

"Ehh… I don't want a familiar that could potentially kill me." I stated bluntly. Honestly, what the hell? Who the hell wants a familiar that can kill its master?

"Listen, this is something newbies don't know. You have to catch powerful familiars. And each one has different abilities. If you are trying to become a Familiar-Master then you have to catch the same one several times, and then pick the strongest male and female among them. You have the two breed and make them give birth to their baby with strong abilities. And also-"

I went to LaLa Land, apparent from my blank eyes that seemed to look at nothing. Rias noticed this and decided to step in.

"I want a cute familiar." Rias voiced out.

"…Alright, I got it."

Huh, finally. I was starting to wonder how long he could rant about familiars.

xxxx

We spent a good amount of time in the forest, and came across a variety of… interesting… creatures.

One of it will stay in my mind forever. There was a sacred lake that seemed to glitter. Apparently, seireis gather here and do not show themselves in front of others besides themselves. When the lake glowed, out popped a wild Undine! Which I remarked with the insane biceps, buff calves, and metal chest. Then another Undine popped out, and they commenced battle!

HIT! HIT! HIT! The thick fists nailed into each others' stomach, both uppercuts cracked each other's opponent's chin. One of them low-kicked the opponent's calves making an explosive sound, and then straight punched nailed deeply into the opponent's face. Both of them started bleeding from every part of their body. They started showing an intense battle of hitting each other. The sacred lake now turned into a battle stadium.

I watched the battle with Rias, who was analyzing the Undines and deciding which was stronger, and Satooji, who was commentating on the battle. All of the time, I wondered how good the battle would be... if there was popcorn and soda.

Eventually, Rias found the familiar for her: a bat the same color as her hair. Satooji had stated that it could transform into a human, which will be useful when delivering flyers out to humans to make contracts.

Now, it was my turn. I still couldn't decide what familiar I should get, when suddenly…

'_Child… can you hear me…?'_

I turned my head and looked at a certain spot a good distance away.

"Did you hear that?" Rias looked at me confusedly, and Satooji perked his ears to try and hear what I was hearing. Then I heard the voice again.

'_Come here… quickly…'_

I began to run towards that spot, which made Rias panic and run after me and Satooji ran to catch up. We ran quite far, and finally, we came to a cave that radiated with a kind of lucky aura.

"Are you sure about this, kid? Some people have tried to win over the kirin inside, but failed and lived the rest of their lives unlucky." stated Satooji.

"I dunno. I only heard a voice telling me to come here, so I came." I replied simply.

I walked in the cave, with Satooji telling Rias to stay where she was and that I had to do this by myself. The cave was quite dark, yet I could see clearly inside. Soon, I came up to a kirin, who looked like it was about to collapse. Female, I presume.

"Did you call? You seem to be desperate." I asked carefreely.

"_Yes… I am about to have a child… but I will not live long enough to care for her…"_

"…"

"_Please, child. Please take care of my child…"_

"…Why me?"

"_I can feel it… You act as though you don't care, but deep down, you have a heart that can truly love another without question… even if you have a devil's aura… so please…"_ The kirin replied.

I looked at the kirin questioningly, before relenting. "What's her name?"

"_Her name is Suzaku…"_

"…Strange name for a girl, but whatever. You can count on me." I said confidently.

"…_Thank you, child…"_ With that, the kirin collapsed, and disappeared in a flash of bright light. Once the light died down, there was a little black kirin that lied on the spot, sleeping. I came over to it, and picked the baby up. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked at me curiously.

"Hey, your mom passed away… I don't know what to say…" I said sadly.

Later, I walked out of the cave, where Satooji began to rant how rare it is for a kirin to choose a devil to care for its offspring, before telling him to get over it and seal the contract, making it my familiar.

* * *

(another flashback, few weeks after familiar)

**[Gremory Castle]**

"Katsu-chan~ hurry~"

"I still don't see why I have to do this."

I was getting dragged by Rias to somewhere. Honestly, I feel a bad omen about coming to the living room, and I wasn't willing to take the risk. "But Sona is my friend! You have to see her!"

"…Rrrrrriiiiigggghhhtttt…"

"Ahh! Don't get the wrong idea! Sona is just a childhood friend! And a girl too! There's no way that I have a romantic feeling for her!"

"I didn't say anything." I smiled goofily at her.

"Anyways, where is she?"

"Sona will soon arrive in the living room. That's why we need to go there now!" said Rias. She then wrapped her arms around my left arm and dragged me there. Yep, bad omen coming again.

We were about to reach the living room, then…

"Muuuu~ So-tan~ Stop sulking like that~" whined a certain mahou shoujo.

I froze on his track when I heard.

"I am not sulking, Onee-sama. I'm simply upset that you did not even considered changing your attire." state So-tan, or rather, Sona.

"But, this outfit is so cute~. It's a sin not to wear it~" explained Serafall.

"It's a matter of being appropriate, Onee-sama." state Sona in a tone that left no rooms for argument.

"Mou~! Sona-chan, you meanie~! Just admit that you want to wear this too~" whined Serafall while pouting at the same time.

"I-I don't want to wear that kind of outfit, Onee-sama!" shouted Sona. Rias couldn't help but giggling, but then stopped.

"Katsu-chan~. What's wrong? Are you sick?" Rias asked, worried.

"It's….nothing. I'm fine….Rias…." I replied shakily.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Really really?"

"Yes."

"But you look pale"

"It's just your imagination…"

"Mou~. I know what I see, Katsu-chan~"

"…Can I go home, then?"

Then, the door to the living room opened, and there stood Serafall, in her mahout shoujo costume.

"Ah." Serafall made a surprised voice, which escalated to an excited squeal.

"IT'S SU-TAAAAANNNN~!" Then she attempted to glomp me… again.

Without thinking, I ducked, which resulted in Serafall flying past and skidding on the floor on her face. Once she stopped, she began to make her crying face, which made my head ache, for some reason.

(later)

After the failed "assault", we're all sitting on the sofas in the living room. Rias sat besides me, with Sona and Serafall across us. There was an awkward silence for a while, then Sona decided to break the ice.

"So… can you forgive my sister's behavior just now?" Sona asked with a shameful look.

"Tehe~!" said sister only stuck her tongue out while lightly hitting her head.

"It's not that much of a problem…" I said laidback.

"I am really sorry for her behavior." she continued to apologize.

"So-tan~ He did say that it's not a problem, right Su-tan?"

"…Please don't drag me into your pace, Sera-san." I said monotonely. I guess I can accept this strange nickname… for now.

"Why can't I… eh? What's wrong Rias-chan?"

Sure enough, Rias was shaking and was emitting a red aura, similar to how Sirzechs did when I "took" Rias' attention from him.

"…Katsu-chan… I take my eyes off you for a moment, and then you get intimate with Serafall-sama…" Then she emitted even more aura.

"…Huh?" This was something I did not expect. At all.

"Ara ara~ What's this~? Is Rias-chan jealous by any chance?" teased Serafall who is now hugging Rias.

"!" Rias only shows a shocked face from Serafall's guess

"Really now, Rias. To be jealous of Onee-sama, of all people?" asked Sona with an incredulous look.

"Ah! So-tan! What do you mean by that?!" pouted Serafall.

"Exactly as I mean it." replied Sona without hesitation. This made Serafall pout alongside Rias.

"Haaaaaaah…" I sighed deeply.

"Why did Serafall-sama tried to hug you?" Rias continued her interrogation. Serafall suddenly stood up.

"That's because Su-tan and I are…mmmpfff!" She suddenly had her mouth covered by Sona.

"Ehh~ I dunno~" I replied

"Then… why did you address her as 'Sera-san' instead of 'Serafall-sama'?" Rias asked with a suspicious glare.

"I am also curious about that." stated Sona. "After all… this is the first time I've heard someone, outside of their own peerage and relative who addressed a Satan with a suffix '-san'." explained Sona.

"...What~?"

"That's right~! I'm the one and only, LEVI-TAAAAA-"

"What Onee-sama meant to say was that she is the one who holds the title of Leviathan." explained Sona quickly. Serafall pouted at her sister's interruption.

"...Now THIS is news to me." I said in a carefree manner

"...So you didn't know…. That's good… After all…if you didn't know…then it can't be helped right?" whispered Rias in a relieved tone. I looked at her, which resulted in a blush.

"Are you, by chance, a reincarnated devil?" asked Sona. I looked at her. So far, Sirzechs said that I have a True Devil in my arm, which would make me a devil, but he didn't want anyone knowing this... yet. I nodded at her question.

"So that explains it…" conclude Sona.

"But So-tan! Su-tan is cruel~ I wanted him to call me 'Sera-chan', but instead he called me 'Sera-san'!" whined the mahou shoujo.

Then, the room temperature hit zero and Rias began to emit a crimson aura this time. Sona shook her head at this, and I smiled bitterly at Serafall, who only tilted her head obliviously at me.

(end of another flashback)

* * *

(yet again, another flashback, 4 years ago)

**[Japan]**

"Wah~ this is the human world, huh~! I said exuberantly.

Now, I'm 10 years old, and I decide to venture with Rias to Japan, which I do not regret doing at all. So far, Japan has perked my interests, and if this country is interesting, then what about the other places in the human world? The design of my sword is definitely from this place, and it may have something to do with my memories...

"Neh~ Katsu-chan~ let's go there!" She pointed at a shrine.

"Hai hai, Ria-tan~"

Soon we arrived at the shrine. Rias looked at the horizon and exclaimed, "Look,Katsu-chan! We could see the whole city from here!"

I looked at the horizon as well. "Yeah... it's nice."

"Katsu-chan~ Look! Over there is Kuoh Academy." said Rias while pointing at a wooden building on the distance.

"Kuoh… it's the school that's managed by Lord Gremory and Sitri, right?"

"Yes. Otou-sama and Sona's father built that school so that young devils like us could experience the life and educations in the human world. Although, currently it's still an all-girls school, so males are not allowed to be there."

"So I guess you will go there, and I will be lonely?" I teased her.

"No!... I mean, Otou-sama and Lord Sitri made a plan to turn the school into a co-ed sometime soon... That way… you could attend it with me, and we won't be separated..." said Rias, which gradually went into a whisper. I can still here you, you know? Then, I felt an unfamiliar presence from the nearby shrine. It felt... dark... and there wasn't a single will to live. I decided to confirm the source and called out.

"Hey, I don't know who you are, but you've been watching us for quite some time now. Mind coming out?" I continued to look at the shrine, then after two minutes, the door slowly opened.

It was a young girl, the same age as Rias. She had long black hair tied into a ponytail, a beautiful face for a girl and wore a kimono.

"Are you alright? What are you doing here all alone?" asked Rias with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, you don't look very felicitous right now." I said flippantly.

The girl looks baffled by the sudden questions from the foreigner and the statement from the boy with long hair in front of her.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Rias Gremory and that person over there is... Katsu?"

"Wait, did you really forget my name? I'm hurt, Rias. I thought of you better." I said with mock pain in my voice.

She blushed with embarrassment. "I-it's not like that! I-"

"Nah, save that for later. Anyways, I'm Akatsuki. Genma Akatsuki."

"R-right. What's your name?" asked Rias. The girl again looked baffled by the act between the girl and boy in front of her.

"My name…is Akeno. Himejima…Akeno" said the girl in a dry voice, but with a smile on her face.

"Here. Drink this." I held out a water bottle. Seeing the surprised look on the girl's face, I said, "I know you're very thirsty right now. So quickly drink that or else you might get dehydrated. You could explain your situation after that."

Akeno only nodded at this and proceeded to gulp down the water. After she finished gulping down the last of the water, she thanked us for our kindness, and decided to explain her situation as to why she is here all alone. She explained that she was a child born from a relationship between a human and a fallen angel, and her mother was shunned by her family because of this. She explained how after her mother's dead, she stayed with relatives of her mother, but then they kicked her out, because of her fallen angel blood, which led her to stay in this abandoned shrine. However, the most surprising part of her story was when she explained that her father let her mother be killed, because he wasn't there to protect her, and thus devastated her life. She then stated how she hates her father because he let this tragedy happened.

Rias couldn't help but sympathize with the girl's situation. I, on the other hand, felt that she was hiding something, but decided to respect her privacy... for now.

"Akeno…" Rias started.

"...Yes?"

"Would you like to be a devil?" asked Rias.

"Why would I?"

I decided to step in. "You may have had your hardships now, but as a reincarnated devil, you can begin anew, forget about your past pain, and more importantly..." I went in and did something that surprised both her and Rias.

I hugged her. "You don't have to worry about being alone ever again, because me and Rias will always be there for you." Rias nodded in agreement and smiled happily. Akeno looked surprised and blushed for a few seconds, then began to tear up. Wiping her tears, and not trusting her voice, she nodded, which meant yes to Rias's offer.

"Now... I guess I have something to do now... Rias, I'll be back soon." I looked at a certain location.

"Hmm? Where are you going, Katsu-chan?" asked Rias.

"Just attending to a certain guest..." Then, I disappeared to a building in the distance.  
x

******[Building rooftop]**

I appeared behind the man who had been watching us when we met Akeno.

"...Well, I guess that's the cue to run away." muttered the man. Just before he could get up, I summoned Kuroichiki and pointed it at the back of his neck. After a few moments, he held up his hands.

"Well, well. This is a surprise~" said the man in an easygoing manner.

I remained silent. Who is this man? Why was he spying on us?

"Tell me, kid… How is it possible for you to just disappear and appear right behind me?" asked the man.

"...I ran here." I replied simply. That's right. For the past 2 years training with Souji, my speed increased to the point that I could make my body appear to flicker from one place to another.

"Kid…..tell me…..are you…." he began tentatively.

"...?"

"...By any chance…o_mnipresent_?" the man finished cautiously. I can understand that caution. After all, omnipresence is something the Biblical God possessed.

"No, but if you want, then I'll be. But first, who are you and why are you here?"

"Azazel, at your service." He then turned around. "And~ I'm here to look after a friend's daughter." I raised my eyebrows. Azazel is the governor-general of the fallen angels, and if that's the case, then Akeno is the daughter of one of the leaders.

"It's Akeno, right?" Azazel nodded. I lowered Kuroichiki and sheathed it. "...Please tell me why she is in this condition."

Azazel looked surprised, but consented.

After telling me everything that was reported to him about Akeno, I closed my eyes and turned around to go back to Rias, but not before telling Azazel, "I'll look after her, so tell Baraqiel that she's in safe hands..." Then I flickered back to Rias.

Sometimes after we got home, with Rias telling me off for leaving her, I discovered another persona of Akeno aside from her elegant and gentle one, when I saw her looking at a whip and candles with a face full of ecstasy. I believe I'll stay away from her when she decides to lock on to me, and move to China or something. I'm seriously not into BDSM or whatever it's called.

* * *

(yep, another flashback, 3 years ago)

"Katsu-chan, I don't know what to do~" Rias said to me with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I said with concern. It wasn't every day that Rias came crying to me.

A month ago, Sirzechs brought home a Nekomata that was going to be executed because of something her sister did or something like that, and he decided that wasn't reason enough to kill an innocent girl. So, he brought her here because he figured Rias would be able to get her to open up again, but so far... this is the result.

"...Alright, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Katsu-chan!"

Then, I went and searched for the little girl. There were several places where she could be, so I had to check each one of them. Soon enough I found her sitting on the tree near the lake while hugging her legs and burying her head in it. She looked like she was crying right now. I slowly approached her and called out to her.

"Little girl…"

"…"

"I need to talk to you."

"…"

"Will you come down?"

"..."

"Haaaah..." I sighed out, then jumped up onto the branch and sat next to her, which surprised the girl.

"Can you please tell me why you were crying?" I said to her.

"...Why do you care?"

"Well, honestly, I don't." The girl looked at me with widening eyes. "I mean, I don't care what happened to you, but if I want to know more about you, then I just need you to open up." I looked at her and patted her head. "And~ you are part of our family now."

"...Family?"

"Yes… Me, Rias, Akeno, even Sirzechs and the others. We're all your family."

"…Why…?" asked the girl confused.

"We've already accepted you here, and in a family, nobody is left behind or forgotten."

"..."

"We will never betray you. Now, and in the future, we will always look after you, even if you don't want it." I smiled warmly at her.

The girl looked perplexed at my declaration, and looked into my eyes as if she was trying to find any hints of deception. Slowly, she hugged me and began to sob and cry on my stomach. I could only gently stroke her hair as she released her pent-up sadness.

Later on, she opened up to Rias as well and agreed to become one of her pieces. After Rias reincarnated her with a Rook, she hugged the small girl, and gave her the name Koneko. Since then, Koneko has become extremely close to Rias and Akeno, especially me, taking my lap as her spot whenever we sit down, eliciting some killing intent from Rias and Akeno.

(end of yet another flashback)

* * *

(ehh... why bother... last year)

**[Bael Castle]**

"Sooooo... tell me why we have to meet the Bael clan again, Sirzechs?"

"...You'll find out when we get there~" said Sirzechs in a easygoing manner, but I could feel that this was something serious.

If I'm correct, the Bael clan is a traditionalist clan that is extremely prideful and arrogant to the point of looking down on the other clans, as well as the clan that held the Power of Destruction. I was curious as to why Sirzechs wanted me to learn this from him, since it was hereditary. He told me that with my Sacred Gear's ability, I could easily use the Power of Destruction and blend in as a Bael clan member, not that I was going to do it.

Soon, we were in the castle, and Sirzechs and Lord Bael were in a heated argument.

"That's why~ I'm asking you to let us handle Misla Obaa-san's treatment. Our equipment and the skills of the medical team are sufficient enough to cure her and wake her from her coma." explained Sirzechs with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"And as I told you many times already, I refuse! To receive help from other devils, even if he is one of the Satan, would tarnish the name of Bael! It's better for her to lose her life instead!" shouted Lord Bael with rage visible in his voice.

"But…"

"No but's! My decision is final!" Lord Bael interrupted Sirzechs with another shout. I looked around and saw the occupants snickering at the display. I felt anger well up, but I calmed myself down to talk to Sirzechs.

"Hey, Sirzechs, I'm leaving now. I don't think I can handle any more of whatever from _Lord_ Bael." Then, I heard outrages, curses and insults directed at me, with some gossiping about who I am and what my intentions were, but I ignored them all and made my way to the door.

"WAIT!" A loud voice cut through all the chatter and silenced them. I turned around to see a fuming Bael.

"What?... Oh, may I be excused?" I said flippantly.

"What do you mean by what you said?!" Lord Bael said sternly. I looked at him calmly.

"Exactly as I mean it." I said without hesitation.

"Such impudence. Do you realize who you are talking to?!" shouted Lord Bael, upset at the lack of respect I displayed.

"I guess I'm talking to an inflexible old man who keeps letting his pride dictate everything."

"You should learn to respect your elder, boy! Know your place!"

I looked at him with a face full of disdain, my eyes unknowingly glowing crimson, unnerving the occupants in the room. "And why should I "know my place"? I'll respect you as an elder, but that's as far as I'll go." I turned my back and opened the door, and said something that seemed to drift into my mind.

"Lord Bael, did you know? As one ages, they become more inflexible, making them fall behind with modern times. As much as tradition is important to life, it is also important that some aspects be changed so that it may survive. If you stay as you are, the Bael clan is fated to disappear soon, but who am I to decide? You're the clan leader, not me. Think about that, and make your choice."

With that, I left the room, not regretting the fact that I made a possibility of an enemy.

X

As I walked out of the castle, I felt someone tailing me. I wasn't sure if it was someone who tailed me to assassinate me for my flippancy, or someone who views me as an animal in a zoo. I made my way to what I presume is the training area, and felt my surrounding. A few seconds later, I felt the presence behind a pillar and flickered behind my stalker, summoning Kuroichiki and placing it at the man's neck.

"So... not only are you good at talking, but at fighting, too..." said the man with a tone that says he was happy at this development.

"Who are you?" I said relaxed.

The man turned around, with a widened smile.

"My name is Sairaorg... Sairaorg Bael."

"Sairaorg... You're Rias' cousin?" I lowered and sheathed Kuroichiki at this statement.

"Oooh. So you've heard of me from Rias, huh? What an honor… I've also heard about you from Rias quite a few times, Akatsuki." He looked at me, amazed. "That was amazing! How could you moved so fast?"

I looked at him carefully. He looked like a guy that you can trust easily.

"I trained with a slave driver that could flash in front of someone and then behind them in less than a second." I said, referring to Souji-sensei's training. "But more importantly, I have a question."

"Go ahead." said Sairaorg nonchalantly.

"Why did you follow me?" Sairaorg blink twice at my question and laughed.

"As if I could help it! After all, you are the first person to ever talk back to my old man like that!" explained Sairaorg with a grin on his face. I raised my eyebrows. Looks like someone had never been scolded before. "And now, I found out that you seem to be an excellent fighter as well!"

I took my time processing what Sairaorg just said, and confirmed my suspicion. "Are you saying what I think you are saying, Sairaorg?"

Sairaorg made a feral grin. "Yeah... can you spar with me?"

I looked at him blankly, then smirked at the question. "Of course. I can see an abundant amount of energy in you, and it's calling me to fight. Who am I to refuse?"

We made our way to the training area. Then, we both jumped away from each other to prepare ourselves. "How should we do this?" I called out. I decided not to use Kuroichiki this time, seeing that Sairaorg would use his fists.

"The fight will end if one of us is unable to fight any longer."

"I see..."

With that, the both of us stood still on their spot. The next moment, we charged at each other with incredible speed.

Sairoarg begins a combo of punches and kicks that were out of rhythm, but still carried a blow that screamed, 'Don't get hit!' With that, I parried and dodged each hit and returned with my own combo of punches and kicks. Each hit felt like I was hitting a concrete wall.

'What power! Is this touki?'

"You seem sharper than you look. Yeah, this is touki that I obtained by pushing my body to its utmost limit, and with it, I can use abilities to control the base of life itself."

"Why did you train yourself so hard like this? I thought members of the Bael clan prefer to use their Power of Destruction instead of physical force." I wondered aloud. Sairaorg made a bitter smile.

"Because... I did not inherit that power. My mother encouraged me to become stronger through different methods even though she was treated badly every day... because of me. And before she fell into a coma, I've promised her that I would be stronger than anyone! That's why I want to fight you. To test myself against strong devils like you and then push myself even further!" explained Sairaorg with a smile.

"Is your promise the only thing that supports your fists?" I said impressed.

"Of course not! These fists of mine shall carry me to achieve my dream!"

"Dream?"

"I will become a Maou! That way, people will acknowledge me, even if I'm not talented and then I ccan change the traditions of the Underworld. I would make it so that devils like me would not be looked down and give them equal standing on the society!" declared Sairaorg with a smile.

I looked at Sairaorg, this time with much more respect than I had before. He was nothing like Lord Bael at all, except the stubbornness. I got infected by Sairaorg's smile, and made a wide smile.

"Sairaorg…. Do you know the main requirements of becoming a Maou?" I asked while assuming a firm martial arts stance.

"Main requirements? Aren't strength and charisma enough for a person to become a Maou?"

"Those were indeed important, but those alone won't make you qualified to become a great Maou." I explained.

"Then what is it? Tell me." pressed Sairaorg. I let out a heart-felt laugh.

"I'll tell you after we finished this fight."I gestured at him to give me his best.

Sairaorg showed a fearless smile at this and shouted his war cry. "WOOOOOOOHHHHH!" Sairaorg charged at me at an even faster rate than usual, and punched a Touki-infused punch at my chest. On instinct, I charged some demonic power in my right hand and punched at his fist. Upon contact, there was a huge shockwave that blew away the surrounding for a brief second. Touki and demonic energy sparked at each other, clashing to find the superior. Soon, our hands gave way, and we proceeded to headbutt each other, once again in stalemate.

We broke the stalemate, and resorted to an all-out fist fight. Sairaorg and I exchanged blow after blow, both of us hitting and parrying the blows towards each other. I didn't bother dodging, and neither did Sairaorg. In fact, it hurts so much, but the excitement of getting into a fist fight with someone who can last this long blocked it out. I struck Sairaorg in the stomach, he retaliated by throwing a hook at my face, and I came back and struck him with a jab at the head, he conuterattacked with another hook and struck my chin.

Soon enough, we decided to end it by charging our respective energy into one final punch and unleashed the strongest punch we can muster at each other. Sairaorg struck my stomach, and I struck his chest. After a few seconds of staring at each other, with our fists still planted in each other, both of us collapsed. I got up first, albeit slowly and shakily, but before I could think, my left leg was grabbed by Sairaorg. Although he looked battered and exhausted, the fire on his eyes was still burning strongly.

"We... are not… finished… yet..." said Sairaorg with a pained, yet determined expression.

I looked at him, and smiled, impressed with his willpower.

"The other two requirements in order for you to become a great Satan are…" I said slowly.

"Comrades…who will support you and your dreams….."

"…"

"The other is something that you already possess." With that, I began to walk away.

"Akatsuki! What is the last requirement?" questioned Sairaorg with a loud voice while shakily standing up.

"The ability to strive and never give up." I replied while walking away.

"The ability to strive… and never give up…" repeated Sairaorg.

"Akatsuki! I'm going to become even stronger! I'm going to defeat my younger brother, and become the heir of the Bael clan! After that, I'm going to gather people like me for my peerage and turned them into the strongest peerage ever! I will not lose to anyone anymore until I become a Satan! That's why! Don't you dare lose to anyone until I defeat you!" shouted Sairaorg with a full-blown smile.

I smiled in amazement and gave him the thumbs-up while walking away.

Once I got home, I found Sirzechs and Millicas playing a racing game, which I immediately pouted at because no one invited to play. Rias then came over and scolded me for fighting with Sairaorg, but I could tell that she was very worried that I could kill myself. Well, all in all, I found myself a rival that can surpass me if I'm not careful with my training.

(end of this one)

* * *

(finally! last flashback, last night)

**[Gremory Castle]**

I sat in the living room and looked at the book that Sirzechs lent to me 5 years ago and read the title again, **'Legenda di Vera Demonios'**. Huh, very "original". I opened the book and looked over some parts of it.

"_The True Devils are the primordial ancestors of the pure-blood devils that live today, and most possess vast demonic energy. Those who lack this trait make up for it with another superior condition. However, they suffered from a curse: they are unable to reproduce with their own kind. To this end, they are forced to either possess a human or elope with them, and because the devils' blood that time is venomous, the human blood was eliminated, leaving the weakened devil blood and creating the pure-blooded devils to__day. We don't suffer from the same curse as the True Devils, and with circumstances today… well, that's a different story. So far, there are only a handful of confirmed individuals that are True Devils, but unfortunately, these devils are no longer alive. If any more are found, this text will update itself."_

"_Ozma, the Devil of Chaos, was known to bring chaos and destruction to everything he crosses, in which he was eventually sealed in an undisclosed location. He is said to be friends with Kazan."_

"_Hilder, the Tearful Devil, was the first and strongest magician to have ever existed, where she founded the Magician Council before mysteriously disappearing. __No confirmed descendents.__"_

"_Kazan, the Devil of Destruction, the Blade Soul, was a strictly independent devil, who refuses to partake in any events that don't concern him. Legends state that he is with an individual known as the Dark Demon."_

There were 8 more of these guys, but I closed the book and waited for everything to process in my brain. Kazan… Dark Demon…

'**Something wrong, boss?' **

'No… not now… I'll figure this out myself.'

'**Alright, suit yourself.'**

I looked at the book again. 'This will be useful in the future.'

(flashback end)

* * *

I came out of the trip down memory lane and found that the magic circle was almost finished.

It took a while for the magic circle to transport me to the human world. Once it was finished, I found myself in a forest of some sort, and I figured it was not Japan, from the scent in the air.

I took a deep breath, and then smirked devilishly at the road ahead of me.

"Alright, this is going to be crazy, so let's see what the future holds for me!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**[?]**

"…That child is finally alone."

"Yes, he's finally away from that accursed fake. This is our chance to avenge the loss of one of our valuable comrade."

"Still, shouldn't we try and manipulate him? If so, then we can use that power to crush the fakes."

"He may still reject our offer, like that Vali. However, it does sound appealing, with that strange arm of his."

"I wonder so? He's been with the fakes for seven years now. We'll have to deal a great amount of mental damage to him."

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that we claim back our rightful place."

"Even if we stoop as low as rely on our enemies and humans, or defile ourselves, we will get back what is ours."

"All that stands in our path are our enemies."

"…All hail the True Maous."

"ALL HAIL THE TRUE MAOUS!"

* * *

**And I am done with my fourth chapter! ****A new OC shall make his appearance in the next chapter! I just need to know how he will make his appearance is all!** Yep, I don't know what else to say, besides improving on how to write the action scenes.

**-DarkAkatsuk1**


	6. Chapter 5: Reunion and Sides

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School DxD, only Akatsuki... and Kai.

**Sorry for the late update, guys! I was busy (sleeping and being lazy) with brainstorming and going ahead of myself in creating more chapters and side stories, and eventually, I decided that I would incorporate everything that happened in Akatsuki's three year around-the-world trip into side stories or the like. SOOOOO~ with that, here's Chapter 5! Enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Heya!" = Normal Talking

___'Heya!'_ or 'Heya!' = Thought

******'Heya!' = **Demon talking

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 5**

**Fantasy pic:** The current Akatsuki (17) leaning on a younger Akatsuki's head (7) with his demonic arm, smirking cockily at the camera, with the younger Akatsuki sharing the same expression.

(3 years later)

(Akatsuki's POV)

"Yaaaah~ back in Japan! Looks like it was worth travelling around the world, after all!"

Yep, we're back! After exploring the human world for the past three years, meeting new people and eating, ESPECIALLY THAT, many new food, I have returned back to Japan. Not to mention...

"...Geez, Otou-san. Sometimes, I wonder how you can have so much energy when you basically destroyed a building back in-" a boy next to me quirked up.

"In my defense, that building was a major location that is the hideout of the people who imprisoned you, AND~ I already warned the people in there who wanted to live to evacuate. And lastly, stop calling me Otou-san. I may be your teacher and surrogate father, but that doesn't mean I want to be called that."

**'I don't care what you're called, but I still want to call you Captain I-'**

'Shut up, Guy-that-looks-exactly-like-me.' I thought jokingly.

"...Okay, Katsu-aniki."

I looked at the boy next to me. He had short black hair, but not as black as his own, and hazel eyes. He wore a plain white t-shirt and long black shorts with tribal designs on the right, and white sneakers. He was about eight years old, but he can still pack a punch. His vocabulary is alright, but his attitude is still childish.

"I guess that's better~" I said jovially. "Now, let's see what I should do now..."

"Neh, neh, let's go eat ramen!" the boy said pleadingly. "I've heard that one of the things tourists do in Japan is go to the legendary ramen stand and eat there~"

"Yeah, let's go! I was getting hungry myself. Lead the way, Kai."

"But I thought you knew the way~" pouted Kai.

"No can do. You need to know the way yourself, and the best way to do that is to learn on the go, so lead the way!" I said exuberantly.

"...You don't know any close ramen stands, do you?" asked Kai suspiciously.

"Hahaha~ and that, too. I have never been anywhere else besides a certain school and shrine." I admitted humorously. Kai sweatdropped at the truth. Hey, at least I was honest. With that, we walked around the neighborhood that we teleported into, thanks to Senjutsu.

We were about to turn around a corner, when suddenly...

"It's… A GUUUUUUYYYYYY!" screamed a high-pitched voice, which surprised me and Kai a little bit. I looked for the source, and sure enough, there was a guy in some kind of uniform with a red t-shirt underneath the dress shirt and blazer, kneeling. He was of average height and had short brown hair and light brown eyes. There was also some sort of draconic energy coming from him, but he didn't look aware of it. I looked at him, about to ask what happened, but I guess I didn't have to bother asking.

"DAMN IT! Why does it have to be a guy!? Am I destined to end up in a fellow guy's embrace!? Is that it!? What's with this screwed up setting!?" screamed the boy, seemingly to the heavens, while tears fall from his eyes like a river. Kai was keeping his laugh in, to no avail, and I was looking at the boy, amused at the sudden scene that completely pushed away the thought that we were lost.

**'HAHAHAHA~! Oh man, this is never gonna get old~!'**

"Hey... Katsu-aniki. We should... ask... him for... directions. He... IS a resident around... here... I think." said Kai, in between huffs of laughter.

I looked at the boy again. This time, he was hugging a utility pole while screaming out something that is best left within one's imagination. I sweatdropped at the scene, while giggling mentally at the attitude of this guy, and tried to think of a way to calm him down.

"Oi-"

"WAAAAHHHH! STOP! STOP! I'M STRAIGHT! I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!" screamed the guy while slowly backing down from me. I sweatdropped even more, while Kai laughed even harder at the guy's words, rather than what it really means.

"...You misunderstand. Me and my kid are lost, and I'm hoping that you know some directions to a ramen stand." I said, hoping it was enough to calm the guy down. It did. He seemed to have calmed down, though he was still sweating profusely.

"Umm, well... you go down that way, and turn left, and continue going down until you see a yellow sign, and turn right."

"I see... thanks. Can I have the name of the guy who saved me from misdirection?"

"Hyoudou Issei..." he said cautiously.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun, I hope we can meet each other again..." I said smiling. Apparently, he took the way I said the sentence and the way I smile in a VERY different way again, and had a horrified face.

"WAAAHHH! STAY AWAY FROM ME, DAMNIT!" he screamed again,pointing at me. I sweatdropped again, while Kazan laughed harder, before going the direction Issei pointed out to me.

"Come on, Kai. Let's go."

I walked to the ramen stand, with Kai following.

"Whew... that was close... For a moment, I thought I was going to be with a guy... Oh, crap! I'm late!" I heard Issei say in a distance before running off to a certain place, which I figured out to be...

"So that is Kuoh, huh... last time I saw it, it didn't have that building. Looks like it's co-ed now."

I reminisced for a moment, and then remembered a certain promise.

"Sorry, Rias, looks like the promise will have to wait. After all, what is more fun than a surprise reunion and some champagne?" I asked no one in particular, while smirking.

* * *

**[Old School Building]**

A certain red-haired girl suddenly felt a tingling in her head and looked out the window out of instinct. She felt that there was someone talking about her, and someone she knew, too.

She looked out the window for a moment, before smiling contently to herself. She felt that it was going to be a lucky day.

* * *

(the next day)

"Haaaah... I'm bored." I let out with a sigh. Me and Kai were laying down in a forest that was next to the park. I was awake, and was waiting for Kai to wake up, and man, is he a heavy sleeper. He won't wake up unless he wants to.

Kai and I had slept out in the park after the event at the ramen stand. Yesterday, when we were peacefully eating our ramen, minding our own businesses, some fancy-dressed men decided to go and demand the owner to pay up his "debt". Of course, with our lunch being flipped over because of our table being turned, Kai and I promptly beated the gang members down and demanded where their boss was. In a nutshell, we spent the entire day finding the base and destroyed it utterly. Meh, not that I care, but I have a feeling that I'm going to be a major target for the yakuza or whatever gang now. Then again, I had already made myself known in the human criminal underworld. I think they call me the 'Devilish Trickster' and many others that I don't remember or something. Why? I dunno. Anyways, I digress.

I let my eyes drift off, and caught a certain sight. There was Issei, walking alongside a girl with long black hair. I let out a smile, seeing that Issei had a genuine smile that could only describe how happy he was. But then I frowned at the girl. There was an aura that said she is a fallen angel, and the smile on her face is very fake. So the question is: why would a fallen angel take interest in a human? Oh yeah, the draconic presence...

'Hmm... Looks like I'll have to supervise them for a while. Before that...'

"You can come out now. I know you've been watching us."

Then I dodged the surges of demonic energy thrown at me, before getting up and looking at my assailants. Devils, again. There were three of them, and judging from their aura, they are a lot stronger than the small fries that were sent to me before.

"Huh, more of you guys. Cut me some slacks, guys. I know I'm pretty and all, but you can't just stalk and kill me like serial killers." I said nonchalantly.

"Hmph, you may jest, but now we have a hostage and you will obey us." One of them said cockily, gesturing to Kai, who was still sleeping. However, I laughed at them, earning their confusion.

"I dunno if you really want that." At my words, Kai suddenly sprung up and axe kicked one of them on the head, rendering him unconscious. Then he spun and used the momentum of the spin to deliver a hard hook to another, resulting in the victim to spin violently in the air before landing on the floor out cold. The last one tried to shoot Kai with a ice spell, but missed and was launched backwards with a flying kick to the face, and crashed into a tree, knocking it down on him.

"Nice, you've definitely improved, Kai. You didn't use your Sacred Gear, and none of them died." I praised him. "However, you still wrecked the environment, your moves were quite clumsy, and you weren't stylish enough, so you will have a rank of 'C'."

"Muu~ they woke me up, so I couldn't control myself, Aniki~" Kai pouted.

"Fine, a 'C+'. Now, let's cover ourselves before someone notices us." I said quickly. If Rias found us, then I would have a lot to explain... and I want to stay hidden for now. Sure enough, a magic circle that bore the Gremory symbol appeared, so Kai and I teleported away to another place.

* * *

(later in the evening)

(Kai's POV)

About a few hours later, we were back in the park, where a fountain was in view, and we were in a peculiar place at the moment.

"Umm, do we have to hide in a tree, Oto... Katsu-aniki?" I asked unsurely.

"Of course we have to. It's one of the most basic things stalkers do. Remember to erase your presence." Otou-san said humorously. I sweatdropped at his reasoning. Who are we stalking, anyways? I looked around, and saw a couple approaching the fountain.

"So you fell and became a stalker, Aniki? I didn't think this was possible." I said bluntly.

"Relax, daddy. What people don't know won't kill them." Otou-san retorted, though he tried to look stricken.

I sighed and looked at the couple. It was quite normal for a while, until the lady sprouted black wings, summoned a spear of light, and threw it at the man, who looked surprised at the turn of events. I felt alarmed. I have seen people die before, but it was because I couldn't do anything to save them. This time, I was able to do it, but was unable to because a hand stopped me. Then I looked at Otou-san, who looked quite calm.

"Aren't we going to do anything?" I said with panic.

Otou-san looked at me. "Let's stay back and continue watching."

"But someone is going to die!" I said, but not to loudly.

"Just... continue watching. I think I know what's going to happen. A dragon's presence will always summon attention, after all." He finished with a tone of finality.

I stopped fuming and looked at the man again. The lady had flown off and left the man for dead. He was bleeding out and had a look of regret on his face.

'Is Otou-san really going to leave this man for dead? ...No, I must have faith in him. His decision had always bore good results.'

Then, the same magic circle that appeared this afternoon appeared again, and a beautiful red-haired girl appeared. She looked at the man and had a curious and interested look on her face. She said some things before taking out a pawn piece. Soon, eight pawn pieces were taken out and they began to merge with the man. Then she summoned a magic circle under him to teleport him somewhere before teleporting herself away.

"Rias... you've grown. I wonder if you matured as well." I heard Otou-san say. I looked at him. He had a genuinely happy smile and his eyes were full of nostalgia. Does Otou-san know something about the beautiful girl?

"Let's go. There's something we have to do now." Otou-san say in a rare tone; serious.

"What are we doing?" I asked him, and got a gleaming smile in response.

"REAL stalking."

'...You may as well say that you're gonna go Solid Snake.'

xxx

(meanwhile)

**[Occult Research Club]**

"Huff~ Finally finished. I never thought he would take all eight pawns to be resurrected." said Rias with a satisfied smile. She looks at the man in front of her and noticed that he is one of the members of the so-called 'Perverted Trio'. An amused smile appear on her lips when she began to think how 'he' would react if he faced this kind of person. However, soon after that, she became depressed, due to the fact that she hasn't seen 'him' for three years and there were no news of him from her brother – he only explained to her that 'he' is currently touring the human world. She had started to doubt whether her brother was telling the truth or not, because he always said the same excuse. Also, she was engaged with Raiser Phenex, even though she doesn't want it, and it made her start to believe that 'he' was disappointed with her for getting engaged without telling him.

She was brought out of her depression when she felt someone's presence. It was very subtle and she almost missed it, but she felt it nonetheless. Quickly, she looked at one of the trees, but there is nothing there and there is no sign that someone was there. She continues to stare at the trees for a moment, before shrugging it off as her being paranoid. She then returns her attention back to Issei, and prepared a magic circle to transport him back to his house.

After she transported the young man back to his house, she looked at the sunset for a moment, and reminisced about those moments when she came here with 'him'. She had a nostalgic smile on her lips, and then she pulled out a locket from inside her school uniform – or rather, from between her breasts. She opens the locket and it reveals a picture of a young Rias hugging a boy's arm. In that photo, she has a very innocent and happy smile, and the boy had a cocky, but happy, smile and was hugging her back. She looks at it while stifling a giggle and with a slight blush on her face. Then she muttered 'his' name.

"…Katsu-chan…"

* * *

(outside)

"Whoa... for a moment, I forgot to cover myself. Good thing you didn't forget that, Kai." Otou-san said with relief.

"What's the matter, Katsu-aniki? You usually don't forget to cover your presence at all." I asked with concern. "Does this have something to do with the red-haired lady?"

'Her name is Rias, by the way. And yes, you can say that." He looked away for a brief moment, before taking out a cell phone.

"Who are you going to call, Aniki?" I asked curiously.

"A certain colleague." How vague.

He dialed a number, and waited for three minutes before hanging up.

"Ahh~, forget it. I can't stand the music that's playing whenever I'm on hold with him~" I looked at him for a moment.

"Was it Azazel?"

"Yes... anyways, let's go... I guess I'll be needing sunglasses..."

xxx

(two days later)

(Normal POV)

Issei was in a bind. Yesterday, he had woken up to find that he was still alive after getting stabbed in the stomach, and found that Amano Yuuma was, according to his friends, just an illusion. Then, he was attacked by a man in trenchcoat with the same wings as Yuuma-chan and got stabbed in the stomach... again. This time, he was saved by the red-haired girl he saw that morning in the old school building before blacking out. THEN~ he woke up this morning to find the same red-haired girl sleeping by him NAKED, and soon, one thing led to another, and he found himself in the old school building, the meeting spot of the Occult Research Club. He was currently being informed of everything that had happened to him, and there was no doubt that he had no idea what was going on.

"Oh my, it seems you couldn't handle all the things that I said to you. Forgive me…" said Rias with an apologetic smile. Issei was pulled out from his musing after seeing the beautiful smile of Rias, but then smiled pervertedly when he looked at her breasts.

"...What a perverted face." A cold voice that came from a certain loli cut through his thoughts, and stabbed right through his chest. Issei looked at Koneko with surprise plastered to his face, but then a guilty smile appeared on his lips. Rias and akeno giggled at this, while Koneko only stared passively at Issei. Yuuto, on the other hand, has his usual smile on his face.

"Anyways, Issei, welcome to the family. Can I call you Ise?" said Rias with a smile. Akeno, Koneko, and Yuuto nodded to Issei, while Issei only sat like a statue.

"Y-Yes."

"We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you."

"Eh, ah yes."

"As a Devil."

* * *

(sometimes later)

**[Café]**

"Well~ I'm stumped." Akatsuki said randomly.

He and Kai had decided to chow down at a café, seeing as how they managed to get hungry without doing anything, and the closest place was this place. Akatsuki ordered a strawberry shortcake, while Kai ordered a cheesecake.

"Alright~! Itadaki-!" Akatsuki was prepared to eat, then...

The door opened, and in came a certain white-haired loli. 'Ahh.'

Akatsuki blanched, and made sure his sunglasses were on properly and finished in a low voice, "...-masu...". Kai noticed this, and giggled slightly. He glared at him for a moment, before sighing and began to eat the goodness that was known as strawberry shortcake... the other being combination pizza. Then Koneko decided to sit at the same table as Akatsuki and Kai. By this time, he was sweating profusely.

'Damnit, I can't feel secure in hiding when it involves me not covering my mouth.'

Koneko must have noticed him sweating, but before she could say anything...

"Heya... Hot weather, isn't it?" 'Damnit, why did I say that? It's not even hot.'

Koneko looked at Akatsuki passively, before saying monotonely, "..It's not hot..."

"Ahh~ I thought it was." He looked at Kai to back me up, but he looked away, with his cheeks slightly red.

'Is his shyness towards female still there?'

"Anyways, I'm... Gen... and the girl-shy boy over there is Kai. And you are?" Koneko looked at him passively again, while Kai glare at Akatsuki while blushing.

"...You're in my spot..." Koneko pointed out.

"Eh, it's just a one-time thing. Just let it slide today~" Akatsuki said cheerfully, forgetting that he was hiding. Koneko looked at him for a moment, before ordering cake for herself. Then, Akatsuki began conversing with Kai via eye contact.

'Alright, as soon as we finish our food, we leave. I think Koneko has some suspicion on us already.'

'Okay, but first, why do you know so many people in town, Otou-san?' Kai looked back.

'Who the hell is Otou-san? She's part of Rias' peerage, by the way.'

'Peerage?'

'I can explain that later. Anyways, you know what to do now, right?'

'Yeah, I think.'

"...Are you going to eat?"

Akatsuki looked at Koneko, then smiled mysteriously.

"I think I'm done. Nice meeting you, Ko-err..."

Koneko raised an eyebrow. Akatsuki began to sweat on his back profusely. "Err..."

Kai intervened on Akatsuki's behalf, although his voice squeaked while doing so. "Ehm, Otou-san, I'm gonna be late..." said Kai, convincingly innocent.

Akatsuski looked at Kai in relief. "Ah, sorry about that, Kai. Let's go. Uhh, well, see ya, little girl."

Koneko looked at Akatsuki suspiciously, before dropping it. "...Koneko. Toujou Koneko."

Akatsuki smiled with a bit of nostalgia. "Yeah, later, Koneko-chan."

With that, Akatsuki and Kai left the café, while Koneko was left wondering why the man she just spoke to seemed so familiar.

'...! It can't be!' Koneko quickly turned to look for the man, but he had already disappeared.

* * *

**[Rooftop of a random building]**

(Akatsuki's POV)

'Well, with that, I guess Rias will be informed about me soon.'

"So what now, Otou-san?" Kai asked. I guess it's been a rough day for Kai, having to spend a lot of ki to teleport after me. Meh, he has a lot to begin with, so who cares. Wait a minute...

"Who the hell is Otou-san!?" I yelled while pinching both of Kai's cheeks.

"It huwts~ Aniki~" Kai whined while crying.

I sighed and began to wonder what to do next.

"Meh, we'll stay low for the time being. Devils are already attacking us, so let's keep a low profile."

x

(two days later, yet again...)

"You know what... I'm BORED. Let's not stay low anymore." I said suddenly, rising from a bush in the park.

"I wonder how I'm able to stand you, O-... Katsu-aniki." Kai said, jumping down from a tree.

"Well~" I went to a nearby bench and sat down, Kai following suit. "I guess you can blame my hot-blooded self for that. You never liked people who were always calm. Other than that, you were bored too, weren't you, Kai?"

"I can't say that I wasn't, Aniki. Aside from sleeping, I was really bored." Kai said without hesitation.

"Haaaaah~ ...Hmm?" I caught sight of a familiar figure. Sure enough, there was Issei again, but he was with... a nun? She certainly had an innocent aura, and she was dressed in nun's garbs. Huh, this might get a little interesting.

"Hello, Issei-kun~!" I said out loud to get his attention. He jerked a little, and turned to look at me, and looked surprised a bit.

"Ahh! You're that pervert that tried to pick me up!" Issei accused me, with a pointed finger, which attracted the attention of passerbys. Feeling a bit red on my cheeks, with a little mental giggle, I retorted.

"Well, if you didn't misunderstand my intentions, then you wouldn't have been scared of me at all... or do you really want me to be all homo on you?" I joked with a devious smirk. Before Issei could react, I went into serious mode. "How's your stomach?"

...! Issei looked shocked for a moment, then tried to change the subject. "Asia, this is... err..." Ahh, I forgot to introduce myself. May as well do so.

"My name is Akatsuki. Genma Akatsuki, but please, call me Katsu. And over there, is Kai. Just Kai."

"Asia, this is Akatsuki. Err, Katsu-san, Kai-kun, this is Asia Argento."

I smiled at the nun, who smiled back. "I'm pleased to meet you, Asia."

"I'm pleased to meet you too, Akatsuki-san." replied Asia, with a bow and her innocent smile.

I looked at her, then at Issei. Then I smiled mischievously.

"So are the two of you dating or something? Oh, the two of you must be couples, then!"

"A-ah! Akatsuki-san! Please stop that~" pleaded Asia with a bashful look, though there was a hint of subtle happiness on her face. Issei looked at the scene and let out a silly smile.

I smiled for a moment, and looked at Kai. He too had a smile on his face. Then, we felt the presence of a fallen angel close by, but we both ignored it.

"So, the two of you had a conversation before I called out to you guys. Sorry if it kinda interrupted something important."

Then Asia had a sad expression, even if she was still smiling. Then she turned to Issei.

"Issei... I have a dream that one day... I would have a lot of friends... plant flowers... buy books... and talk to them..."

I looked at her with sympathy. Such simple, yet innocent intentions, but yet, why do I feel that she couldn't do this? I looked at Issei, who looked at me, and without saying anything, we both nodded at each other.

"Asia!" Issei called out, surprising the girl.

"Y-yes?"

"Your dream will come true. Katsu-san and I will be your friends."

"No. That's not it. Issei and I are already your friends. Your dream has already come true." I intervened.

"That's impossible." Ahh, looks like the fallen angel is finally here. I turned around and caught the sight of the same fallen angel that supposedly killed Issei. Ahh~ Kai's blushing up a firestorm. Looks like his head just went soisoisoisoisoisoi~

"Y-Yuuma-chan…?" Issei stammered out.

"Heh. You survived. And as a Devil? Seriously, that is the worst."

"…Raynare-sama…" Asia said timidly.

The fallen angel directed her attention at me. "You, who are you?"

"Ahh~ I'm just your regular vagabond who has no clue why a pretty girl with black wings is here~" I said jokingly. Ahh, I see a little blush.

"I sense sarcasm, but it's still clear that you're not human. After all, I can't sense anything from you." Raynare replied.

"Hn, so that gave me away, huh." I looked at Issei, who looked bewildered at me not being human. Then he turned his attention to Raynare, believing this is more important.

"…What does a Fallen Angel like you want?"

Raynare sneered and stared at Issei disgustingly. "I don't want a filthy low-class Devil like you talking to me." Ouch, a blow to the heart right there.

"That girl. Asia, is our personal belonging. Can I have her back? Asia, you know it's useless to run away?"

"…No. I don't want to return to that Church. I don't want to return to the people who kill other people… Also, you people did things to me…" Asia replies back with disgust.

"Please don't say that, Asia. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me? I also took the time to look for you. Don't make trouble for me." Raynare tried to reason, to no avail.

Raynare approaches the two of them, but then Issei stood in front of Asia.

"Wait. Can't you see she doesn't want to? Yu-, no Raynare-san, what are you going to do with her after taking her back?" Huh, so her name is Raynare, huh. How cute.

"Low-class Devil, don't call me by my name. My name will get filthy. What's between us doesn't have anything to do with you. If you don't go back to your master's place quickly, you will die, you know?" Oh boy, this is getting out of hand. I closed my eyes for a minute, knowing that Kai is now incapacitated, and felt a light spear being formed.

"S-Sacred Gear!" I opened my eyes and looked at Issei's Sacred Gear, and lo and behold. Right there, was Boosted Gear. I was a bit surprised that Issei's draconic presence was coming from that, though it was still in its basic form and looked like a Twice Critical. Apparently, Raynare didn't notice it and began to cackle.

"I was told that your Sacred Gear was a dangerous one before from the higher-ups, but it looks like they were totally wrong!"

"Your Sacred Gear is one of the common ones. It's called the [Twice Critical]. It doubles the power of the possessor for a temporary time, but having you double your power is not a threat to me. Truly a fitting object for a low-class Devil like you." Once again, another blow to the heart.

"Alright, I think this is enough." I said out loud, getting attention from both sides. I looked at Kai, and gave an order to him. "Kai, you will help Issei and Asia escape and bring them to Ri- their master, now." Kai immediately stood up and ran to the two of them, held onto both of them, and used Senjutsu to teleport. Before they could teleport, though...

"Wait, Katsu-san! How do you know that-!"

"Issei-kun, please don't tell Rias about me. I think she'll throw a fit if she knows about me." I begged while smiling. Then Issei, Asia, and Kai disappeared.

"Tch, great. Now I have to find her again." Raynare said with disappointment.

"Aww~ why don't you wanna play with me?" Raynare began to blush, before getting back to her trail of thought.

"Fine, then." She charged at me with her light spear, but before making contact with my heart, I moved the spear to the left and grabbed her right hand, dispersing the spear.

"Wha-?!" Raynare made a gasp of surprise.

"Your posture is a little stiff, and your charge was a little cliche, like you're following the stances of a common footsoldier, instead of your own. Try finding your own style before going for the kill, my little angel." I lectured while pulling Raynare into a ballroom dance posture, holding her right hand with my left, and my right hand on her back.

Blushing more this time, she broke free and formed a lot of light spear to shoot towards me. This reminds me of how I make my Summoned Swords shoot at my enemies one at a time, though it was quicker than how Raynare was shooting it. I dodged each light spear stylishly, the last one dodged with a split.

"Not bad, though you could have hit me if you were shooting faster." I lectured her again, getting up and noticing how she was panting. Is this her first time summoning this many spears?

Then I noticed two more fallen angels sneaking from behind and two light spears came and exploded behind me by a few inches, enough to ruin... my... coat...

"And the devil went bye bye~" the younger of the fallen angel sang out.

"Raynare, are you okay?" the older one asked, landing next to the exhausted fallen.

"Yeah... I'm alright..."

"Oh, come on!" I yelled out in exasperation. The three fallen angels looked at me, very surprised that the explosion did little to no damage to me. "This coat was made with fine leather!" I could care less about the injuries. Right now, my coat, which I took 3 months to design by myself, was completely ruined and irreparable. I looked at the fallen angels, with a serious expression. "I'm making you pay for this. In fact, cough up now! I demand payment for my beloved now-beyond-damaged coat!" I yelled out with a comical expression, all form of seriousness gone.

"You're still alive?" whined the younger one.

"You know what? Forget it. I don't care anymore. Any more of this and Rias is gonna be after my blood, even if it's been a long time." I turned around and waved at the fallen angels. "Bye bye! I'm coming for you~!" Then I teleported to... somewhere.

"Now what, Raynare?" the older one asked.

"...We'll use him as bait. I don't know why, but something tells me that his presence alone is important to the devils in this area." Raynare said with a dazed expression.

"You have a weird expression, Raynare. Could it be-" commented the younger one.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

[Occult Research Club]

(Kai's POV)

"So who are you?" The red-haired lady asked, more like demanded, me.

"...Ehm, I'm a... delivery... boy?" I joked, my voice squeaking. Damn my shyness around females. The black-haired girl giggled cheerfully at my voice and joke, and Koneko looked at me with a surprised expression, though it returned back to a passive one in a few seconds. The blonde haired man looked at me with a refreshed smile, though I could feel a battle aura from him, not that I am intimidated.

"Don't joke around. Why do you have my cute servant and a nun with you?" The red-haired lady pressed on.

"...Because I was told by Otou-san to bring them here." I replied truthfully.

"And who is your Otou-san?" A black-haired lady asked me, with a sweet smile. Honestly, that smile is creeping me out. I began to sweat more.

"Eh heh heh heh... He'll be mad if I tell you anything about him..." I said. Then aura began to pour out of the both of them and I backed away a little. Something tells me that these two ladies are not to be angered.

"I'm sorry, Buchou, I tried to stay and helped, but Ka- that man sent Kai to teleport me and Asia..." Issei said, trying to help me out. Thank you, you have my eternal gratitude.

Then, a light spear was thrown through the window, and there was a note attached to it. The red-haired lady took it and read it out loud. "We have someone important to you. Bring back the nun or he dies." I began to panic for no good reason. Otou-san is strong, so I don't see why he could get caught. Unless...

I looked at the red-haired girl, who looked thoroughly surprised and thoughtful. Then she made up her mind.

"Come, my adorable servants! We are going to see what these fallen angels are talking about!" She began to walk to the magic circle. Before teleporting, she muttered, "Maybe Katsu-chan will be there..."

"I'm coming, too!" With that, I teleported myself to the church with them.

* * *

[Abandoned church]

(Akatsuki's POV)

"...Why are you telling me all of this?" A voice on the phone asked me.

"Well, they're your people, aren't they?"

"With your capabilities, it would be very easy for you to solve this matter on your own. So, why did you go all the way to contact me?"

"Naturally, you're the leader, so I'm reporting this to you."

"I see…"

"Anyways, did you authorize this?"

"No, I didn't. Geez, that Kokabiel. Trying to get on my nerves again, just because he was bored."

"Yeah, remind me to give him a thrashing when I see him again."

"Yeah, just subdue them and bring them back."

"Alrighty, then."

"You have my permission to 'punish' the females to your heart's content~"

"...Whatever you say, Azazel. Later." I hung up the phone, and let out a huge sigh. My goodness, the conversation before this was hilarious, and now, I unintentionally became Azazel's partner-in-crime.

"Well, I guess I'll let Rias and her peerage handle this. If my intuition is correct, then they will try and invade the abandoned church in front of me."

I closed my eyes for a second, then felt a familiar presence coming at me. It wasn't the fallen angels, nor was it Rias, nor was it the devils that kept chasing after me. That means...

"Looks like you found me again, unknown dude with the eyes."

"I would like it if you called me Shu, Katsu-kun."

I turned around and caught the sight of a guy slightly older than me smirking. He had honey brown hair, styled into a wolf cut, finished with a long rattail. He wore a silver jacket with a hood, a long sleeve shirt with the kanji "hope" drawn elaborately on the right side, a black fingerless glove on his right hand, with navy blue baggy pants with lots of pockets and zippers with dark blue combat boots. His right arm is unusually pale, which is in contrast to his fair skin. However, his most astonishing point is his eyes; his right eye was azure blue, like the color of the sky, and his left is a piercing golden.

"And why do I have to call you that? I barely know you, yet you act all familiar with me." I said with irritation, though that wasn't how I felt, weirdly enough.

"Oh dear, Katsu-kun. I know you've lost your memory, but this much? I lost my memories, too, but I don't think I lost as much as you did. Looks like I have to help you regain, even if it's just a little." He then summoned an ornate katana into his right hand, which had a similar presence, yet different as well, to Kuroichiki. In response, and out of instinct, I summoned Kuroichiki in my left and drew the blade slightly.

"Ahh, the good ol' days. Anything coming back yet, Katsu-kun?" he said with nostalgia in his voice. Is he someone I knew? Does he have something to do with my memories?

"...No, nothing at all."

"I guess I'll have to start over, then." He began to position himself into an elaborate act, and introduced himself with a lot of flair in his movement. "I am Shusui Makoto, the protector of the innocent, the predator of the corrupt, the fastest blade, the Silver Flash!" At that, he unsheathed his katana, which produced a blinding light before settling down.

On instinct, I began to position myself as well. "I am Genma Akatsuki, the destroyer of evil, indifferent to justice, the darkest of all, the Dark Demon!" I unsheathed Kuroichiki as well, which counteracted the blinding light of the man's katana with pitch darkness leaking out of my blade. Huh? Did I ever practice this speech?

"You remembered!" The man exclaimed, his eyes dancing with joy. "Do you remember anything else?" he asked with anticipation.

I raised my left hand and massaged my forehead. "No... hazy images are coming back, but otherwise, I'm not going to think about it now." The man looked dejected for a moment, before smiling cheerfully and sheathing his katana.

"Eh, I can try some other time. It looks like you're busy, so I'll leave you alone for now. See ya, Katsu-kun." With that, he disappeared with a flicker of light.

"Yeah... later... Shu..." I turned my attention to the church again. Looks like Raynare-chan just got defeated by Issei, from the feel of a fallen angel's presence being overwhelmed by a draconic one.

Then, Kai appeared alongside me. I looked at him and said, "Kai, you will stay here. I'm going to go and pick up someone." Kai looked at curiously. "Azazel told me to." He nodded.

"Aniki, I told them that Otou-san told me to bring them to you."

"...Meh, I can care less right now. You're forgiven."

I jumped down from the tree and made my way to the church, and along the way, I took out some cloth and began wrapping it around my face. I took off my tattered coat, leaving a long sleeve gray shirt with the right sleeve ripped off, my left arm still covered with the chain and bandages and hidden with the remaining sleeve. Hopefully, it's enough to hide my identity. But the voice...

'Kazan... let me borrow your voice, please.'

**'...Alright.'**

I began to say some random lines, then said, **"Perfect."**

I heard some voice inside the church. "-se-kun, Ise-kun. You have such a wonderful ability. I'm getting more interested in you. You are so worthy to kill! You are definitely in my "Top 5 Devils killing list", so be prepared, okay? The next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay? See ya then! Bye-bye! Remember to brush your teeth!"

With that, I kicked the church door open, making it fly off the hinges and slide a few feet away. Then I stepped in and caught the sight of Raynare on her knees in front of Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Issei. There was also a blonde guy with a sword, and Asia was on the seat, seemingly asleep. If my instincts were correct, then Asia will be resurrected into a devil.

**"Well... hello, how's your day, everyone?"** I said carefreely. I was met with auras of intimidation from everyone present, excluding Issei and Raynare.

"You..." Raynare said with mixed emotions, both relieved and scared.

"Who are you?" Rias demanded. Looks like my disguise is enough. Rias, you need to improve on your observation skills. The others, too.

**"****I am Otou-san, who else can I be?"** I said humorously, walking towards the group, with my presence concealed. They began to prepare for combat, with Rias preparing her Power of Destruction, Akeno charging lightning across her body with a delighted expression, Koneko picking up a nearby seat, passive as always, and the blonde knight summoning a sword and getting into a stance. Issei remained still and watched, confused as to why I'm here. Looks like he saw through my obvious disguise.

**"****Hey, relax~ I'm not here to fight anyone~"** I continued walking, ignoring the obvious threat in front of me, before adopting a serious expression. **"I'm here for ****Raynare****. There seemed to ****have**** be****en**** a miscommunication amongst the group here. Right, other fallen angel-chan?"** As those words came out, the older fallen angel came down apprenhensively.

"How did you know I was up there?"

**"****U****h... more importantly..."** I poked Raynare with my left hand. "...Ehh?" she muttered, before losing consciousness.

"W-what did you do to her?!" the older fallen angel asked, outraged.

**"****Relax, Nice-Legs. I only gave her a death simulation. Look."** I pointed at the green orb surrounding two rings emerging from Raynare. She looked at it for a while, then realized...

"It's Kalawarner, you little-!"

I chuckled and sent the Sacred Gear towards Rias. **"Such a good girl shouldn't die a premature death. If I can't even fulfill a single girl's dreams, then who the hell am I to speak?"** Rias looked at the Twilight Healing, and back at me.

"I know I asked this already, but who are you? Why would you help the nun AND them?" Rias asked, though this time, with less hostility. My eyes dropped into a warm gaze.

**"I'm just doing what I believe is right."** I then picked up Raynare in a bridal carry. **"Come on, err, Kala-chan. Put your hand on my shoulder and hold tight."** Kalawarner looked a bit taken aback at her new nickname, before resigning and held onto me. I looked at Rias and everyone else one last time. **"We'll be seeing each other very soon, so be prepared for my surprise."** Ahh, my choice of words got misunderstood, and they assumed their battle stances once more. I shook my head and dropped Kazan's voice. "I'll see you later, Rias, Akeno, Koneko-chan. Take care of Asia this time, Issei-kun." I said warmly. I gazed at their reaction amusedly before teleporting with Kalawarner and Raynare outside the church, back to where Kai was.

Sure enough, he was sleeping soundly. I sighed tiredly at him, and signaled Kalawarner to pick him up for me. Then we teleported again.

* * *

**[Grigori Institute]**

"Well, she should be waking up by now." I said to Kalawarner, who had been sitting besides Raynare's bed ever since we got to the fallen angel's HQ.

"Mmm... where am I? Ahh!" asked Raynare weakly, suddenly putting her on a lump in her bed, which turned out to be Kai.

"Wakey wakey, sleeping beauty." I said laidback.

"You... wait, where's Twilight Healing?!" She had noticed the absence of the Sacred Gear inside her.

"If I may, why did you help us? If anything, aren't you a devil yourself?" Kalawarner asked

"Easy~ ladies. One question at a time. Raynare you're at home, and Twilight Healing is back to its original owner. Kala-chan, Azazel asked me to save as many of you guys as possible, because you guys were given false orders from a certain someone that I will thrash later, and my identity is currently controversial." I said without taking a breath.

"How do you know Azazel-sama?" asked Raynare, shocked at this new truth.

I closed my eyes, and events that involved his introduction flashed through my mind. Then the more... adventurous memories came back, like the time he and Azazel went to the mountains in some country to hunt for delicious food, the time he wasted a large supply of money to build a secret base with me at an unknown place in Japan, the time they went to the hot springs with the entire Grigori Institute, with some peeking involved, of course, and especially the time when he invented a ray that transformed people into... and the list goes on.

"It's... a long story..." I said with a blush. "Anyways, you guys can report to Azazel anytime, so sleep~ and don't do anything dirty to Kai."

I went outside, and found Azazel standing beside the door, grinning.

"So I take that you enjoyed yourself?" asked Azazel with a perverted grin.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Azazel... I'm sorry. I couldn't save them all."

"No, you did the best you could. Don't blame yourself for this." said Azazel in a serious tone.

"Now where is that Kokabiel? I need to give him a thrashing for involving these beautiful ladies." I said, cracking my knuckles.

"Ahh~ I dunno~ he went somewhere again~" Azazel said carefreely.

"Haaaah... well, anyways, later Azazel. I'm gonna go find something to do that will help me kill time and prepare me for my little reunion with Rias."

"The Gremory princess? My, I still can't believe that you're childhood friends with a princess, not that I mind~"

I stood in thought. The memories that were originally hazy were becoming more clearer.

"Something wrong, Akatsuki-kun?"

"...Azazel, can you do me a favor?"

(later)

I was leaving, and caught the sight of dark silver hair. I grinned.

"Vali, you look healthy."

The silver-haired man turned around, obviously delighted that I greeted him.

"The same to you too, Akatsuki. Care for a match? I can't find Kokabiel, and then there's you." Wow, straight to the point.

"No, not now. I'm going to go Sherlock Holmes for a little. Oh, and did I mention that Sekiryuutei is back?"

Vali made a smile befitting of a battle maniac. "No... but thanks for the info."

"Glad to be of service..."

We stood there for a moment, wondering how to break this awkward tension that suddenly came.

"...Soooo~ seen anything interesting so far? Like, any cute girls with nice butts?" I asked out of the blue.

"Girls with nice butts, yes. Things that interest me? No."

"Ahh."

"..."

"..."

"You got stronger the last time I saw you?"

"Stronger than you might think, Akatsuki." Vali smirked.

"Heh, looking forward to that~"

* * *

(Normal POV)

[Occult Research Club]

Currently in the occult research club, a small party is occurring. This party is to celebrate the new addition to Rias' peerage, who is none other than Asia Argento, their newest bishop. Although it was called a party, it's simply a welcoming party. However, this warm welcome greatly touched Asia's heart and she felt grateful for being turned into a devil. Rias and the others, especially Issei, looked at Asia with warm expressions, and smiles decorated their lips. Even Koneko has an adorable smile on her face. Then Asia went to Issei.

HUG

She suddenly hugged Issei and began to cry in his chest while letting out words of gratitude. Issei, who looked happy being hugged by a beautiful and adorable girl, did the one thing that he had always wanted to do to a girl. He hugged her back.

Rias, seeing the closeness of her two new servants, lets out an amused giggle, and she could only think how nice it would be if she could also be that close, or even closer, with a certain someone. She looked outside the window, and stared at the full moon with a gaze full of longing. She then brought up her hands to her chest and started clutching her chest.

"Katsu-chan... was that you... back there...?"

She shook her head, and turned her attention back to the party with a cheerful expression.

'Maybe later...'

* * *

[?]

"Well... enough is enough, I guess... I'm getting tired of playing mind games to get him to remember..." the man known as Makoto pondered out loud.

"What are you going to do now, Shu? I know that I can't beat him and neither can Layla..." a male voice said, before getting interrupted.

"Are you implying that I'm weak, Rai? I may be a women, but that doesn't mean that I'm weak~" a female voice said teasingly.

"No, err- That's wasn't what I meant!"

"Aww~ you're in for a punishment later... in bed~"

"You guy can save your lovey dovey moment for later. Right now... what can I do to get Katsu to remember quickly?" Makoto began to think, biting onto his thumb. Thinking wasn't his forte at all, despite being a very intelligent person. He preferred to think straight off the bat and go with the flow, unless it's too fishy. Then it hit him like a train. Why didn't he think that? He and Katsu had always did THAT many times in the past.

He began to smirk in anticipation and delight, akin to a battle freak. "I get it... if words and scenes from the past won't do much, then maybe the heat of battle should rouse something up..."

* * *

Omake #3: Azazel's LITTLE Secret

(Normal POV)

"Hello, who is this?" asked Azazel curiously, on his phone.

Akatsuki sighed in a high voice.

"Wait, don't say anything. I know who you are~" said Azazel in a playful tone. Akatsuki waited for the guess, thinking it would be fun for him.

"It's Lily, right? It's been only a day and you already missed me, or was it my 'son' that you missed?" questioned Azazel seductively. Akatsuki had to use a lot of willpower to suppress his laughter. Never did he think that the Governor of the Fallen Angels would have a lover, though that should have been obvious to him by now. "I know I was amazing last night, but you have to know that I'm busy right now~ So… instead of tonight… how about this Saturday? We could spend two days in a row doing such a…"

"Umm..." Akatsuki began with an amused voice. Azazel went silent on the phone.

"Azaz-"

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LILY-CHAN?! WAIT! DON'T TELL ME! YOU'RE HER MAN! AM I CORRECT?!" yelled Azazel furiously.

"Ahh... uhh..."

"I KNOW YOU MUST BE ANGRY WITH YOUR WIFE FOR CHEATING ON YOU! BUT IF YOU DARE HURT HER, EVEN IF YOU ARE HER HUSBAND, YOU WILL TASTE MY WRATH!" Scratch that, Azazel had an affair behind someone else's back.

"No, Azazel. I don't know this Lily, but I am very sure that she is not my wife." Akatsuki said as calmly as possible, though he was still laughing as hard as ever, alongside Kazan.

**'HAHAHAHA~ this is good blackmail material here!'**

"...Is that you... Akatsuki-kun…?" said Azazel uncertainly.

"Yes... looks like I'm now an accomplice in your little secret, Azazel. I never thought you had it in you~ I'm so proud." Akatsuki said humorously with fake tears of joy.

"(GULP) ...You... won't tell anyone... right?"

"Yep, this is good blackmail material." Akatsuki said nonchalantly.

"PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU! PLEASE DON'T TELL SHEMHAZAI OR HE'LL KILL ME IN THE MOST GRUESOME WAY POSSIBLE!" begged Azazel, tears streaming down from his eyes.

"Alright, you're forgiven. I don't see any benefits in telling this to anyone, anyways. There's something I need to tell you."

"Okay..." Azazel said in a low and depressed tone.

From that day onward, Azazel would listen to Akatsuki's every words, unaware that Akatsuki really meant that he wouldn't blackmail him into anything. Eventually, this would bloom into a great friendship that would last for many years to come.

* * *

**Here are the profiles of the new OC's!**

******Name:** Kai (real name X9481)

******Titles:** Sealed Heir, Waka Tora

******Gender:** Male

******Age:** 8 (biologically 15)

******Race:** Demigod

**Likes:** Akatsuki, members of **[REQUIEM]**, anything Akatsuki likes

******Dislikes:** Anything Akatsuki dislikes

******Body:** petite and very slim (child form), toned slim build (teen form), scarification tattoo X9481 vertically on left shoulder (HINT HINT!)

******Height:** 4 ft 7 in (child form), 5 ft 8 in (real form)

******Hair: **Short black hair

******Eyes:****H****azel**

******Personality:** (child form) Naive, polite, innocent, clumsy, loyal, quiet, shy around girls; (adult form) essentially the same, except more serious and sharp

******Equipments: **His whole body

******Sacred Gear **[Rage Luxuriate] - In a nutshell, the angrier Kai becomes, the stronger he gets. However, if he has too much rage, his mind will slowly deteriorate to the point that he won't be able to differentiate between friend and foe. It takes the form of angry golden materials forming around Kai's arms, up to his elbows. His Balance Breaker [Ravaging Wrath's Bane] is simply a much stronger version, albeit without the mind deterioration and glowing white eyes, plus more transformations according to the amount of rage.

**Abilities: **Black Origin Threshold, Overpowering Instincts, Senjutsu, Power Suppressant, Enhanced Senses, Forbidden Heir

* * *

******AND**

* * *

******Name:** Makoto Shusui

******Titles:** Silver Flash, Hope's Prophet

******Age:** 20

******Race:** Human/part-Dragon

**Likes:** teaching, eating, reading, his friends, teasing Saphire

******Dislikes:** anyone who hurts his friends, thinking

******Body: **Normal/slim muscular build, pale white right arm, tattoo on right shoulder and arm, distinct wolf-like teeth, fair skin

******Height: **6 ft

******Hair: **Honey brown wolf cut w/ long rattail

******Eyes:** Heterochromic (left golden and right azure blue), hides the golden eye with glasses

******Personality:** Honest, diligent, kind, intelligent, merciful, goofy, calm, protective

******Equipment********s****:** Killjoy (_personal weapon_, orichalcum katana), Tonbogiri, holy lightning spirit sword, Heaven's True Dawn (twin silver revolvers), vast variety of firearms in pocket dimension

******Sacred Gear: **Lost Longinus [Sealed Elysium] - Within Makoto's right arm is an Evil Dragon that he has "tamed" personally. Makoto has access to several light and lightning-based abilities, making others speculate if he is actually an angel or a fallen. However, this light is different from the others; it cannot be manipulated or dispersed by others and reminds the enemy of nihilism and despair. Like Akatsuki, he has a Chaos Break, along with his Balance Breaker [Quicksilver's Resentment] and Juggernaut Drive [Eternal Light of Divine Infernal].

**Familiar:** Yasha, the legendary white dire wolf

******Abilities:** Transcendence, Dimensional Rift, Eye of the Almighty, Advanced Growth Rate, Mysterious Tattoo, Senjutsu, Seidou Goui, Lack of Presence

* * *

**OC Profiles will be updated in my profile soon!**

* * *

**Well, it's official. I will NOT put up a harem list; I will leave the guessing game to you guys! (aren't I evil? MUAHAHAHAHA) That way, you guys can have some fun thinking while I stay at my desk suffe- ...brainstorming about what to write next. I have two questions...**

**1. Should I have Ravel fall in love with Akatsuki's passion or become a part of Issei's harem?**

**2. Should I even continue this fanfic? (I'm kinda losing motivation because of me becoming a college freshman. And tuitions, too, Oh God, I hate being poor.)**

**Ahh, this story will be on hiatus the beginning of the second week of July til beginning of August, so I'll try and post a new chapter, maybe even a side story, before I go on vacation to another country. Until then~**

**-DarkAkatsuk1**


	7. Chapter 6: Wrapping up the Past

******Disclaimer:** I do not own High School DxD... but damn I wish I did.

**I'm back from the dead, my fellow readers! Actually, hooray for not being dead yet! Damn, it feels nice to be back behind a computer typing up a fanfic that I forgot about over the one-month trip into a country that has hella pickpockets, but whatever! I feel that this story will be getting more erotic and more gory (I hope not), so the rating has been changed to M.**

** And without further ado, here's Chapter 6!**

_RANDOM QUOTE!_

_"Akatsuki, on the scene!"_

-Akatsuki Genma

**Chapter 6**

**Fantasy pic:** Makoto stands in a church like place, behind him is a large stained glass window, featuring an angel with a pair of metallic silver wings spread out. He blocks the view, making the angel wings the only visible part, with his arms outstretched slightly, Killjoy held backhand in his left arm, staring at the camera with a 'holier-than-thou' expression.

* * *

**[Occult Research Club]**

(Normal POV)

Rias Gremory has been restless this entire week. She would walk back and forth in the club room while seemingly contemplating about something. She did not give any replies to the students who approached her; hell, she didn't even seem to notice their presence. She would grip her head as if she seemingly had an incurable headache, and have a pained expression while doing this.

Unfortunately, her mood also influenced her peerage's mood. And they couldn't help, but feel and look at her with worry plastered on their face. After they look at each other and silently agreed...

"Buchou? Is there something that bothering you?" asked Akeno with her usual smile. Rias got pulled out from her dilemma by Akeno's question and then she looked up to her friend. She then raised her eyebrows in wonder when she saw that her peerage is looking at her with worried faces, and some, especially the former nun and the newest addition to her peerage, are fidgeting with nervousness. She looks at each of them with confusion, because they seem to be concerned with her, but she doesn't know what made them looks like this.

"Umm… What do you mean?" asked Rias with a strained smile. Akeno frowned slightly at this.

"I mean… is there something that you want to share with us? Something that has been weighing in your mind?" asked Akeno, while gesturing to the rest of the Occult Research Club. Rias looked at her peerage, and then she let out an audible sigh, while slowly massaging her temple.

"It's nothing really… It's just…there's a lot of things that need my full attention… and my mind is tired thinking about them." explained Rias while waving her hand as a gesture for them to not be worried about her.

"...Liar..." came the quiet voice of Koneko. Rias became surprised at Koneko's accusation; while on the other hand, Akeno narrowed her eyes again. Meanwhile Ise and Asia looks at Koneko with a confused expression, while Kiba look at his 'King' with concern on his face.

"Buchou. Please tell us… What is it that is really in your mind…" pressed Akeno, however this time there is no smile whatsoever on her face. Instead, there was a truly serious face. Rias became a bit unnerved by Akeno. She gulped down her nervous spit and decided to be honest to her friend.

"It's… because of '_t____hat____'_…" trailed Rias with a sorrowful face. Realization dawned upon the entire Occult Research Club members, except for Asia and Ise, who both had confused expressions.

"A-ano…Buchou-san? What are you talking about?" asked the clueless Asia. Rias look at Asia for a moment, before she opened her mouth.

"Ara ara, uhuhu~. Don't worry Asia-chan. Our Buchou simply has problems with her love life~" explained Akeno with mirth on her face, although underneath, she was frowning deeply.

"L-love life?" exclaimed Asia with a blush, while on the other hand, Ise became shocked upon hearing this.

"B-Buchou-san! I didn't know that Buchou-san already has a lover!" cried Asia with an embarrassed look. Rias look at Asia with melancholic eyes, and shook her head.

"No. Not a lover… At least…not yet…" confessed Rias with a small sad smile. Asia look at her while tilting her head in confusion. Ise, on the other hand, became crestfallen and slightly depressed after Rias' confession.

Akeno and Koneko, who usually get annoyed upon hearing Rias talk about Akatsuki like he belongs to her, could not help but also get depressed slightly. Rias decided that she had enough of this kind of mood and then tried to shift the conversation away.

"Alright! That's enough!" clapped Rias with a fake smile. "It's not something that is needed to be concerned about by any of you. Why don't you all go back to your training? Akeno, please continue to watch over Ise's and Asia's trainings, okay? I need to go somewhere for a while." And with that, Rias stood up from her chair and began to walk out of the room.

"Ah! Ri-Buchou!" Akeno called out to Rias once again, but Rias only looked back while putting her index finger on her lips while closing one of her eyes. Akeno reluctantly held back her attempt to stop Rias from leaving and gave her a nod. Rias smiled at her friend, and left the room.

"U-umm…Akeno-san? What exactly has been bothering Buchou?" Akeno looked at Ise upon hearing that question, but then she let out a small sigh upon seeing the clueless faces of her juniors.

"Well…the truth is…Ise-kun…Asia-chan…" Akeno began to trail off while Ise and Asia look at her with faces full of curiosity and expectation. Kiba only shook his head slightly upon seeing this, while Koneko remain passive as usual.

* * *

**[Akatsuki's Mindscape]**

(Akatsuki's POV)

Well, same training as usual, except in my mind, I have to focus on my mental strength, which is supervised by the guy inside me. Mental training, in my opinion, is MUCH more demanding than physical training, especially since it is nothing like exercising, where you push yourself to the limit and beyond it. Mental training required that you find your limit and maintain it, something not familiar to me.

**'It's time.'** Kazan said abruptly, with an uncharacteristically serious face.

"...? Time for what?" I looked at him confusedly. He saw my expression and enlightened me.

**'I think you should know by now.'** he said with that same face. Okay, you're really freaking me out now.

**'****10 years ago, you gave away your memories in exchange ****for your freedom from nothingness, along with a new life.****'** He began melodramatically. **'****You lived with the Gremory's for seven years, trained with the Maou's servants for six years, before deciding to go ****on an adventure****around**** the world, in which you encountered **_**him**_** several times for the next three years. Now, a ****few days ago, you finally got his **_**real**_** name. Don't you feel any memories resurfacing?****'**

I thought about it, then answered, "Yeah, before I got his name, I would usually fight him on instinct, and some moves that I don't know how to do would just pop up as if I knew it the whole time. Now, I've been getting a lot of hazy images in my head, dream or not..."

**'****Which leads back to my first statement.****'** Kazan said in finality. **'****I assumed that you would try and find your memories while adventuring, but lo and behold, your chance at reclaiming the lost came in the form of Shusui Makoto.****'**

I looked at him blankly. Seriously? What the hell is wrong with you? Your pattern of speech doesn't match your personality at all. Unless...

"Did you become a poet while you were absent from my head, or when I wrapped you with those new chains from Azazel? Or are you finally mindbroken? I don't know what crap you've been smoking, but I want 3 pounds of that shit you're on." I said, slowly brimming with amusement.

**'****I'm not~****'** The serious face of Kazan was immediately shattered by the happy-go-lucky expression that adorned his face. I sweatdropped, and felt a weird sense of relief. **'****Hahahaha~ did you get scared of me being like that~?****'**

"I'm still not used to you acting like a secretary at all..." I said.

**'****Hahaha~ Sorry~****'** Kazan said, without even sounding sorry.

Then I realized something. "Wait, why did you start acting like Zechy when I left the Underworld, anyways?"

**'****Ehh~? I thought you liked it~****'** Kazan said, childishly pouting.

"One Sirzechs is good enough. I don't even want to think about what will happen if the two of you meet."

x

At that moment, in a certain office somewhere in the Underworld, a red-haired Maou felt a tingling in his nose, which then escalated into an extremely hard sneeze.

"ACHOOO!" Which blew away all the paperworks that were littered on the Maou's desk.

"Do you have a cold, Sirzechs-sama? It is very unhealthy for a Maou to be on duty while having a cold." A voice asked, which is revealed to be Grayfia, holding onto another stack of paperwork.

"Wait, Grayfia. I know this sensation." Sirzechs said with a serious expression, holding up a hand to stop her. Grayfia was taken aback. She had never seen Sirzechs with a serious face during a time that is not a crisis before. "If Okita's belief in Japanese superstitions is true, then that must mean that someone is talking about me..." He held onto that face, until it broke down into childish excitement."Ahh~! Ria-tan or Katsu-kun must be thinking about me~! Ahh~ I don't know what to say~ hahaha~ does Katsu-kun want to call me 'Onii-sama' already~?"

His excitement suddenly died when he felt that cold aura emanating from a certain maid nearby. "And here I thought you were finally going to take your job seriously..."

Sirzechs could only say one thing at this moment. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." What he got was a punch in the face.

x

Back to our hero...

**'Muu~'** Kazan pouted some more, before returning to his serious face. **'...So, what are you going ****to do now, Akatsuki?'** I stopped my training overall and began to think. What IS there to do now? **'If you're not going to do anything at all, I might just [Chaos Break] to satisfy my vices...'** Now THAT got my attention.

"Good Lord, no, please don't. I'll forgive you the last time you did it, and during that time there was hell of a lot of blood surrounding me, and it was 98% MINE." I only got a shrug from Kazan.

**'Meh, don't just sit around doing nothing to save yourself, then. It was a good thing it KINDA saved your life, though.'** He had a point there. I was in a near-death situation, and if Kazan hadn't suddenly taken control, I would have seriously died. What happened at that time is a different story.

"True... well, there are some things I want to do before finding Shu."

**'Alright, I'm with you. This is getting interesting.'** Then, a certain memory came to me, and I smirked at it. "Yeah, you were never interested in anything when we first met. You were only after my body like a crack addict after his drug." That got a sheepish grin on Kazan's face. **'Tehe~ looks like you remembered that part... A headstart, I guess...'**

With that, I got out of my mindscape.

* * *

(later...)

**[Park]**

"Soooo~ why are you two here again?" I asked, with amusement and disbelief. Right now, Kai and I were talking to the fallen angels, Kala-chan and Raynare, that coincidentally, or not, walked by the park and spotted us. Raynare had glomped me, and is still hugging me. Kai, on the other hand, began blushing a firestorm when they came close to us and is out of commission.

"Azazel gave us an order to continue watching the Sekiryuutei, and well... Raynare was quite eager to do it since you were nearby." Kalawarner said stoicly, a hint of amusement somewhere in her voice.

"I see... so how are you going to watch Ise-kun? This isn't exactly fallen angel-friendly territory anymore. Besides, you two are basically wanted now." I said, flippant about their situation.

Kalawarner stood in thought, then responded, "That is for us to figure out. I admit that I didn't think far, but two brains are better than one. So, can I have Raynare back?"

"Ehh~? I like it, though~" Heh, I can feel her breasts on my chest. Hmm... I still can't measure a girl's BWH but touch though... bummer. Kalawarner chuckled in amusement at my childish behavior.

"Raynare, can you get off please?"

"Nope~! I still haven't repaid you enough yet~" she said happily, in a singsong voice. What happened? Few days ago, she was acting, to say the least, very different. Now, she's acting like a child that is eager to please someone she favors highly.

"Ahh, well. Looks like I'll help out, then. I have nothing better to do." I said nonchalantly, earning a surprised look from Kalawarner. Raynare continued snuggling her face in my chest, as though she didn't hear anything. "What? I can't do what I want?" I asked.

"Well... no... but aren't you a devil or something of the like?" asked Kalawarner uncertainly.

"What about it?" I said without concern, before casting a spell and tapping the both of them with my left arm. They were slightly taken aback by the sudden action. "There. I removed your fallen angel presence and replaced it with a normal presence. It should last for a week or so. Thank and worship me." I said jokingly.

"Thank you, and no, uhm... I never got your name."

"Akatsuki. Call me Katsu."

"Then, I'll see you some other time, Katsu-sama." She then turned to Kai and smiled teasingly. "See you as well, little boy. Come on, Raynare. Orders are orders." This earned steam coming out of Kai's head, and Raynare pouting.

"Go, Raynare. We'll see each other again." I said warmly.

"Okay! Promise?" Raynare said childishly.

'Ahh~ I'm gonna have a lot to explain later' "Promise."

With that, the two of them left us and that leaves me and Kai. I took a deep breath before saying,

"Kai."

"Yeah?"

"Fix your gynophobia."

"Don't wanna."

"I'll make you fix it. Once I reunite with Ria-tan, I'm enrolling you in Kuoh."

"...Please don't."

"Nope~! Your rejection is denied~!" Then I adopted a serious face. "It''s time to train now." Kai looked up in anticipation immediately, much like a kid who was told that he would get free candy. "Today, we're working on your agility, flexibility, and speed."

Kai only tilted his head in confusion. "Why not strength training?"

I shook my head. "Your strength training is on your own. And besides, it's not good to have just strength, because without speed, you won't be able to catch up to an opponent that dominates in the speed category. You understand?" I know this because he carries around weights at all times, and how much he carries all the time is a secret~

Oh, and for the people who are thinking how a kid can understand all of whatever I just said, I trained the kid the same way my Spartan teachers (AKA Sirzechs' peerage) trained me. All from the day we met. Which was exactly last year.

Kai nodded, sulking slightly, and got into a low and wide stance, akin to the traditional Chinese and Indian martial arts, but at the same time, different. I studied the stance, checking for any flaws, before nodding in approval and smirking madly.

"Let the torturous training begin."

RUMBLE RUMBLE

"..."

"..."

"Well~ let's go eat before training then. After that, business." I said dismissively, much to my shameful delight.

"Business? Since when were we ever busy?" Kai asked blankly, clutching his stomach in pain, or hunger.

"..."

"..."

'Well... I don't know either. There WERE some times, but... I never cared. It was either eating a restaurant into ruins or just plain old messing around without a care in the world.' I thought sheepishly, before shaking my head. 'Aside from that, I wonder how Rias is doing. If I remember correctly, Sona is also at Kuoh...'

* * *

(meanwhile)

"Rias… Do you seriously think that way? That he would abandon us?" Sona asked coldly, yet there was a tinge of something else in her voice.

"...No." Rias said with conviction.

"..."

"Katsu might not be here, but I know he is not here because of a reason. After all, he never did something without a reason. Besides… he made that promise with me. He promised that he would come and attend Kuoh with me, and I know that he would never break his promise." Rias said smiling, while placing her hands on her chest, a warm feeling growing in her. Sona only looked at her friend/rival for a moment, appraising her, but then she let out a sigh while smiling.

"Then you should have no reason to think that he abandoned us right?"

"Yes… You're right. I'm sorry, Sona." Rias bowed her head slightly with a rare show of humility from her usual dignified self.

"It's fine. More importantly, what are you going to do with your engagement?" questioned Sona. Rias made a confident smile at the question.

"Simple. I will challenge Raiser to a rating game." replied Rias without hesitation.

"Rating game?" Sona raised her eyebrows. "Rias… I know by challenging him to a rating game you could cancelled your engagement…but that's only if you win. Surely you realize what kind of opponent Raiser is."

"Of course." replied Rias simply, closing her eyes.

"Do you think that you can win?" asked Sona.

"It's not that 'I think I can win', it's that I must win." explained Rias with her eyes still closed.

"Well, I expect you not to lose then. After all my reputation will also crumbling down if my main rival lost to a man like Raiser" declared Sona with a smug smile. Rias merely gave her rival an equally prideful smile.

x

(at the same time, on a tree little far from the ORC)

"Well... why wasn't I aware of any of this? Rias is in an engagement... She thinks I abandoned her for a second... She's gonna resist her marriage? And she'll do it with her peerage, and not alone... Looks like the little princess is no longer a child wanting to do everything alone." I said to myself, feeling proud of Rias deeply.

"Uhm, aniki, you always talk about the pretty lady with red hair with affection, so what's the biggie? Is she your concubine?"

"...Where did you learn that word?" I asked, surprised that Kai knew what the word is.

"Raynare-san said something about it. I don't know what it means..."

"...Yare yare, looks like there was a little miscommunication." I said carefreely.

"...?" Kai looked at me, tilting his head to the side slightly like a confused puppy. I swear, I can see dog ears sprouting out of his head and a wagging tail behind his back. Is this an illusion?

"Anyways, the pretty lady with the red hair is Rias Gremory. We were childhood friends back about 10 years or so. And there were a lot of things that happened between the two of us... like me saving her from another devil, me teasing her a lot especially, and..." I drifted back down memory lane, and before I knew it, I had said everything I could remember to Kai, who listened raptly with attention. When I finished...

BAM!

I turned my attention to the window of the old school building immediately, and saw a panicked Rias, who apparently opened the window. She looked quite exhausted and... disorganized, to say the least. If you want me to be blunt, her clothes looked like they were stripped off forcefully, and her breasts were almost revealed.

Damnit.

"A-akeno, will you stop tickling me, PLEASE?" begged Rias. I quirked an eyebrow. Akeno was the cause?

'...Why am I not surprised?' I laughed at myself.

"Ufufu~ Buchou~ It's useless to beg. After all, this is your punishment!" declared Akeno, smiling sadistically while moving her fingers wildly.

'Hehe~ I can see what's coming.' I thought while taking a notepad and pencil out of nowhere.

"Now then, Koneko-chan, Asia-chan, come and help me 'punish' our dear Buchou~" said Akeno with a radiant smile.

Rias looked like she was prepared to jump out the window, only to be held down by Koneko-chan. Haha~

"You can't run…" said Koneko in a very passive tone. Cold, if you ask me.

"K-Koneko! Release me at once!" ordered Rias in vain. Koneko merely shook her head and continued to hold Rias down.

"B-Buchou-san! I'll do my best!" said Asia with a very shy expression, hell, there are even tears in her eyes. Ahh, how the pure became corrupt so fast is unknown to me~

"Asia! Don't do your best in this situation!" yelled Rias with a horrified look. She then became paler than a ghost when Akeno slowly came closer to her with a playful smile. Akeno looked at Rias while licking her lips sensually, and then…

BOING

"N-no! S-stop it Akeno!" yelled Rias with a bright red face. Akeno's hand had shot towards Rias's breast and she had begun fondling her nipples. Akeno simply giggled at Rias' reaction and then placed more force into her hands. Rias tried to hold back her voice, but then-!

"AAAHN~!"

'Ahh~ such eroticism~... this will be the second greatest novel I wrote...' I thought while writing down everything that was occurring in front of me. Little did I know, my first novel had already brought forth a revolution in the world of erotic novels. Only God knew what would happen if I published a second one. "Yosh, Kai, watch carefully, the power of eroticism betweeeeee~e~and he fainted again." I looked at the downed figure of Kai, who had fainted and miraculously didn't fall off. Meh, at least he fainted from a nosebleed. That means progress has been made. Yay for me... and him.

"A-Akeno! K-Koneko! Cut it out! Mou~ Ise, Yuuto, help me!" cried Rias with tears in her eyes.

'Not happening at all, Ria-tan...' I thought, sweatdropping in the process. 'Ise-kun looks too happy to even move, and Yuuto-kun seems too much of a gentleman to even dare.' Sure enough, my assumptions were correct. Yuuto-kun decided to just enjoy the tea on the table, and Ise-kun looked content with just watching the whole erotic scene with a perverted look, his mouth drooling and nose bleeding buckets. How he is still standing after losing that much blood is beyond me. His expression was then interrupted by Koneko-chan striking him with a lamp, her usual deadpanned expression glancing down at him. If I saw correctly, her lips seemed to have said, 'Pervert face.'

"Enough is ENOUGH!" yelled Rias, panting. Aww~ looks like the erotic scene is over. I still got enough material though, so I'm happy. Ahh, I forgot. Rias still looks cute. What a nice day it is today. Yep. The clouds look like a pair of cantaloupes. The fruits, you pervs. Always a lucky sign. Note my sarcasm.

X

(few days later)

Well, it's been a long week. I finally got a change of clothes, and it seems to complement the situation me and Kai are in. Both of us were wearing a black long sleeve, black cargo pants, black combat boots, black gloves, and to finish it, a jet black long coat with an oversized hood that could hide our faces. Pretty much all black.

**'Like Organization XIII! I don't know about the pants, but whatever!'** Kazan remarked.

Well, at least it compliments the time of midnight, blending in with the darkness. I can still be seen if you look carefully or if you can sense things like a master.

"Neh, aniki, are we going to go soon?" Kai asked, somehow sprouting his dog ears and tail again, as though he was begging to go someplace else.

"..." I remained silent. If there was anything that I am always wary of, it was Grayfia. And lo and behold, there she is, talking to Rias, who looked like she was on the verge of crying, in the old school building. Grayfia still has the same stern maid aura, good for her. And Rias... why is she crying? It pains me to see her cry, especially after that event years ago.

Then, the aura changed a little. Hmm, looks like Grayfia is in... an onee-sama aura? Damn, I didn't know that existed. I continued watching the lip movements, and from what I can discern, Grayfia wants Rias to marry who she will be happy with. That's cute. Ahh~ my back feels prickly. They must be talking about me. Does that mean...? ...Nah, that can come later.

xxxx

(rewind...)

[Occult Research Clubroom]

"Rias… tell me. Why do you oppose your engagement?" asked Grayfia with a gentle smile. Rias rubbed her face in an attempt to dry her tears.

"Is it not obvious?" Rias asked back. Grayfia has a knowing smile on her lips, and then she gives a slight nod.

"Akatsuki… right?" asked Grayfia. Rias blushed at Grayfia's words and shyly nodded. Grayfia gave a sigh which made Rias look at her with a questioning gaze. Grayfia looked at her 'little sister' and showed a very rare smile. A mischievous smile.

"Don't worry… I simply wanted to confirm something…" assured Grayfia. Rias looked at her with that same questioning gaze, but then realization dawned upon her.

"Grayfia! You said all those things just then to make me tell you my reason, didn't you?" interrogated Rias with a yell. Grayfia simply continued to smile.

"Of course." replied Grayfia simply. Rias went beet red due to the bluntness in the answer.

"Wh-why?" stuttered Rias.

"It is the duty of the maid of Gremory Household to ensure that their master always receives the best – even in marriage. However…" trailed Grayfia.

"However?"

"Personally, not as the maid of Gremory, but as Grayfia Lucifuge, I want my 'little sister' to be happy with the man she loves…" said Grayfia with a smile. Rias blushed at the implications of her relationship with her beloved. She stared at Grayfia's eyes, and couldn't find any form of deceit. There was only truth in those eyes.

"Not to mention, I'm sure 'Otou-sama' and 'Okaa-sama' also wanted the same thing, despite their urge for you to marry Raiser Phenex…" explained Grayfia. Rias blinked twice, but then she became gloomy.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Rias with a sad face. Grayfia only gave her another smile, but this one is best described as motherly instead of mischievous.

"Let's just call it… a mother's intuition…" replied Grayfia mysteriously.

Rias stared at Grayfia for a whole minute, and then she sighed at Grayfia's conviction. Rias about to say something, but then Grayfia interrupted her again.

"That being said…I hope you will take full responsibilities of your actions…" began Grayfia with a stern gaze and an equally stern voice. Rias became pale when Grayfia turned into her 'Onee-sama' mode, and began to lecture her.

"You need make sure that you plan your moves carefully, and properly plan your next actions for all possible outcomes." continued Grayfia. At that moment, Rias looked like a little kid that was being lectured by her teacher or mother, and she started to shrink. Grayfia, whether she noticed or not, ignored Rias' expression and the fact that she shrank in favor of continuing her lectures.

Grayfia continues her lecture for more than ten minutes, and in that time, Rias keeps shrinking until she finally began sulking in the corner. Grayfia sighed at the similarity between Rias and Sirzechs, but then she remembers something important.

"Rias…." Grayfia called her without the use of honorific which surprised Rias slightly.

"Yes?" said Rias while still sulking. Grayfia let out another sigh, but then her expression turned serious.

"Make sure… that you do not get Akatsuki involved in this." warned Grayfia.

"!" Rias gasped at what Grayfia just said and couldn't help but ask for the reason. "Why?"

"Surely, you do not want to disturb him and his little adventure? My, if we hadn't kept an eye out for him, we wouldn't have known that he is already back in Japan." sighed Grayfia, in exasperation. She had only known that boy for ten years, yet in that time, she had already considered him like a little brother that acted too much like Sirzechs.

Rias widened her eyes at the revelation and looked at Grayfia in surprise. "You mean... Katsu is back already?" Grayfia nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, he is currently in Japan now, but where, I don't know." Rias became happy at the first part of the sentence, and Grayfia continued, "And considering who he is and if I know him well enough, he might just burst in out of nowhere if he learns about your arranged marriage. Because of that, you should do your very best to win. You don't want your reunion with him to happen with you as someone else's wife, right?"

Rias stared into Grayfia's eyes, and from the fire in her eyes, Grayfia knew that she has managed to instill another reason within Rias to win her rating game. However, saying all of this placed a pain in her chest and a sour taste in her mouth. She had basically lied to her own family in order to instill a ray of hope in her little sister, something that didn't bode well with her.

Although Grayfia didn't show it on her face, she became frustrated. For the last three years, she had been worried about her 'little brother' ever since he cut away his presence from the rest of the world. In simple terms, he had not contacted the Underworld since he had left and he was utterly untraceable.

From what reports Ajuka had managed to write out, Akatsuki is a human, and at the same time, not human, and a devil, and at the same time, not a devil. If anything, he was a pure-blood devil, yet he was also pure human. His arm made sure of that: 100% human and 100% devil. Instead of being baffled, surprisingly, Ajuka had simply shrugged it off as 'something expected of a legend'. She didn't know how to react to how her husband's best friend had been so flippant about the result, despite knowing some history behind the closing act of the legend.

'Akatsuki... wherever you are, please be in Japan right now. Don't make me a liar to my little sister...' Then she saw something that brought her out of her musing and narrowed her eyes. Two suspicious figures in black hooded coats. Standing on a branch of a tree. The moment she had laid her eyes on them, the smaller figure disappeared, or rather, ran away at a remarkable speed, while the other jumped down the tree and proceeded to the gates.

"Rias-sama." called Grayfia in her usual strict voice. Rias looked surprised at the sudden revertion to maid mode, and then prompted her to continue. Grayfia gave a slight nod of appreciation.

"I shall take my leave. There is something that demands my attention." explained Grayfia. Rias simply gave a nod without asking anything, because it would not do to delay someone like Grayfia from carrying her duty.

Grayfia looked at Rias for a moment, and then she nodded at her once more and created a magic circle to teleport herself away.

xxxx

(rewind back ago, moments ago)

"Ahh, looks like Rias is getting lectured again. Hahaha~ she's shrinking, she's shrinking. She looks like a chibi now! Aaaaaand she's sulking in the corner. Like brother, like sister. Grayfia must have seen the similarities, because she stopped scolding Rias and told Rias something." I commentated. Damn, I make a good commentator!

"Otou-san." I felt a tick mark grow on the back of my neck. "Otou-saaaaaan." Okay, I need my idiot son to shut up before I get found. And I don't need to be found yet.

"Kai. Just. Be quiet, please." Okay that was a good way to say things nicely to Kai, because he shut up immediately.

I looked back and it seemed that Grayfia had not noticed us. Ahh, looks like Rias is happy again. And determined, too. I was beginning to wonder what Grayfia said to her about me, then I saw her look in my direction and saw her eyes narrow. Uh-oh.

I looked at Kai, and it seemed he got the message from my eyes: 'Kai. Run. Now.' I didn't need to say it myself. Thank goodness he hid his presence and we were wearing our hoods, which effectively shrouded our faces in pitch black. I jumped down from the tree we were on and proceeded to walk to the gates. Then I felt the cold presence that I knew so well behind me. I proceeded to turn around in a laidback manner, hoping that she didn't see my face. Ahh, she narrowed her eyes at me. Looks like she didn't appreciate my flippancy.

"That style of yours... it works not by blending your aura and presence into the surrounding, nor by turning it into the surrounding, but by completely erasing your presence." interrogated Grayfia. Right on the hot spot on the dartboard. I didn't want to say anything, or rather, make any sound from my larynx, so I settled with clapping in amusement. I think the gesture was more of an insult than a compliment, though.

"Tell me. Who are you?" Grayfia demanded with a stern look and voice colder than ice. Oi oi, the trees close to us are freezing. If those are fruit trees, I'm calling JSDF to deal with this. I shrugged. This elicited a glow of power coming from her hand, which was then pointed at me.

"As a servant of both Sirzechs Lucifer, and the Gremory household, I demand that you tell me your identity... NOW." repeated Grayfia with an even colder voice. Oh boy, this is getting out of hand. The trees are frozen solid, goddammit! I don't want to fight her... or maybe I do, but if I do... maybe Kai is far away now... Ahh, what the hell. I want to fight her.

I slowly took a battle stance, and created a Summoned Sword, the shape of a katana, in my hand. Thank goodness I learned this outside my training with Zechy's peerage. Looks like I will have to use everything I learned outside the peerage then. No Kuroichiki to help me. Anything of past materials will reveal me. Grayfia didn't seem to take the bait, nor did she looked taken aback at how a sword appeared out of nowhere. Oh well.

I pointed at my chest with my left thumb, and beckoned at Grayfia in a 'come hither' way. She intensified her gaze and flared her killing intent to the max. She then created numerous magic circle behind her and in between us. Thank you, sign language. I responded by creating a dome of Summoned Swords around us, each floating around us pointing down. The battle will begin now.

Oh, and if you want to know what my gesture meant, 'Want to know who I am? Come and find it out yourself.'

x

(Kai's POV)

"I felt it too. That silver-haired lady was strong. Stronger than me! I don't know about Otou, but I hope he's alright." I continued running,

I slowed to a stop when I felt that the air didn't feel right. Suddenly, my instincts yelled at me to duck and bolt to the right, and I complied. A bolt of lightning narrowly missed me, which was then followed by a surge of demonic energy which also missed.

"Ahh ahh, and here I thought that the plan would work." Some guy with shoulder length black hair and a scar on his face said while descending to the ground. He wore some kind of "Freeze the kid without him noticing and capture him. Well, so much for planning. I bet Shu placed me in a wild goose chase. How did you know I was here?"

"...Instincts." I said simply. I think he sweatdropped a little at my answer.

Then I heard a giggle come from behind me. It's... a women's voice. I turned around and saw a lady in... I don't want to describe, but in other men's word, sexy clothes... appearing behind the guy and attached herself to him quite... uhh...

"Rai, I believe we were suppose to hurt him without any serious damage." she said, dismissing Kai's presence off the bat. What's with her?

"Still, I'm impressed.

'Ugh, there's strong... REALLY strong! ...Looks like I'll have to use THAT.' Then, a memory came to my mind, making me close my eyes briefly.

_'Remember, Kai, if you are in a situation where you must use your Sacred Gear, never, EVER, let your anger control you. Rather, channel your anger and unleash it on your enemies.'_

I then opened my eyes, and smiled ferally. "Yeah, I remember, Otou. Now, let's dance violently! Rage Luxuriate!"

X

(an hour later)

(Akatsuki's POV)

'Hah~ hah~ hah~ Like I thought, not a good idea to fight Grayfia, but I still did it...'

I managed to get away from Grayfia, not before revealing a few more new skills, but not Kuroichiki. Now, my coat is all tattered around my body, with rips and holes scattered around, but luckily, my hood wasn't touched at all, and the clothes underneath managed to stay together, through some ability from some deity. I have a feeling that the remains were what Grayfia was after. Why? Because none of the remains are around at all.

I grimaced at the wounds inflicted around my body, before sighing in self-mockery.

"That was a disaster."

**'No kidding. Both of you fought, and ended in a stalemate. The only reason you were able to escape is because the woman was too tired to chase after you.'**

"Well, sorry for running away then." With that, I took off the coat altogether, my hair fluttering due to the speed I took off the coat, and gazed at the room that Rias and her peerage were in. Then...

"ACHOO~!"

I looked back at the clubroom, before smiling sheepishly.

"Ehehe~ Rias, if you talk about me like that, I might blush hard~" Then I turned away, intending to look for Kai.

**'You're really gonna leave her like that, huh, boss?'**

"...Yeah. Rias is old enough to fight for herself. Everyone grows, and soon, they also need to sort their own problems out as well. She won't need me for this... I think."

I looked back at the clubroom briefly, before running after Kai.

"Good luck… Rias." I muttered along the way. Then I heard Ise-kun wail out loud. For what, I don't know, but I bet it was funny. I smiled a little, before adopting a serious gaze.

_'If Rias is unsuccessful in cancelling her engagement with __that__ Raiser Phenex… Then…maybe at that time… I will…' __I paused a little. 'No, I'm sure Rias will be able to do it...'_

X

(Kai's POV, again!)

"You're... you're good..." I managed to breathe out, laying on the ground and getting back up painfully, managin to suppress the flowing rage inside me. It's been about an hour since we began fighting, and he hasn't even pulled out his Sacred Gear, if he has one. He had been using lightning-related skills for a while, before revealing himself as a Fallen Angel or part of it or whatever and started using light weapons with lightning. Like I care. The feud between the three races didn't interest Otou, so it didn't interest me either.

"You're not too bad yourself... kid." the guy, I think it was Rai, breathed out as well, getting off his knees. I managed to bruise his cheeks and give him a black eye, and from his expression, maybe even cracked his ribs a little. "You aren't a devil, nor are you an angel or fallen. What are you?" he asked cautiously.

"I don't know, and I don't care. I am who I am. Nothing else." I said automatically, remembering a quote Otou said some time ago.

"...You speak like you're older than your age. I like that." He paused, before turning to the woman next to him, now identified as Layla. "Go back, Layla. I want to talk to him alone."

"Muu~ am I a nuisance to you?" she pouted teasingly, but when she saw Rai's serious expression, she nodded. "Fine, I'll see you back at base." And like that, she opened some portal out of darkness and stepped in it, disappearing with it.

Rai looked at me, before sighing. "You know, when Shu told me and Layla about you and Akatsuki, I didn't pay much attention to how powerful you were, because from what I heard, Akatsuki was as powerful as Shu-"

"Shoe? Your boss is a shoe?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

"No, his name is Shu."

"Shoe."

"No, Shu."

"Shoe?"

"Whatever. Anyways, what I'm saying is that I didn't pay much attention to you at all, and well... I'm paying the price for it, I guess." He dispersed his pitch black wings and light weapons, before walking to a nearby wall to lean on. "To think I would meet someone who isn't human, or rather, beyond a human. I think we could be great brothers if we had met a earlier time."

"...Wait. Why are you telling me this?" I asked in confusion.

Rai assumed a thinking postition, before shrugging. "I don't know. For shits and giggles?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...You're weird."

"Well, sorry for being weird, then." Rai said, puffing his cheeks playfully.

Suddenly, Otou appeared out of nowhere and placed himself between Rai and me. He appeared stoic, but I saw a glimpse of worry on his face when he appeared.

"Well, this is surprising." Otou said suddenly, with surprise in his voice.

"I know, right? You came here, knowing that a fight is going on, only to see that it already ended and both of us are in rags. Woohoo~. No need to fight anymore~" Rai said sarcastically, albeit playfully.

"No... that's not it..." Otou said, walking towards Rai. He didn't seem to care, or he knew that Otou wouldn't hurt him or something. "Just, you remind me of someone. You have his aura, but your face resembles..." He drifted off at the last part.

"Oh? And who DO I remind you of?" Rai asked, curiosity and... hope?... evident in his voice.

"Two people, actually. The first person has your aura. His name is-" Suddenly there was a LOUD noise that came from nowhere particularly, but they both didn't seem to hear it, though Otou showed annoyance on his face. Rai, on the other hand...

"Of course I would have his aura. He IS my father, after all." he said, with pride well hidden on his face.

"Well~ he never told me he had a son, so that leaves me with more questions than usual. But for after the next person, you look like-" Then, that SAME noise blared out of nowhere, prompting Otou to yell out comically in annoyance.

"DAMNIT, AUTHOR! STOP THAT!"

**{Sorry. All for plot!}**

"Oh~ Okay then."

Rai had an expression of surprise and... joy(?)... on his face. Joy, because I think he almost shed a tear.

"...I... I see..." Rai mustered out, trying to keep his voice from cracking. Otou smiled, though that kind of smile was something I saw very rarely. It was a knowing smile.

"S-she... she's still... alive... I'm... so glad..." Rai said in between intervals, one of his hands covering his mouth to hide his expression. I can see that he's crying out of joy upon this revelation of his.

"Yeah. She's still alive. Now, what do you want me to do? You want a shoulder to cry on? I charge for guys, you know." Otou said, before pausing. "Ahh, I never got your name though."

Rai rubbed his eyes, before turning to Otou. "My name is Kitsukawa Raiden, and as you can see, it's not my real name. Just a name that I adopted after... 'THAT' event."

"I see. Why did you abandon HER?" Otou asked seriously, with a little edge in his voice.

"I... I didn't want her to come... I didn't want her to be in danger... I... I didn't want to lose her like I lost..." Rai closed his eyes to remain composed, while Otou sighed in annoyance.

"...You know... for an older twin... you are a fool." he said bluntly. "You had the responsibility as the older sibling, yet you still ran away. It may have saved her, but if anything, you are selfish." Rai said nothing, not even bothering to deny it. He shook his head.

"She's fine... right?"

"Yeah, she's fine, alright. Shinier and brighter than you think she is."

Rai nodded his head, smiling . "Back on the subject about why your kid is hurt." Rai said, clearly messaging he didn't want to talk about his past anymore. "Shu wanted to send a message, but then... well... this happened, instead."

"I know. He wants a duel." There was a pause. Otou looked like he was swimming through his head; something I don't see him do often. "Though if I remember correctly, our duels are more like deathmatches than duels." he continued sheepishly

"Heh, I don't know that. I guess humans would call this 'accidentally learning'?" Rai said with humor in his voice.

"I think the more proper term is 'The more you know~' " Otou joked back

"So are you gonna do or not? Duel him? I don't know if Shu has patience or not. I never saw him wait for anything-"

"Oh, he has patience alright. He just chooses to get things over with faster."

"So it's true that you two are friends. You know a lot of things that I don't."

"Getting there, I suppose. Let's go then. Come on, Kai." I blinked out of my stupor and

"I don't know what you want from fighting me at all, but you have something fun planned out for me... right, Makoto?!" Otou yelled out loud, seemingly to the sky..

xxxx

(5 days later)

**[Underworld, Sirzechs' Office]**

"Sirzechs-sama. I want you to look at this." Grayfia commanded with a very stern voice. Sirzechs could only nod weakly, since he couldn't really say 'no' to his wife.

"...Hmm? This is?" asked Sirzechs curiously as he glanced at the papers that Grayfia presented to him.

"The analysis report about the pieces of cloth remains that I brought back a week ago. It was the only clue I could get about that man who escaped from me" said Grayfia. "I thought you might want to read it first, because he might pose a danger to Rias-sama" stated Grayfia. Sirzechs gives a grateful nod to his wife.

"Let's see…the material is…? Hm… That's new." muttered Sirzechs. He read the paper, muttering to himself how the world had so many crazy people that could be so free and do whatever they like, including turning the skin of one of many legendary beasts into a coat. But then, he stopped reading and muttering at once, his eyes widening in surprise, as though wondering why he had never thought about it.

"Sirzechs-sama?" asked Grayfia, confused as to why Sirzechs suddenly stop reading the report and why he had started smiling widely.

"Grayfia."

"Yes?"

"Could you prepare an extra invitation to Rias' engagement party?" requested Sirzechs while smiling at her.

"Addressed to... ahh. Of course, that boy..." said Grayfia, who slipped a small smile. She had guessed correctly and teleported herself away to do what Sirzechs asked her to do. Sirzechs merely continues to smile, before he looked at the purple sky outside his window. His smile widened even further, and he closed his eyes.

"Welcome home…. Katsu-kun…"

xxx

(Akatsuki's POV)

**[Middle of Nowhere]**

"Soooo~ is there a reason why it had to take 8 days to get to wherever we are, Raiden?"

"Just call me Rai, and apparently, we got lost." Raiden said in annoyance, his face going red.

"That's the same excuse you just for the last 8 days. You must have absolutely no sense of direction, cuz we got lost in an f'n straight path. Please don't tell me you also know Santouryuu..."

"Please... as much as I like Zoro, I don't know Santouryuu, since I wasn't training my neck and jaw to hold a sword in my mouth when I was younger. Plus, I don't have a marimo head."

"It still doesn't change the fact that we're lost."

"Are you trying to imply that I'm stupid?"

"Well~ you DO lack some common sense."

"Don't shirk from the question."

"You SO~ don't act like her at all."

"...I still like getting whipped, you know." he said hesitantly, pushing his two index fingers against each other.

"..." I stared at him, while making a 'jiiiiii' sound with my mouth closed. I don't know if I should be proud of him, or repulsed by him. Honestly.

"...Yeah." He began looking uncomfortable at my stare of death. Is he perhaps a closet masochist, or closet sadomasochist?

"..."

"Anyways, awkward silence aside, we're here." We stopped in the middle of... absolutely nowhere. Nothing but rocks, grass, and a freaking tree growing in the middle of f'n nowhere.

"Seriously? This is the place? No wonder we keep getting lost. We were ALREADY here to begin with." I remarked sarcastically.

"The only thing I was ordered to do besides bringing you here is-"

"To prevent anyone from interfering between the two of you. You heard him, Kai. Stay with him." I finished for him. "If anything, this guy here will be protecting you from the following shockwaves when we're killing each other." Kai proceeded to walk over to Rai, looking nervous or concerned.

"Yeah, of course. I'll look over your son for you." Rai gestured Kai to follow him to a far away place. Just a few minutes of waiting, and I heard that familiar annoying, yet relieving voice from a certain someone coming in.

"Hello, Katsu~! Long time no see!" Shu came in with a blinding flash, arriving at where it was blinding. Alongside him was quite a charming lady in her early twenties, and instincts told me that she was taken.

"Shu. I wish you would stop flashing me. And NOT that kind of flashing." The lady beside him giggled at my mistake.

"Aww~ I wanted to say something about that, but you beat to it." Shu said with a small pout.

"Whatever. Anyways, you sure know how to invite someone to a fight. No ring, no announcer, no commentator. Hell, there isn't even an audience, minus your two little companions and my little guy."

"Hey~ I'm not little~" the lady began complaining childishly. "Just so you know, I'm a lot older than you think I am~!"

"Pfft~, could have fooled me." I said a little impishly.

"Hmph~!" the childish lady puffed her cheeks and placed her hand on her hips, turning her head to the side with her eyes closed tightly, like a child . Not that I'm complaining. She's acting like a certain Maou Shoujo, minus the small stature.

"Huh." Rai sighed out. 'I rarely see Layla act like that around people. And when she does, it's usually towards someone she regards as an older sibling...'

"My apologies, Katsu-kun. I was so excited to see you that... I forgot to invite more people to attend out little bash." Shu began humbly.

"Well~ if this ever made live TV, people will be swarming us, so I think this is better." I began to bring out Kuroichiki, while Shu brought out Killjoy. As both of us unsheathed our blades, the swords began to react to each other, as though they were finally clashing against their hated enemy.

"Soooo~ why don't we hurry up and present our gifts to finish our little friendly reunion, Katsu?" Shu said, an aura of nihility beginning to emanate from his right arm.

"Why not? I still remember that we haven't finished out duel how many years ago." I responded, my left arm tugging itself against the mystic chain. Kazan, sorry for taking away your fun. You can have it some other time.

"Yosh, let's get this started!" Shu said, positioning himself dramatically in an extremely smooth Iai stance, Killjoy now sheated

"Akatsuki, on the scene!" I drew Kuroichiki, its blade still as dark as the night sky.

**{What is the elusive Makoto Shusui really planning?}**

**{Is there something behind-the-scene that must be known?}**

**{Will Akatsuki get his memories back?}**

**{Why do I sound like that DBZ announcer at the end of each episode?!}**

**{Find out more in the next chapter of RotDL~!}**

"Oh, shut up." Shu and I said simultaneously, both in a lax fashion.

**{...Okay...}**

Xxxx

**Omake #4: An Explanation, if You Please?**

**[Author's Head]**

Akatsuki: "Well~ you sure took your time posting this chapter, huh, Author-kun?"

**{Hahahaha~ well, I had stuffs to do~}**

Akatsuki: "I can't do anything about that, even if I could. I mean, I'm just an OC you came up with, and Kazan is just a guy you took out of-"

Kazan: **'SSSHHHHH~ the readers aren't suppose to know anything~! At least, the people who know who I really am will care!'**

Akatsuki: "Oh, right. Anyways, when can I expect you to get a new chapter out and entertain your fellow minio- erm readers?"

**{No promises~! All I ask is... my fellow readers! Please be patient! I have a life, too! And if my imagination gets the better of me-!}**

Akatsuki: "I'll be there to beat his brain back to shape. Oh, and there's a lot of materials for THAT part, right?"

**{Yeah, yeah. Just let me figure out how to introduce them!}**

Akatsuki: "Well, that's all, folks! This omake is just me breaking the fourth wall. Why?"

"...Because I can. After all, it would be no fun if I don't know anything that's happening in other animes, mangas, cartoons or in whatever messed-up world you readers live in."

**{Hey! I live in that messed-up world!}**

Akatsuki: "Well, sorry about that. Okay, I wasted much time. ByeAuthorseeyouinthenextchapter!"_And like that, Akatsuki dashed toward Makoto to clash blades with him._

**{...Did he just seriously dash off like that?} **

**{Damnit, Akatsuki! Hey! Don't go breaking the freaking fourth wall again, the two of you!}**

Akatsuki: "I'm inside your head! I can do whatever the hell I want! And NO, go post your own damn crap!"

Makoto: "Why the hell am I not getting a single monologue in this omake, besides this one?!"

**{Fine! Be that way, meanies!} (storms off)**

xxxx

**A/N: For those who were excited or hoping to see my other OC's in action... well, I'm sorry, but that will have to come later. Kai, Rai, and Layla WILL have a showcase of their abilities, but if there is someone I want to show off first, it's definitely Makoto Shusui. After all, what's more interesting than to show how strong my main OC's rival is? Anyways, hope you guys are still there to read about it~**

**Alright, I know you guys have some questions as to why I haven't updated my story in one he~e~ell of a long time, so I will proceed to guess what they are and just answer it: NO, I will not quit making more chapters just yet. I do not plan on abandoning this story unless I'm dead or something serious happened to me. I just have some issues outside that needs to be taken care of. So for the people that actually enjoy this story, rest assure. For the people that don't like this, well... I still love you~ Until then, my fellow minio- readers~**

**-DarkAkatsuk1**


	8. Chapter 7: The Past is a Good Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD... but if I did, I would be hella rich.

**A/N: IMPORTANT! (or not, your choice):**

**Heya, my fellow readers! Just a little announcement that may possibly be how I release each chapter from now on… As some of you may already know (if you take the time to read my A/N's), I have a freaking college freshman, and big whoop, it turned out to be a mistake(?) for me to take several classes at the beginning. As a result, I got pulled away from this favorite work of mine, which happened to be in conflict with my internal schedule of when I do my fan work… **

**So for now, for the people who ACTUALLY like this story, I'M SORRY! Just bear with me for about 3 months or so. Updates will most likely be slow, and may be uploaded in the limited time I have during Fall 2013…**

**Anyways, here it is, folks! The long anticipated (not really…) new chapter of the story stuck in my head! …Well, there has been a lot of contemplation in my head lately, along with those damn college classes (those aside for now), about how I've been writing this. I had a cousin read this, and the criticism? Almost too little ACTION scenes. So this chapter will mainly be action scenes. For the people who like action, well, this is your lucky day!**

**Enjoy!**

_x_

"_Playful and dangerous. Naughty, naughty, Kuroi-chan~_

_-Akatsuki_

**Chapter 7**

**Fantasy pic:** Akatsuki holds out his demonic arm, thumbs down, at the camera, while biting onto a cross. His other hand is sweeping his hair back to show his red eyes glowing crimson.

x

**[Kuoh Academy]**

Rias Gremory and her peerage had finished their training camp events and now, they are currently resting to revitalize their bodies. However, for a while now Rias had this nagging feeling that something bad is currently happening.

"Buchou. Here's your tea." said Akeno, as she poured Rias the tea that she made.

"Ah. Thank you, Akeno." said Rias gratefully. She took a sip of the tea, but then noted that the tea tasted bland, unlike Akeno's usual tea, which tasted strong. "Akeno, is something wrong?" asked Rias.

"Ara. There's nothing wrong, Buchou. I'm fine." Akeno responded with a smile. Rias look at her skeptically, but then she noticed that Akeno looked restless. Rias rubbed her forehead, and then she noticed that Koneko hasn't even touch her tea yet.

"Koneko, are you alright?" Rias asked with concern for one of her youngest servants. Koneko merely shook her head, and her body starts to tremble.

"….I have a very bad feeling…" muttered Koneko with a voice that is unlike her usual passive and emotionless one. "…Something bad is happening to… to…" said Koneko with a strained voice, unable to finish her sentence.

Rias looks at Koneko with a face full of surprise, because she never expected that her 'rook' has the same bad feeling as her. She turned her eyes to Akeno, and Akeno silently nod, as if to say that she too has that bad feeling. Rias furrowed her brows, and she brought her hands to her chest, because that sickeningly bad feeling grew even stronger every second.

"Katsu…"

* * *

**[Middle of Nowhere]**

If one could describe the show, in a sense, that they are witnessing at this moment, they can only describe as a stylish choreograph that was masterfully put together. Such is the grace and fluidity of the movements of the two that the untrained eye would be enthralled by the display. The two were both dancing with weapons; it was a form of art hard to come by, especially when they already have other means of weaponry, and now, the two men were practicing the art of the sword; an immaculate blade dance.

Unfortunately, the sheer bloodlust and killing intent that emanated from this display says otherwise. Let's say that both already have blood staining their clothes, though it isn't very noticeable. Scars bled and cuts are formed with each passing seconds, and it didn't help that the smiles on the two men's face were not of passion and happiness, but more akin to a battle frenzy, with a touch (pft~) of ecstasy, thus adding a sense of dread of what could potentially happen.

This was no fight, this was no battle. A fight had a sort of honor or code, a sense of order, even in the most desperate of times. Even an assassin with his underhandedness and shadowy killing art held a trace of dignity, of professionalism in what they did. But the two did not care about rules and order. Maybe even self-respect.

To put it simply, to those who had been a thousand battlefields, this was an all out massacre.

As he sprang towards Makoto, Akatsuki had thrown his nodachi, the blade soaring through the air like a piercing arrow, intending to impale the man at the heart. Makoto responded in kind by throwing his katana, the sword spinning through the air like a shurikan, at his opponent.

Akatsuki easily caught the spinning blade in midair by the handle in a backhand style, while Makoto ducked at the nick of time, swaying his body to catch the nodachi from striking the ground and used it to slash Akatsuki, still in the air. The result was a strong backlash wave that sliced the surrounding grass in half.

The two remained in stalemate, both instinctively growling at each other like sworn enemies before Makoto pushed Akatsuki back, and charged at him in an iai stance without the sheathe. Likewise, Akatsuki switched his enemy's blade to his left hand, and in the same backhand style, began charging the blade with demonic energy, and once fully charged, began slashing the air three times, which formed a twisted red crosses that flew towards Makoto. He sliced through each crosses, defusing them, and found Akatsuki flying towards him, his demonic arm seeking face and his blade nowhere to be seen. Makoto counterattacked by reflexively dodging the offending hand, and struck his nose with the pummel, sending Akatsuki backwards and rolling on the ground a few feet, before he regained his footing.

"Getting tired yet?" Makoto called out, feeling nostalgic.

"I should be asking you!" Akatsuki retorted.

Both were panting deeply, their fight had gone on for at least three hours, and it still wasn't enough. Soon, Akatsuki got back up, smiling delightfully. He reclaimed Killjoy, and threw it back to its rightful owner, Makoto doing the same with Kuroichiki. Once both blades were caught simultaneously, they resumed their fated battle, appearing as nothing but blurs.

"You should know. Where the hell are we!? This is not soil at all! It feels like it, but it isn't! Akatsuki said in between parrying and slashing.

"Perceptive like always! We are in a pocket dimension of mine!" Makoto answered, getting in an iai stance and swiftly drew his sword and sheathing it again. Akatsuki swayed to the side, narrowing avoiding a cutting void that appeared at his previous

"And in this dimension, we can go for as long as we want. Time will pass slowly outside, so a day here will be like a second outside."

"Convenient. So that must be why that Rai took so long." Akatsuki said, suddenly feeling elated.

"I know right?"

Both glanced each other, before resuming.

* * *

**[Nearby Cliff]**

"They're dancing." A certain black-haired boy said in fascination.

"More like slaughtering each other. Not that I don't like it…" Layla said unconcernedly.

"…They're powerful." Rai thought out loud.

"Ahh! Otou's using one of the moves he taught me!" Kai called out excitedly.

"Ho? And how does it go?" Layla asked in curiosity.

"Like this!" Kai got in a particular stance, his right arm mimicking holding a sword. He began to dish out the move that Akatsuki used on Makoto, involving a complex twisting of the body, and finished with a swift upward thrust.

"Instead of a flying fist, Otou used his sword instead!"

"Looks unorthodox... ah, good work copying it." Layla commented, ruffling the boy's hair, who then turned crimson at the contact.

"If they could train me, then I might be able to surpass-" Rai suddenly bit his tongue.

"Raichu, are you still thinking about that again?" Layla called out in a sharp tone.

"No." The answer came too quickly.

"Please, Raiden. For the sake of your sanity and mine, just train properly and don't go about in shortcuts."

"…" Rai stood in thought, before shaking his head and commented on a previous thought. "So why am I 'Raichu'?"

"Hmm? What's going on?" Kai asked in confusion.

"It's nothing. Don't dwell on it." Layla said in assurance.

"?"

* * *

**[Middle of Nowhere]**

Akatsuki was having the thrill of his life. Never had he experienced such an ecstatic feeling outside of adventures and families… maybe he had before, if his returning memories were true at all. In fact, he was too high on battle frenzy to notice that his memories were returning at a faster pace than normal, no doubt from the heat of battle. Akatsuki, however, did not care. At the moment, he only wanted to satisfy a hunger that had long ago lain dormant and has began raging again, a fact that Kazan would no doubt take advantage of if he was still his former self.

Makoto, on the other hand, was beginning to lose himself to the high of the battle frenzy. True, he absolutely enjoyed the presence of death looming over him that could instantly end his life if he took just one misstep in battle, but he can still remember why they were having this duel in the first place.

All of this is meant to help Akatsuki remember, if possible, everything in his past life. But then, what about after that? Once Akatsuki remembers his past, then what?

Makoto shook his head and promptly took out his favorite pair of revolvers: **Heaven's True Dawn**.

Designed and created by the Seraphs themselves, as a thank-you for his contribution to the stability of Heaven for the past decade. It is powered by the power of his Sacred Gear, which he had yet to reveal, and thus, could fire an unlimited amount of bullets without reloading. Pretty cheap, huh?

I don't think so. If unlimited bullets are a reality, then Makoto has real-life cheat codes.

After twirling the revolvers stylishly, he aimed his guns at his opponent, his right eye closed to focus only with his left golden eye, smirking while doing so.

Akatsuki responded by instantly dispersing Kuroichiki into darkness, and held out his demonic arm, forming a myriad of Summoned Swords behind his back, all aimed at his Makoto.

Both raised their eyebrows at the scene they caused, before the show began. Light Bullets vs. Summoned Swords. Which will triumph?

An onslaught of ghost swords tore its way towards Makoto, but he had anticipated it and shot all the incoming swords like a machine gun, while dodging the few that weren't destroyed. Then, he suddenly slammed the revolvers together, and threw it at Akatsuki, the semi-automatic revolvers spinning like a chakram while firing stray, but fatal bullets in the direction it was thrown in.

Akatsuki rolled out of the way, dodging the worst, and coming out with a few scrapes here and there, but he didn't anticipate one of his Summoned Swords to fly back at him and strike his stomach. Suddenly, he felt a headache, and thought his last thought before succumbing to his base instincts for battle.

'Urgh… I have a bad feeling… and it's not about this fight…'

* * *

(Makoto's POV)

'Dear me, this is starting to get out of hand.' I thought tiredly, holding Killjoy again.

I managed to get Akatsuki to his knees, by catching one of his ghost swords and throwing it towards his stomach.

Akatsuki's chain had begun to unravel itself, and from the looks of it, he is getting insanely stronger the more it unravels. Even worse, he is getting influenced by that arm of his to fight more wildly and unrestrained.

He got up slowly, his face hidden by his hair for facing downward. It was then I felt danger crawling up my back.

This only meant one thing: Akatsuki knew something I'm not aware of.

He raised his nodachi in a very fluid motion. It was like watching a water drop in extremely slow motion. His mouth then contorted into an insane smile, in a stanceless position to unleash…

It can't be…

I only had enough time to assess the technique just in time to know what to do. If it wasn't for this Eye, I would probably be at death's door. Maybe even earlier, when all those ghost swords are shooting at me from all directions.

One horizontal slash to cut away escape. Two absolutely simultaneous slashes to seal their fate. A demonic technique that covers all sides to prevent all forms of defense and escape. Such a technique isn't possible, for one existence to become two in an instant. The concept of time and space must be completely disregarded in order to achieve it. Also, a favorite technique of Sasaki Kojiro, who reputedly used it to strike down a swallow in midflight.

How the hell does Akatsuki know Tsubame Gaeshi? No, about its principle? Only Kojiro was able to use it before his death against Musashi!

Kojiro was known to use a nodachi during his life, and being skilled at it, was respected and feared by many throughout feudal Japan. The fact that he used a nodachi was truly fascinating, and to create a technique that complimented it was even more awe-inspiring.

The only theories I can come up is that Akatsuki had either met a descendent of Sasaki Kojiro, or he met the real deal in the flesh. The former made more sense than the latter, given that four centuries could be enough time for one generation to surpass by its previous.

However, it appeared to be a significantly weaker variant of Kojiro's personal technique. He is unable to complete the third slash, which could have ended this fight. In the end, it would only look like two extremely swift strokes.

Why couldn't Akatsuki finish the **true** Tsubame Gaeshi? Well…

Originally, Tsubame Gaeshi was meant to be used with the left arm in charge, which makes sense since Kojiro himself was left-handed, and not the right arm. It also requires the calmest of minds, something I know Akatsuki lacks. Or perhaps there's a proper footing for this.

Well, then again, it's Akatsuki. This is something he would do all the time: learn something, then improve it drastically to make it his own.

So what to do if I can't defend or escape a seemingly unavoidable attack?

Why, copy that attack and use it on him as well. Well, Killjoy isn't a nodachi, but hey, beggars can't be choosers. I guess it's a good thing I'm a leftie. Raising the silver katana in an extremely fluid motion to my side, I copied Akatsuki's action.

""**Tsubame Gaeshi!""**

* * *

**[?]**

"Monsters… nothing else can describe them…"

"That kid with the red arm is the one we were after the whole time?"

"Horrifying… no wonder we were being humiliated for the past years… we completely underestimated him…"

"Where are they? That place doesn't look familiar at all."

Sure enough, these particular devils aren't inside Makoto' pocket dimension. They had enough to sneak a rat into Akatsuki's clothing, back during the fallen angel incident. Now this particular rat is being used as a camera to stream a video of the slaughter… erm, battle.

"Hmph. They're definitely not in the Human World, that's for sure…"

"Then where? I don't know about the Asgard, and I highly doubt Shiva would allow them in his domain. The Dimensional Gap is out of the question…"

"No matter. I believe the fight will end soon. Now we know how we should behave around that man."

"Don't be a prick?"

"Don't be a complete ass around him?"

"Don't try to kill him? Ah, but he is pretty cute, so that's a no-no..."

"Erm… sure, I was going to say convince him without getting into conflict, but that sounds fine…"

"Hey, don't sulk. Your idea sounded like ours, except without the 'ass' part."

"As the true leaders, we should go and meet our potential comrade-"

"I think they discovered our rat, guys."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well… let's just wait then, and pray to whatever unholy deity that they didn't find the connection, shall we?"

*NOD* *NOD* *NOD*

* * *

(Makoto's POV)

The result of the two demonic techniques of high and same calibur clashing together could have certainly raised an apocalypse if the two of us were in the Human World… that was how terrifying the result was.

It had been how many weeks since the beginning of our fated showdown. Both of our clothes were in shambles. Our shirts were completely frayed, not even looking like shirts, and our pants were getting tattered at the edges and were beginning to get loose.

**[…?! …!]**

'Huh… so NOW you want me to use you. I thought you _hate_ me.' I mentally said sarcastically.

**[… … …]**

'It's not the first time I used you without permission. And every time you talk like that, I feel like you're just concerned for me…'

**[…!? …! …!]**

'Hai, hai. Whatever you say, Sephy. Don't you dare take over…'

**[…! …!]**

Ignoring the indignant **voice **in my right arm, I summoned a spirit sword composed of nihilistic holy energy, and fell forward, stabbing Akatsuki. I quickly backed up to see what would happen.

He only grunted in pain, before grabbing the spirit sword with his left arm, which made it sizzle incessantly, and dispursed it.

Then he began to take off his chains and muttered something that caused the adrenaline in my body to begin running rampant.

"**Balance Break.**"

Suddenly, the air around him began to distort. Then, seven jet black weapons formed, creating noises reminisce of glass shattering. Each of them reeked of malevolence, but mostly, blood. I was about to go Balance Break as well, when he took the nearest weapon, an ornate battle axe, and jumped extremely high.

He was falling down.

He was falling down with that axe.

That axe was aiming for the ground.

That axe was aiming for the ground under me.

I immediately jumped back to avoid the impact of that creepy axe. Big mistake. Staying still would be an even bigger mistake, but whatever.

The moment that axe struck the ground, a massive earthquake occurred. It was so great that it probably went on to the other realms as well. My dimension is still connected to the world, after all.

* * *

**[Human World – Occult Research Club]**

"Buchou! It's shaking!" cried Issei.

"Calm yourself down, Issei. It's just an earthquake." said Rias unfazed.

"But it is big, isn't it? I wonder how the situation in the town would be…" muttered Yuuto.

"…Shaky…." Koneko muttered.

"Ah! I can't help but be worried for the town! Oh Lord…Hauuu~!" Asia said, before crying in pain.

"Ara ara, uhuhu~. I wonder how it would feel to ride a wooden horse in a situation like this~" said Akeno while licking her lips.

No doubt Akatsuki would have a field day, or second, if he heard that phrase from Akeno, but he wasn't the only one who did.

"_It's shaking~! It's shaking~! Gufufu!"_thought Issei while staring at Rias and Akeno's breasts which are currently shaking simultaneously with the earthquake. The next moment, he was punched on the face by Koneko and was sent flying towards the wall.

"….No perverted thoughts allowed."

* * *

**[Underworld – Grigori]**

"Shemhazai! Help me save my 'collections'!" cried Azazel. He scrambled to lift the fallen shelf that contains his research collections, which were really just… questionable magazines and novels written by a certain author, who turned out to become his most favorite.

In response, the fallen angel Shemhazai only looked at his old friend passively, before declaring with a smile…

"No."

"You heartless bastard!" screamed Azazel.

"What's wrong? What's with the commotion?" said Vali, walking in abruptly but slowly.

"Oooh, Vali! Good timing! Come and help me save my 'collections'!" yelled Azazel to the man who was now identified as Vali.

Vali turned his eyes towards Azazel's 'collections', and then turned his back towards him.

"I'll be checking the situation." said Vali who began to walk away.

"Please do." said Shemhazai, who also began to walk away from the disaster's scene.

"You guys… You guys are heartless bastards, you hear me!? Heartless bastards!" screamed Azazel with tears running down from his eyes.

"Ahh, Azazel-sama. Why are he crying, Kalawarner?" Raynare heard the weeping man in his office and asked curiously.

"Just... just ignore him, Raynare." Kalawarner replied.

* * *

**[That one hideout]**

"Waaah!"

"I told you it was a bad idea to spy on them!"

"Who the hell said that!?"

"I think they found us! MAYDAY! MAYDAY!"

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU! It's just an earthquake!"

"…Oh."

"Actually, that makes more sense…"

"Ehehe… Sorry…"

"(sigh) Why must this Beelzebub deal with such absurdities?"

* * *

**[Sirzechs' Palace]**

"Oya? What a nice shaking~" Sirzechs jovially said, as if he truly enjoyed sitting on his chair while the ground is shaking like this.

"Hm… If this shaking continues, then I wouldn't need to buy a massage chair. No. In fact, I think with this, everyone could enjoy a daily shaking or two." muttered Sirzechs as he began to formulate a very stupid plan in his head. He then smiled when he thought how this plan would bring even greater prosperity upon the Underworld, but then he was hit on the head with a paper fan.

"Even if there is an earthquake, it does not mean that you could sit around doing nothing like this. And stop thinking about some stupid plan." declared Grayfia as she began pinching Sirzechs' cheek. Again.

"It huwts~ it huwts~ Gwayfia~" cried Sirzechs. Grayfia could only sighed tiredly at her husband's attitude.

* * *

**[Heaven – Archangel's Office]**

"Huh? Ah~ Why is it shaking now, of all times~?" A certain golden-haired youth asked, exasperated. Papers that were blueprints to the reincarnations of humans to Angels were now everywhere on the cloudlike floor, in complete disarray. Papers upon papers weren't enough to cover the title of the blueprints:** Brave Saints**.

"Maybe a huge hurricane is shaking the cloud?" an angel with blonde, wavy hair inquired.

"No, it is not possible. The clouds are not so fragile that it would be swayed by a hurricane."

"Then is it Ma-chan?"

"…"

"…"

"…I don't want to think about how he can do that."

"So it is him…" The angel stayed silent for a while, before pouting and- "Fuuuugh~! Why didn't he let me come with him~?!" The blonde-haired woman began to childishly complain.

"Please don't ask me. I still don't know how he can almost make our fellow angels fall, and I don't want more problems, especially when it concerns him." The youth said tiredly.

"Just you wait, Ma-chan… when we meet again, you shall feel this Gabriel's wrath~! Don't even think about stopping me, Michael-sama!" the woman, now identified as Gabriel, proclaimed, her pure white wings spreading out.

"Yeah, I can feel fear crawling up me… Ah, papers~ papers~ Stop flying~" the youth, now identified as Michael, said tiredly at the papers that were beginning to fly out the window.

* * *

**[Back to where we were]**

Akatsuki stood where he was, axe still in the ground. Then his aura began to diminish, back to when it was before our fight began, and the black weapons that he summoned disappeared as well. He looked at me, with a disappointed, but laidback, expression. His battle frenzy wasn't there anymore, as though it didn't even manifest in the first place.

"I thought this was a duel, teme. I didn't think that a duel would involve the Gears at all. Only pure strength and skills, alongside demonic and holy energy. Maybe even senjutsu and ki." Akatsuki said plainly, like everything that just happened never happened. "Even I know that, and that is coming from a guy who loves to not think at all~!" He finished proudly.

"Hey, you made me use it first!" I complained childishly. Don't be proud, damnit!

"And you were still the one who used it first!" He retorted without a second thought.

I gaped at him momentarily, before chuckling weakly. "Heh, I must have gotten soft from being in Heaven for too long if I'm getting scolded by you, of all people... it hasn't even been a week in here yet since we started." I said out of childish exasperation. "I thought that we would last longer than that."

"…We?" Akatsuki looked taken aback from my use of 'we'. His stabbed area was slowly disappearing, unlike the other wounds we managed to inflict to each other. Those disappeared after a second or two.

"Yes. We." I said, as though he was a child.

"So what was the point of this fight anyways? Did I win?" he asked confusedly. I opened my mouth, before he interrupted. "And before you say anything, yes, it was fun, even though you decided to stop." He finished contently.

"I call it a draw. And you still don't remember anything?" I asked with some hint in my voice. He heard it and furrowed his eyebrows. He looked at me carefully, then at my now-sheathed sword, and back at me, before realization dawned all over his face, his eyes suddenly dancing in unrestrained mirth.

"Y-y-you're…"

"Yup. The one and only-"

"Ivan!?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Try again."

"Goku?"

"Son of a bitch! Do I look like Goku!? I still haven't unleashed a freaking KAMEHAMEHA yet, and you think I'm Goku!?" I yelled, with a comically pissed-off face.

"Just horsing around, Shu. Don't need to act like you have a stick up your ass." Akatsuki laughed with a shit eating grin on his face.

"…Took you long enough. Three years ago, you barely knew me, and you remember after a week in here."

"Why, I never! I only remembered about 5 days ago!"

"…"

"...( ^ _ ^ )…"

"You mean, I spent an extra 5 days entertaining your ass, without knowing about this?"

"And you enjoyed it! Don't lie." Again, with that shit eating grin.

'That settles it. I am going to find some way to embarrass the shit of this guy that it will haunt him for the rest of his life.'

Akatsuki then breathed deeply, and stared at the artificial sky. "Look at us. Moments ago, we were after each other's blood, and now, we're just horsing around." Then he looked back at me, suddenly smiling with childish excitement, like a kid waiting for an exciting field trip. "I guess this is the cue for questions about each other's life! Tell me, how's the kingdom above the cloud? Are the angels cool? Is the food up there good? What does it look like up there? Why is there an eyeball with bat wings on my Kuroi-chan? How-"

"Slow down, man! And I dunno why there's an eyeball there. Aside from that, we have all the time in the world."

"I'm sure you can answer the questions I have as well." I finished.

* * *

**[At another place]**

"So how did it go?"

"Success. Those devils managed to sneak their rat in that place, but they failed to see that we had tampered with it."

"Haha. Such a shame. I thought those "true" Maous were cunning enough to see that little change, but no matter. Let's see what happened within the span of that… fight."

"I'll just say it anyways… it is very inspiring."

"Hoh? I can't wait to see how it goes, then."

* * *

**[Human World – Kuoh Academy]**

Rias Gremory is currently facing against her hated foe, Raiser Phoenix. She had asked him to face her alone on the schoolyard, but here he is looking at her lustfully with his 'queen' by his side.

"Just give it up, Rias. You know you can't defeat me. No one can." said Raiser as he licked his lips. In response, Rias merely gave him a smug smile.

"We don't know about that…" said Rias confidently. In actuality, she is worried that Raiser's 'queen' might suddenly do something, which would place her in an unfavorable position. However, suddenly Hyoudou Issei arrived.

"Buchou!" yelled Issei.

"Ise!" Rias shouted with surprise on her face.

"Che! Another pest came. Doesn't matter….a pest or two…they are still pests!" shouted Raiser.

"Damn you!" Issei then charged towards Raiser while Rias yelled at him to stand back.

* * *

We then talked and talked, like childhood friends who finally met again after years of separation, until I looked in a certain direction. Suddenly feeling the need to scowl, I looked back at Akatsuki.

"Now that I'm sure your head is clear..." I pointed at that direction with my thumb. "Get going. You have a princess to save."

"…Huh?"

"I have my sources, Katsu. Apparently, the Gremory princess has lost to the playboy heir of Phenex a few days ago. The wedding is tomorrrow."

"…" He looked lost, and then…

5

4

3

2

1

"WHAT!?"

"…Yeah."

"Why the hell are you telling me this now!?"

"Hey, don't yell at me. I just found out about this!" I retorted.

"...Forget this. We'll continue this later, teme. I have a damsel in distress to save." With that, he disappeared into a portal of darkness.

" 'My' ?" I said amusedly, then fell silent. "Hmm…" He stood in thought. "Well, it isn't everyday that you get to crash a wedding…"

I stayed still, weighing the pros and cons

"…I guess I'll go and watch. This might be fun. I wonder what people will think when they see another Akatsuki~" I said out loud, with an evil smile.

With that, I unsheathed Killjoy to slash at nothing. In reality, I only used Killjoy to open an entrance to the Human World. I call it Void Cavity, but it still feels off.

"You guys can come if you like. Crashing needs no invitation." And so I walked into it.

* * *

**[Cliff]**

"…They knew we were here."

"…Indeed. They did."

"…"

"…"

"Let's go! Otou's going somewhere again!" Kai cried out.

With that, the exuberant little disciple/son dash off into the void made by Makoto.

"Why do I feel like a brother again?"

"Who knows? You are still my-"

"Nope. Don't finish that sentence. Don't even think about it."

"Fugh~! Fine, let's just go and catch up with Shu."

* * *

**Omake #5**: Raiden's Identity?

(during the fight)

"Huh. I think I know who you are now." Kai said suddenly, a thought springing into him.

"Hoh? Let's see your theory, kid." Raiden said challengingly.

"Okay. So the name Raiden is a Chinese and Japanese word associated with thunder and lightning…"

"Go on…"

"And the god commonly associated with lightning is Zeus…"

"…Uhm…"

"And Zeus had a daughter named Athena…"

"Hang on. I think your logic is-"

"Hold up. And Athena used magic." (pause) "Probably."

"Ufufu~ and you think I'm-"

"No, let me finish. Everyone uses magic back then, I think. So that means Layla uses magic."

'How does he know my name?'

'Don't ask me!'

"So... Layla is Raiden's daughter, and Raiden is… Zeus! It makes perfect sense!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Kid, how high are you?!" Layla said, completely surprised by the unexpected conclusion. "Raichu isn't my father, and I certainly don't have a father complex!"

"No! I'm definitely certain! Who else uses lightning and doesn't give a damn about the destruction it causes!? You are **definitely** Zeus!" Kai stubbornly said.

"Raiden, say something!" Layla whispered frantically.

Raiden wasn't listening. He had just imagined himself flying on a Nimbus, dressed in a white toga, wearing golden laurels, his hair white, with a long white beard flowing in the wind, and throwing thunderbolts, all while crying out:

'FEAR ME! I AM ZEUS! GOD OF LIGHTNING AND STUFF! FEAR ME, AND FEAR MY UBER SEXY BEARD! DEHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

"Yeah. That actually makes sense. I AM Zeus." He said, stunned by the work of his imagination.

"I knew it! Thank you, Otou! Logic is awesome!"

"…" Layla stood there shocked, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

'…My goodness. I think I'm surrounded by idiots…' she thought. Cue sweat-drop.

* * *

**A/N: Yup. Shorter chapter than usual, but back to the original storyline, kinda! I hope the action in this chapter is better than last time. After all, I haven't been slacking off for the past few weeks for nothing! Oh, and I have a feeling that I'm rushing a little. Am I rushing? Do you guys think I should slow down on the plot a little? I felt this when I was looking over the chapters and found that I basically finished a volume in almost one chapter… I'll leave that up to you guys to figure out. **

**I know the fight is quite anti-climatic, like it ended without warning and all, but hey. I'm someone who only wrote his first action chapter, so you can't just pin me down and call me stupid. Work means progress, so if you want to flame, then kiss it.**

**In the meantime, I can feel it coming. The time that characters, and maybe pseudo-OC's, from other series get inserted shamelessly into the story is coming soon.**

**X**

…

…

…

…

**X**

**Yeah, random space. Hey, it's my story.**

**-DarkAkatsuk1**


	9. Chapter 8: So Are Interferences

Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD. But hey, did you guys know that I thought 'High School DxD NEW' would cover all of 'Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor'? I was kinda disappointed that they ended it at Volume 4…

**A/N: Well, not much to say this time, I guess. If that's the case, let's get this show on the road!**

"_Polar opposites, yet we get along too well…"_

_-Makoto_

**Chapter 8**

Fantasy pic: Akatsuki, in a tuxedo, smiling delightfully and carrying Rias in a bridal carry, who is beaming in pure happiness. Rose petals surround them, and Rias's peerage and introduced OC's so far are behind at the merry couple… auras specific to each emanating from each.

* * *

(Akatsuki's POV)

"Ahh~ that felt really good… my body doesn't feel loose anymore~!" I cried out in bliss.

Ahh, right. It's only been a few hours since my duel/deathmatch with Shu. I forgot how it took, but it still left a mark on me. A really blissful one, and I don't regret it at all.

Alright, maybe a little, because I completely forgot a few somethings…

"I suppose Shu won't mind looking after Kai for a while… right, he won't mind. And as for Rias…"

I began to feel regret, and soon, it escalated to remorse. How long has this been going? Was this marriage proposed without my knowledge? And for how long? When I was still in Sirzechs' tutelage? Or when I left? Too many questions, and too little answers…

But that can be arranged. I can still ask Sirzechs, or Lord Gremory and Lady Venelana once I'm back.

"Oh well, I can always do that again…"

"Oh? Do what again?" asked a voice behind me. And it belonged to a certain scary maid that I battled a few days ago… and it radiated anger.

"Go straight to the wedding, kick the door open, and proclaim, 'I object!'… Sounds good, right… Grayfia?" I finished, cold sweat dripping down my back. "Ah. Hi, Grayfia. How's life?"

Grayfia only looked at me coldly, like always, and narrowed her eyes slightly, making me take a step back. I remembered the last time she narrowed her eyes at me, and to tell the truth, it wasn't pretty at all. Well, I confess it was Sirzechs' and my fault, but how could we explain that to her!? It was TOO funny to ignore!

"Do you realize how worried we were?" questioned Grayfia, with eyes as though she was looking into me. "Everyone is greatly concerned about you, including myself and Sirzechs. And yet, here you are, doing things as you please. It will be inadequate if I don't put you through the same punishments as Sirzechs, if not harsher, for your mistakes, don't you agree?" said Grayfia, with a tone of ice.

"Ah. I disagree, Grayfia! It was all for a noble cause!" I said.

"And that is?" she questioned. Here it comes. It's all or nothing…

"For the sake of the manhood in adventuring, of course~!"

Grayfia stood still for a moment, before reaching out to- OWOWOWOWOWOWOW! It hurts! It hurts like a bitch, damnit! How the hell can two fingers cause so much freaking pain?!

"…Why are you so much like Sirzechs? Why must you act like him? Is it because of being with him for so long? If that's the case, then…"

Grayfia began lecturing me, all while adding pressure in her fingers, and pointing out all my faults. I stood there, wincing each time she added more force.

"Do you hear me?" Grayfia asked sternly.

"…I'm sorry, onee-sama… Please forgive your otouto…" I said weakly.

She didn't look it, but Grayfia looked only slightly taken aback by how I addressed her and myself, before sighing and smiling slightly at me, like a big sister would to a little brother.

"You're forgiven…" Then she reverted back to you-know-what. "But you still have a lot of explaining to do… for now, this is your punishment." Then she pulled out a letter… invitation?... And a package…

'That is…" I started uncertainly.

"Yes. An invitation to her engagement party…" Grayfia raised the letter. "… And you will have to look at this for yourself." She raised the package.

"And what did Sirzechs say about this… fiasco?" I asked.

"Sirzechs-sama said 'It is the duty of the hero to save the princess. So, go and save her, hero'. That was what he said." finished Grayfia. A sullen smile made its way to my lips.

"Hero…huh? I am not a hero, though …" I responded dejectedly.

"Akatsuki… to Rias…you are _her_hero." Grayfia said with a matter-of-fact voice. I looked at her, and saw that she had the face of an older sister instead of a maid.

"Then... I suppose I can be the hero that she believes me to be, then. Just for one time." I said and looked at Grayfia with a smile. Grayfia smiled back, and conjured a magic circle, but before she teleported herself away, she looked back at me.

"Okaeri… Akatsuki…" She said something I wasn't expecting.

"Tadai…ma…" Grayfia spared one last smile, and then disappeared into the magic circle.

I closed my eyes for a moment, before opening the letter, and chuckled slightly at the content.

**TO KATSU-KUN.**

**Ya~h, Katsu-kun. It's been a while, hasn't it? It is I, your dear Onii-san, Sirzechs Lucifer.**

**I believe you already know about Ria-tan's engagement. But, you see, I don't want to have someone like Raiser Phenex as brother-in-law.**

**I mean, I don't want my adorable Ria-tan to get married to some random flamboyant womanizer.**

**It's a given that a princess should marry a hero, right? Fuhahahaha~**

**So, in accordance to mine and Ria-tan's selfish wish, I've devised a plan that could cancel her engagement.**

**But, you see, you are central to this plan.**

**I mean, it will hold no meaning if you were not the one who did this.**

**So, being the benevolent Onii-san that I am, I made sure that you would come back to Japan and had Ajuka make a special something for you…**

**But before that! The plan is for you to go and break the engagement~! Simple as that!**

**Yeah yeah. You're probably wondering, 'that's criminal, Onii-san!' But not to worry~! That is why Ajuka was eager to help out! Now, open that package!**

I went on to open the package that Grayfia gave me… and gaped at the content. Seriously? Ajuka would go this far for me? I continued reading Sirzechs' letter:

**I know right? I bet you're shocked and gaping at them right now~**

**Anyways, take that piece and insert in yourself.**

I deadpanned at that sentence. That has too much connotation to help at all.

**Ah~! I apologize, but I would like to keep this letter entertaining, Katsu-kun~ Anyways, insert it, and you'll be a-**

At this point, there was some inkblots that covered the few remaining content of the letter, which I concluded was Grayfia thrashing Sirzechs for writing something stupid, but probably very funny. Then…

**Ah~ Grayfia just finished thrashing me, Katsu-kun, so I will just get straight to the point, to avoid her from using those fingers of death again…**

**Akatsuki-kun.**

**I leave Rias in your hands.**

**FIN.**

**P.S. I'll bring someone special with me~ Look forward to it.**

**Your Onii-san.**

**Sirzechs Lucifer.**

I looked at the letter again, before sighing deeply. This is your plan, Sirzechs? Using me as a mean to break Rias from her engagement? Well… I guess that's fine, but I will have to spice things up if I find your plan boring… no offense, though…

I took out a certain piece from the package and placed it on my chest. Almost immediately, it sank into my chest. Ignoring the urge to faint…

"To think you would actually do it, Ajuka... And not to mention…" I looked at the remaining content of the package. It was an entire chess set, waiting for me to claim it as mine. Channeling some demonic energy into the pieces, it changed into a jet black shade, and radiated more power than it originally emitted.

'Well played, Ajuka… well played…'

"Now, let's go visit the Gremory castle first or something…"

* * *

**[Rias' Room]**

"Rias-sama. May I come in?" Ravel asked hesitantly.

"Ah. Ravel. Please, don't be shy and enter." Rias gently urged. The door to her room opened, and Ravel slowly came inside with a bit of hesitation in her steps. Ravel looks up and sees that Rias has finished wearing her white dress.

"You look very beautiful, Rias-sama." Ravel complimented with a warm smile.

"Ara. Thank you very much, Ravel." Rias replied, also with a smile plastered to her face. Seeing her smiling face, Ravel starts fidgeting. "Is there something wrong?"

"Rias-sama. Are you really fine with this?" Ravel began. "Onii-sama fought you, but he did not fight his battle like Ruval-niisama did. Losing to someone like Onii-sama and then forced to marry him, are you really okay with this?" Ravel asked.

"Of course not." Rias instantly answered without so much as drawing breath. "There's no way I'm okay with this. But, the fact is Ravel, I lost. And the agreement was, I shall marry Raiser if I lost against him." Rias explained as she slowly closed her eyes.

"But-!"

"Ravel." Rias calmly interrupted Ravel before she could say another word. "What's done…is done." Rias said with a sad smile as she opened her eyes.

…

Ravel clenched her hands and gritted her teeth.

"Then… Rias-sama. What about Genma-san?" Ravel asked. Rias flinched as she heard that name, and her eyes slowly narrowed. "Will you just abandon him? What if he is waiting for you?"

"Ravel."

"Rias-sama. I've never experienced love before, but I know that if you gave up the chance of spending your life with the man you love, then you will regret it."

"Ravel."

"It is not because you want to be with him that you challenged Onii-sama? Then you should not-"

"Ravel!"

"Ah!" Ravel gasped with surprise etched on her face. The reason of her surprised was not because of Rias' shout, but rather the expression of utter despair that appeared on Rias' face.

"It's because of the arrangement, isn't it?" stated Ravel. Rias simply shook her head in denial.

"Ravel…" Rias slowly began. "Have you ever felt so useless?"

"N-no…"

"I have… Once, when I was a child." Rias told her as she reminisced about her childhood. Her expression then grew very bitter. "I thought I was no longer useless, but it seems I thought too highly of myself." Rias explained with a mocking smile.

"B-but, Rias-sama is not useless!" Ravel said in an attempt to console Rias.

"But I lost. No matter what method Raiser used, a loss is a loss..." Rias simply stated.

"Ah…"

"And because I lost, doesn't that make me useless?" Rias asked. However, to Ravel, that sound more like a statement of fact, instead of a question.

"…"

"Ravel. I'm not sad that I have to marry Raiser. As a Gremory and a high-class devil, I know that society will demand that I uphold tradition. However, it's a different matter entirely when I lost." Rias said.

"W-why?" Ravel managed to push out her voice. Rias looks at Ravel for a moment, and then she averted her eyes towards the moon outside the window while drawing a small breath.

"It is proof that I'm still the same little girl that I was ten years ago. The same little girl who needs someone to protect her." Rias told her. "I hate my own powerlessness. It is better that I lost now instead of later. This way, no one will be hurt because of me. Not my peerage and definitely not Akatsuki. He wouldn't get hurt because of me again." finished Rias.

"But what about your own freedom, Rias-sama? What about your future? Your l-l-love for him?" Ravel asked, her face redden because of embarrassment from saying the word 'love'. In response to Ravel's question, Rias simply counters it with her own.

"What makes you think that I have any right to be with him? To be in love with him? When all I did was become a burden to him?" Rias questioned while glaring at Ravel. "All I wanted was to stand side-by-side with him, yet I can't even take care of my own problems. I fear that if I continue to be like this, one day he would sacrifice his life to protect me, like he almost did all those years ago." Rias told her as a drop of tear slowly dripped from her right eye.

"Rias…sama…" muttered Ravel with concern visible on her face.

"Ravel… I appreciate your concern; however, it is best that you do not-" Rias could not finish what he wanted to say, because Ravel suddenly grabbed her shoulders.

"Rias-sama, you're wrong!" Ravel yelled at her. "Being a burden is not a reason why you should give up on the person you care about!"

"Ravel…" Rias muttered.

"Rias-sama! Don't lose hope! I know for sure that you'll get through this one way or another! I'm sure of it!" Ravel said with a very strong conviction visible on her face and voice.

"…How can you be so sure?" Rias suddenly said.

"Eh?"

"Do you plan on opposing your family and the Underworld to save me – _a girl_? My, Ravel, I never knew that you actually prefer that kind of relationship." teased Rias as she covered her mouth with her hand and began giggling.

"W-w-w-what!? No! I do not have that kind of intention!" Ravel stuttered, steam slowly rising from her red face.

Rias merely laughed at Ravel's reaction, and Ravel could feel fire on her face. "I-I-I am…. It's not like that, Rias-sama!" Ravel yelled as she bolted out from the room with her face even redder than tomato.

"Fufufufufu… Such an innocent girl…" Rias laughed. She stared at the open door for a moment with a smile on her lips, but then she frowned. "Even if you said that Ravel… What if Katsu think of me as a burden? What if…the reason why he hasn't come back is because he wants nothing to do with me?" muttered Rias. Tears then began to drip from her eyes once more.

"What if…..he doesn't care about me anymore…?" Rias sobbed.

"Don't worry, I think he still cares." A sudden voice cut her off.

Turning her head to the sudden voice, Rias was about to demand who it was that came in unannounced, but then stiffened at who she saw. A man leaning on a nearby wall, who looked like-

"K-Katsu!" Rias cried out in relief. 'Akatsuki' smirked at the proclamation.

"Nope. Not Katsu. Try again." 'Akatsuki' calmly stated.

Rias was about to continue, but then 'felt' the presence surround 'Akatsuki'. Soon enough, she saw that the person in front of her was not Akatsuki, but rather, someone who looked extraordinarily like him, albeit with honey brown wolf hair, and very strange eyes. Unlike Akatsuki, who had a presence similar to a miniature tempest, this man felt like a river, calm and soothing.

"Who... are you?" asked Rias uncertainly, with a hint of demand.

"Me? Just your ordinary wedding crasher." the mystery man answered uncaringly.

"And what would a wedding crasher have with me?" Rias asked slowly.

"Frankly, nothing at all. I just wanted to see the woman that caught his heart is all."

"…" Rias remained silent. 'His'? She wondered if this man was referring to her beloved.

"Ahh, well. There is going to be a lot of spoilers if I talk too much, so… good day to you, Gremory-hime."

Rias stayed quiet and watched the man reach for the door, before- "You still haven't answered my question."

"Ah, of course, where were my manners?" With that, the man whipped his body, and posed dramatically. "My name is Makoto Shusui! And with that, farewell!" With a statement fit for a villain making his getaway, Makoto exited and slammed the door closed.

Rias only sat there, in thought of who the strange man was and how he is related to Akatsuki.

* * *

(one hour later)

[Gremory Castle – Garden]

"Hah…" Ravel lets out a very unladylike sigh, and then she buried her face on her thighs. "What to do…"

She raised her head to look at the flowers in the garden, and seeing that it wasn't helping her think at all…

"Hah… Is there nothing I can do?" Ravel muttered. She then began to sulk, and buried her face in her thighs once more.

After that fiasco with Rias, she retreated to this place, because there's no one in this place. With her mood rock bottom, she didn't want to talk to anyone nor be surrounded by those noisy devils, a.k.a. her brother's peerage. She even declined her brother's request to eat with him, and gave him the cold shoulders.

Of course, being the sister of a perverted bastard known as Raiser, her disappearance sparked worries in a bunch of women, a.k.a. Raiser's peerage, who are trying their best to find her. On the other hand, Raiser himself was busy for tonight's event, and had no time to worry about her.

"Huh. Here I was, going to visit Rias, and lo and behold…" A voice cut Ravel's thoughts, and she looked up to see a man with long jet black hair and red eyes standing a few meters away from her, and looking at her. "I see the Phenex princess instead… funny."

Ravel stared at the man in front of her curiously due to his callousness, and her haughty attitude kicked in.

"Hmph! It seems imbeciles like you do not know your place. You are inside the Gremory garden that only devils with high standing are allowed to enter, and not some low-class devils like you. Leave, now!" Ravel scolded him.

Akatsuki only looked at the haughty Phenex princess passively, before he smiled a mischievously sinister smile. Usually not a very good sign.

* * *

(30 minutes later)

**[Wedding Hall]**

(Makoto's POV)

"Haaaah~ well, these clothes still feel weird, no matter how many times I wear them..." I was dressed up in a white kimono, but to add a little spice to it, it had a hood as well. It had black tribal markings on the shoulders and the lower back.

Here I am. Right where I am not suppose to be. A freaking wedding hall. Ah, I remember the last time I was in a wedding hall. It all ended with a freaking cake exploding on the groom, and making me laugh at his misfortune.

Ahh, good times, good times.

"So, this is the wedding we will crash…"

Raiden spoke quietly behind me, making me wonder how long he had been there. He was dressed in a yakuza-esque fashion, in a simple dress shirt, black vest, and red tie, his hair tied into a ponytail and his bangs slicked back to show his brows set in a scowl. Most likely for intimidation purposes.

"Ufufu~ Oh my, so many devils." Layla said as quietly. She was dressed in an elegant dress with a long skirt that showed off a majority of her right leg, and high heels. Yup, I don't think much about the clothes that women dress up in.

"Waaah~ this is a wedding hall…" the kid…Kai?... spoke up in childish curiosity. Due to the lack of fine clothes, Layla had to create a proper suit, which ended in a gothic like suit for him. I still don't know how to explain the appearance of the monkey suit he's in.

"Your first time here, kid?" I asked.

"Yup! Who's getting married?"

"Better to show you than to tell you, kid."

"Hmm… I guess that's fine, then." He glanced around, and pointed at a group of people. "Oooh~ look! It's Otou-san's friends!"

I looked at where the kid was pointing and found… what is possibly the Gremory princess's peerage. Hmm, let's see… a Yamato Nadeshiko who looks like a miko, a smiley blonde knight, a silver haired loli that reminds me of a cat, a blonde nun with an aura of innocence, and a teen with a perverted face…

…

…

…

…

Yup, definitely the princess's peerage.

…

Looks like they haven't noticed us yet. Should I go and introduce myself?

I looked at Raiden, and felt a little surprised at his face. Raiden wasn't scowling anymore, and was looking at something that has taken his attention completely. If my eyes do not lie, then there was a tear forming on his right eye.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Raichu? You looking at someone?" And Layla trailed Raiden's sight and caught who he was looking at. "Ufufu~ so you're into Japanese girls, huh~"

"T-that's not it…" Raiden said, flustered.

"Hm~ you think so?" Layla drawled. She looked at Raiden for a moment, before-

"Hey, you! The girl with the kimono, orange ribbon, and ponytail! Come here!"

*CRASH!*

*SHATTER!*

Raiden had jumped into and crashed into the food while flipping the table onto its side, and laid sprawling out with food covering his previously pristine clothes and face.

Needless to say, that made my day completely.

I was stifling my laughter, while Layla and Kai laughed out loud at Rai's antic. The other invitees were flabbergasted at the whole show, with only a couple of devils chuckling at the display. One particular devil, who reminded me of a lion, stuck out like a sore thumb, since he was basically bellowing out his laugh. Another devil, a gentle looking one, smiled with his eyes closed, but he had a foreboding feeling that I should look out for. The princess's peerage were all laughing, though each in their own way.

The miko was giggling through her sleeves, the knight was cupping his mouth to contain his amused laughter, and the loli had a stoic expression but was shaking with twitching lips. The pervy-face teen looked shocked at the display, while the nun showed concern for the sprawling figure known as Raiden Kitsukawa.

"Ara ara, ufufufu~ what a show~" the miko girl giggled.

"Indeed, this was unexpected to say the least…" the knight managed to get out.

"…" the loli remained silent.

"Ah! I hope he's alright. Oh Lord… Hauuu~!" the nun cried out in pain.

"W-What is going on?" the pervy-face teen asked in uncertainty.

"Well~ you just met a person with a personality antic." I said flippantly.

"Hahaha~! I can't believe it! This is the first time I've seen Raichu panic in this way!" Layla gasped out in between her giggles.

Kai continues to laugh out loud without noticing anything. Then suddenly, the doors suddenly slammed open, and in came a very flustered-looking girl with blonde drill hair. The Phenex princess, Ravel, I believe her name is.

"Hah…hah…hah…"

"Ah, Ojou-sama. Where have you be-" The woman with a long purple hair could not finish her question, because Ravel suddenly yelled out.

"Yubelluna! What do I do when a man kissed my hand?" Ravel confusedly yelled while shaking Yubelluna.

"OOOOOOHHHHH!" All the devils, with the exception of some peerages, shouted at the same time. I was surprised by this unexpected development, but there was this nagging feeling that I know who caused this…

"What? What? Kiss your hand? Nyaha! Ravel-sama! Did someone proposed to you?" A cat girl with a reddish-brown hair excitedly asked.

"Hush! Ni! You shouldn't openly ask that." scolded another cat girl with a similar look to Ni, albeit her hair is bluish-green.

"But Li…"

"Be quiet you two. You will embarrass our master if you two don't cease your bickering." stated a girl with a brown hair.

"Sorry, Karlamine…" muttered the two cat girls.

"Oh? Today seems to be a great day. Not only master is having his party, but even Ravel-sama got her own proposal." said a girl wearing a Chinese dress.

"Should we celebrate it as well?" asked a woman with a mask on the left side of her face.

"It's not like that!" Ravel furiously yelled. "H-he said he was my friend, but then he kissed my hand… Ahh! I don't know what to do!" Ravel shouted as frustration boiling inside her.

"Ojou-sama, you said he is your friend?" Yubelluna asked, which prompts Ravel to nod. "Then could it be that he was just teasing you?"

"AH." Ravel suddenly remembered how this callous man had always teased her, since the moment they met. Soon, realization dawned on her, and this time she is boiling with anger. "He… I'll burn him to crisp the next time we meet." Ravel swore to herself while emitting a very intimidating aura.

"Ojou-sama. May we know the name of your friend?" Yubelluna asked in an attempt to pacify Ravel's anger.

"Yeah! I want to know the name of Ravel-sama's boyfriend!" said a young girl with a green hair, and her twin is nodding in agreement.

"He…he is not my boyfriend!" Ravel furiously denied.

"But, it's certain that he was able to damage Ravel-sama's mind to this extent. What a fearsome man." stated a black-haired, kimono-wearing girl.

"So, what is his name?" Karlamine interjected before Ravel could complain again.

"His name…." Ravel suddenly trailed off. She just remembered that she forgot to do the first and foremost basic in developing a relationship, and this caused her to sweat profusely. "His name… A…."

"A….?" All the girls repeated simultaneously.

"A…Ah… I forgot to ask his name…." Ravel said as she slowly lowered her head.

…

…

…

Silence. Raiser's peerage is not the only one who went silent, but also every single devil inside the ballroom. Including me and my group, including Kai, who stopped laughing. No one was sure how to react to this. On one hand, I wanted to laugh at her unbelievable mistake. But on the other hand, it's just so…sad that she forgot to ask this friend's name. Not to mention, tears starts to gather on the edges of her eyes, and this prompts Raiser's peerage to try their best to soothe her, while the other devils quietly goes back to their previous activities.

"How sad…" Layla stated in disbelief and sympathy.

"I have no comment at all…" Rai said, still sprawled out on the floor. Get up, lazyass. I guess with that development, everyone else forgot about Rai.

Well, two incidents right before a wedding, and it certainly created an air of awkwardness.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"I can't believe she forgot to ask her friend's name." Ise whispered to Yuuto. Akeno giggled after hearing that, but then her eyes went blank the moment she remembered their situation. Asia, who has been silent, along with Koneko, slowly approached Akeno.

"Akeno-san. Why are we not doing anything for Buchou-san?" Asia worriedly asked.

"Because, Grayfia-sama told us not to do anything." Akeno explained with a smile on her face.

"But…everyone wants to save Buchou-san. So, why did Grayfia-san…" Asia trailed off as sadness marred her face. Suddenly, Koneko pinched her hand. "Ouch! It hurts, Koneko-chan~" Asia cried painfully, her eyes brimming with tears.

"….Don't worry, Asia-senpai…." Koneko passively said her own way of encouraging someone.

"...Ah… Koneko-chan…." Asia felt like she's going to cry, but then Koneko patted her head, which unfortunately increased her urge to cry. "Hau…."

Akeno simply smile while looking at the interaction between her two juniors.

"So I guess you people are the Gremory princess's peerage, huh?" Makoto called out.

The peerage were, to say the least, surprised to see a familiar face, especially when it looked like-

"Katsu? What are you doing here?" Ise asked, as if to ask a question everyone else had in their mind. Makoto only shook his head.

"Nope. Not Katsu. Try again."

"No, you're definitely Katsu! No one else looks like you!"

"Try feeling me up." Makoto said nonchalantly, unaware of the innuendo he placed in. The peerage, with the exception of Ise, understood what he meant, but Ise began sputtering.

"W-What!? You're definitely Katsu! Who else knows how to form and act in a yaoi moment, huh!?" Makoto only gaped at the guy who had the audacity to talk about yaoi.

"Ara ara, ufufu~ Ise, stop making a fool out of yourself. That isn't Katsu." Akeno stated with mirth, though her eyes say otherwise. In fact, they were now narrowed at the Akatsuki-lookalike.

"So who are you? Why do you look like Akatsuki?"

"Straight to the point, huh? I like that in a girl." Makoto stated bluntly. "Anyways, I'm Makoto Shusui, your everyday wedding crasher, and his merry band, Layla, Rai, and Kai. Well, the kid belongs to someone else, of course, since he knows you guys."

"Hiya!" Kai perked up. The peerage were surprised again to see another familiar face.

"Hmm~? How is someone suspicious in this wedding? Ah, of course~ A wedding crasher~" Akeno giggled.

"…Delivery boy…" Koneko muttered.

"It's the delivery boy." Kiba stated with a fresh smile.

Kai smiled delightfully at how he was remembered.

"Uh, who's the kid?" Ise asked, having forgotten the kid already. Kai looked exasperated.

"Muu! I can't believe it! You remember Otou-san, but you can't remember me! Even I remember you, you H-face!" Kai fumed.

"Who're you calling H-face?!"

"…Time…" Koneko said quietly, and the atmosphere that was formed a few seconds ago disappeared. Akeno and Makoto averted their eyes to the front, and noticed one Raiser Phenex entering the room with Rias following behind him.

"Buchou!" "Buchou-san!"

Issei and Asia yelled at the same time. Rias turned her eyes towards them, and simply flashed a smile of resignation. Makoto stared at the two approaching the altar, and felt a strong urge to reach for his gun and shoot the yakitori. I mean, who wouldn't? It's not everyday you get to shoot someone with a holier-than-thou attitude, so why not?

Unfortunately, it was not that day.

'_Rias…'_Akeno, Sona, and Sairaorg simultaneously thought. Koneko, on the other hand, is clenching her fists so hard that it's a wonder her fists hasn't broke yet, while Yuuto calmly, yet grimly stares at the scene in front of him.

"Today…" Raiser began with a full blown smirk. "…is truly a wonderful day. Not only today we celebrate the opportunity to gather here and deepened the bonds between our clans.…" Rias closed her eyes and wait for the inevitable. "But, today, is also the day that we will remember as the day when I, Raiser Phenex, and Rias Gremory, are officially betro-"

Suddenly, the door slammed open and flew off its hinges, revealing the silhouette of a certain someone with a leg outstretched.

"Huh. What the hell… This is a wedding? It's SO depressing…" Rias's eyes shot open, for she recognized that voice, and quickly she looked at the entrance.

"Who's that!?" Raiser yelled, angry that someone dared to interrupt his speech. Every single devil looked at the entrance, with the exception of some who recognized the owner of that voice.

Sairaorg, the moment he heard that voice, had a feral grin on his face. He has waited for a long time to meet the owner of that voice again, and now, he could barely contain his excitement.

Sona had a small smile grace her lips. She closed her eyes, relieved that he had finally returned as she always believed that he would come and save Rias.

Light returned to Akeno's eyes, and she could not help but smile, with happy tears slowly streaming down from her eyes.

Koneko's head perked up the moment she heard that voice, and replacing that expressionless face of hers, is a very rare longing smile. Her watery eyes, the result of hiding her frustration, changed into one of utter joy.

Ravel recognized the voice of the man whom she befriended earlier. However, she never expected to hear him bluntly object her brother's arrangement.

Lord Gremory and Venelana let out a small relieved sighs upon hearing that voice, which left Lord Phenex curiously wondering whether they knew whose voice was that.

On the other hand, Sirzechs had a wide smile on his face while contently sitting on his throne. His wife simply closed her eyes and stands ready by his side, while the Satan wearing a magical girl outfit joyfully shouted his nickname 'Su-tan' besides them.

"Hah! You sure love to make people wait!" Sairaorg excitedly shouted.

"Seriously, I thought you decided to be a real adventurer and not come home." Sona commented.

"…Late…" Koneko said with a smile on her face.

"Ara ara, ufufu~. You really made us worried~ A thousand whippings and a collar seem to be the appropriate _punishment_ for you." Akeno joked lightheartedly.

"Sorry, but I'm not an M, so maybe next time, Akeno-chan~" Akatsuki joked back.

"Yahoo~!" Serafall shouted from the balcony seat.

"You…" Ravel muttered as she confirmed that this is indeed the friend she made some minutes ago.

"Oi! Who do you think you are, you-" Several guards began swarming Akatsuki, before a table flew towards them, knocking out a good number of guards.

"He's not the only wedding crasher, you know?" Raiden quipped in, his clothes pristine once again, holding the downed table like an oversized dish.

"You're late, Katsu! Do you know how entertaining it was to wait for you?!" Makoto said contradictorily, as he made his way to the entrance to keep the guards at bay.

"Hu~ my, my, someone sure took their time~" Layla said laidback.

"Ya-ta~! He's here! He's finally here!" Kai shouted delightfully, jumping up and down.

"Who are you?!" Raiser shouted, but Akatsuki ignored him and continue to walk towards Rias. Suddenly, Rias ran towards him, and stopped right in front of him.

"Where have you been all this time? Don't you know how worried I was for you?" Rias asked with tears falling from her eyes.

"…" Akatsuki remained silent.

"Don't you know how much I missed you?" Rias asked as a genuine smile slowly appeared on her face.

"…"

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Sorry..." Akatsuki apologized, closing his eyes.

"You're late!" Rias told him with her expression clearly showing her happiness.

"…Yeah…" Akatsuki agreed as he opened his eyes, and a smile appeared on his face.

"Akatsuki-chan…" Rias said his name, instead of his nickname, for all to hear. Akatsuki placed his hand on her head, and began playing with her ahoge, and stroked her hair.

"Katsu-san!" Ise called out.

"Yo, Ise-kun! How you doing? How's Asia?" Akatsuki called out casually, as if he hadn't just openly crashed a wedding.

"Ho? So you are this 'Akatsuki' I heard so much about. What did you came here for?" Raiser asked arrogantly. Akatsuki stopped playing Rias's hair, who pouted and began hugging Akatsuki's arm, and looked at Raiser appraisingly.

"Why don't we have a one-on-one talk, Raiser-kun?" The sentence sounded like a simple request, but it created an unspoken tension in the air immediately.

"What makes you think that I have the time to listen to the rumbling of an insect? Know your place!" Raiser proclaimed with his holier-than-thou attitude flaring for all to see.

"So this is what it's like talking to a high-class devil… Such a shame... I expected more elegance in their speech than this..." Akatsuki said with mock disappointment. "Is this really how every high-class devils talk, Raiser-kun?"

Raiser began twitching his eyebrows at the flippant attitude of this lowly devil who would dared to call his name casually, but still acknowledged the fact that he was being reprimanded for his manners. So, gathering what little politeness he could muster, he said something that would never leave the minds of every devil present.

"Go on. What do you want to say?" Raiser said politely. A tone that shocked many young devils to the point of giggling. Many of them had difficulty holding their laughter, for Raiser had just spoken in a way that was very unlike him. Even Ravel and Raiser's peerage was giggling. They never imagined that the day where Raiser speaks like a true noble would finally come.

"I'll be frank. A girl's wedding is supposed to be like a dream come true, but the bride here was crying a waterfall behind her veil, because she was marrying someone who she doesn't want to be with. Abolish your engagement with Rias." Straight to the point.

…

"Who the hell does he think he is?!"

"I can't believe someone would actually say something like that."

"Hey~ don't you think that this is getting interesting?" one of the girls excitedly said to her friends.

"Maybe there will be another story like the one between Lucifer-sama and his queen?" replied another girl, excited at the idea that another love story based on real life event would appear.

All the girls, save for several exceptions, began squealing excitedly.

Akatsuki ignored the squeals and looked around for a moment. Then, he saw Ravel, who looked troubled, and when they made eye contact, he considered waving at her. Deciding against it, he began to stare at her, until she stuck her tongue out at him, accompanied with a 'BLEEEH' sound.

Moe, cute, and amusing were what crossed Akatsuki's mind.

"SILENCE!" the voice of the head of Gremory clan boomed through the ballroom. "Noble devils do not show such unbecoming attitude, especially when there is a person who is speaking in front of us."

"Well? Raiser-kun. What do you say? Will you null your engagement with Rias?" Akatsuki repeated.

"Of course not." Raiser answer immediately.

"Then, how about this?" A dramatic voice called out. Akatsuki and Raiser turned to see Sirzechs descending from his throne.

Complete with sound effects and lighting. A spectacle worthy of countless praises.

Akatsuki kept a stoic face, but inside, he was amazed by the spectacle Sirzechs managed to set up at the last minute. Still, seven out of ten.

"Raiser-kun, Akatsuki-kun. Mind if I interfere for a moment?" Sirzechs asked.

"Sirzechs-sama. May I know what brings you here?" Raiser inquired. "I believe that this is not a matter that someone of your status should be concerned about."

"Oya~ Don't be like that Raiser-kun. I have been thinking about something lately, you know?" Sirzechs replied lightheartedly.

"About what exactly?" Raiser asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to see you fighting against Akatsuki-kun here~"

!

Everyone gasped, with the exception of Grayfia, Lord Gremory and Lady Venelana.

"You want me to fight this mongrel? He who said that he wants me to abolish my engagement with Rias? It wouldn't be a healthy fight, Sirzechs-sama. A high-class devil like me fighting against a _stray __d_evil like him." Akatsuki frowned at his title. Stray?

The moment the insult escaped Raiser's lips, Rias' expression instantly went dark, Akeno's eyes went deathly blank, and cracks formed on the ground under Koneko's feet.

However, a sudden laughter sliced through the atmosphere created by Raiser's insult. Everyone turned their head towards the source of the laughter, and it turns out that the one who was laughing is none other than Sairaorg Bael.

"Sairaorg, what's so funny?" Raiser asked with a scowl.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Just that if you fight this _stray _devil…" Sairaorg began while gesturing at Akatsuki. "I'm sure _you'll_ be the one who's going to kiss the ground." Sairaorg confidently said.

"Are you suggesting that I will lose to him?" Raiser asked while glaring hatefully at Sairaorg.

"Oh, no. I'm stating the fact." Sairaorg replied with a smug smile.

"..."

"..."

"Well~. Then let's just find out, shall we?" Sirzechs suggested while acting like what just happened was no big deal.

"Sirzechs-sama." Akatsuki called out, adding '-sama' for the first time to Sirzechs' name. Sirzechs looked surprised, but beckoned him on. "Am I right to say that you're suggesting a one-on-one battle between Raiser and I?"

"Of course, Akatsuki-kun. How else can it be labeled?"

"Boooooorrrrriiiiiiiinnnnngggg~" Akatsuki drawled out, earning a bulging vein from Raiser, before pointing at him. "Raiser Phenex. As a King born about two hours ago, I challenge you to a Rating Game."

…

…

"Eh?" A certain number of people uttered that noise, including Sirzechs.

"Rating Game?" Raiser asked to confirm that he heard it right. "You want to fight me in a rati-"

"You don't want to abolish your engagement with Rias, right? If so, then I'll take it myself. The winner is the one who will decide Rias' future." Akatsuki said with a serious expression.

…

…

…

"…Marvelous. Truly marvelous. All my life, never before I encountered…" Raiser began while slowly putting down his hand. "…Someone as stupid as you!" Raiser shouted. "I accept your challenge! Let me show you the difference between a pure-blood devil like me, and someone like you!"

"Very well." Akatsuki said, sporting a ferocious smile. "Let's see if your fire burns as hot as they are said to be."  
"As you wish! Girls! Prepare yourselves!" Raiser ordered.

As Raiser and his peerage exited the room, Akatsuki stood there wondering he got himself into, before leaving as well. As he began to wait for the Rating Game to begin, he felt his arm get tugged by a familiar force.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rias asked.

"Isn't it obvious already, Rias?" Akatsuki replied.

"You challenged Raiser to a Rating game. What are you thinking?" Rias asked nervously.

"Don't worry about him, Gremory-hime. He knows what he's doing." Makoto called out, appearing in a silver flash.

"Shu. Don't interfere."

"I know. Stubborn, aren't you?"

"Say that to yourself, teme."

"Don't feel like it. Make me."

Rias looked at the two, who began bickering like brothers.

"So you two know each other?" she asked, ceasing the bickering that was about to escalate into a fight.

"Umm, yeah…" Akatsuki said.

"It's kinda complicated right now." Makoto stated.

"It's been a while, Sai. You can come out now." Akatsuki suddenly said. A laughter was made, and Sairaorg Bael came out from a nearby pillar.

"Same to you." Sairaorg replied, as if he wasn't stalking Akatsuki earlier. "Oi, Akatsuki."

"Shoot."

"Are you a lot stronger now?" Sairaorg asked with a grin.

"What do you think?" Akatsuki asked back, his eyes giving Sairaorg the answer. Sairaorg's grin widened.

"Then the match is already decided." he said while turning around to find a seat.

"Well, I guess I'll watch as well. See ya, Katsu~" With that, Makoto disappeared in a flash.

Rias looked at Akatsuki, and pleaded, "Please… win, okay?" He only looked at her, and smiled brightly.

"Don't worry about me, Rias. Worry about what you should do after we're done with this."

Rias continued to look down, until Akatsuki leaned forward to kiss her forehead, surprising her and causing her to blush.

"We'll continue our convo after this, okay?" He smiled at her.

"Yes." Akatsuki noted her increasing mood, as she walked towards the door to the arena seats. Then he shifted his attention to yet another pillar.

"You can come out now."

Everything was still for a moment, before a figure came out of that pillar, clapping.

"Hoh hoh hoh. Not only are you good at provoking, but also detecting as well. Lord Gremory did well in raising you." The middle-aged looking blonde man praised.

"Lord Phenex?"

"Yes, so I'll cut it short. Just what are you planning, young man?"

"…Where's the fun in spoiling, now?"

"Hoh. So now you're the riddle master? I suppose that's fine as well. Still too much like my eldest son."

Akatsuki looked at Lord Phenex, before proclaiming, "Lord Phenex. I simply do what I believe is right, and follow my desires. And apparently, saving my girl from a loveless marriage is one of them."

Lord Phenex smiled widely at the proclamation, before bowing slightly. "Till we meet again." And he walked away.

* * *

**[Wedding Hall – Coliseum]**

Makoto made his way to the balcony, sitting next to Raiden, Layla, and Kai. Coincidentally, he ended up sitting behind Akeno, Koneko, Ise, Asia, Kiba, and Sona and her peerage. Soon, Rias came and sat with her peerage.

Cue awkward silence.

For some reason, Raiden had taken the table cover from the downed table to use as a mask, Layla was alternating looks at Raiden and Akeno with amusement, and Kai was… chanting some kind of mantra quietly.

"He's interesting, isn't he?" Makoto decided to break the ice.

"No doubt that this is something he would do, but I think it's still stupid..." Sona replied.

Sona began to reminisce, and it started with her first chess match with Akatsuki...

x

(flashback)

**[Gremory Castle – Garden]**

"Uhh... do we have to do this?"

"Yes. My pride tells me that I must do this. To prove Onee-sama wrong."

"...What the hell did Sera-chan say to you?"

"Fight, Su-tan~! Fight, So-tan~!" Serafall cheered on.

"…She said that you could beat me in chess…"

"Then we just have to prove her wrong then?"

Sona looked at Akatsuki calculatingly, but he looked in another direction to ignore the girl's intense stare.

"I'll let you pick the color, since I'm the one who challenged you. Which color do you want? Black or white?"

"Black." Akatsuki said immediately.

"Are you sure? You don't want the first move?" Sona raised her eyebrows at the quick answer. If Akatsuki was a player who retaliates rather than be on the offensive-

"I like black." Akatsuki responded placidly.

If this was an anime, Sona would have face faulted out of pure astonishment, but since it isn't, she was simply taken by surprise by the unexpected answer, before clearing her throat. "A-alright then… shall we begin?"

The chess game was, to say the least, very fierce to Sona. As for Akatsuki, he looked at the chess set relaxingly and placed the pieces in their spots as though he wasn't thinking at all. Something that grated on Sona's nerves.

Chess was a very tactical way of learning more about the opponent. Every turn they take reflects their personality and state of mind. This was something Sona took advantage of, and made many possible outcomes of the game, as well as finding out more about her opponent. It also helped her break her previous engagement with her last incompetent suitor.

However, Akatsuki was, to say the least, indecipherable. Every turn he took, he did with an extremely laidback reaction, as though he was already expecting it to happen, and every move looked as though he did it without a single thought. Like he thought the whole thing was just a complete bore. That grinded Sona's gears.

It was only one hour later, Akatsuki showed a slightly blanched face for only the briefest of moment, and began to sweat, something Sona noticed and deciphered it as him finally under pressure. Good for her.

After a moment of intense and mind consuming moves, the victor is finally decided.

"Checkmate." Sona declared victoriously, sweating slightly.

"Ahh. I lost." Akatsuki said dejectedly.

"Ah~! I knew So-tan would win~!" said Serafall, who was now hugging Sona.

"So cool, Katsu-chan! I didn't know you could play chess so well!" said Rias excitedly.

"Ahh… well… it was just my style of playing, I guess…" said Akatsuki, looking at the pieces' positions closely.

"Indeed, your style of playing was something I never expected at all, Akatsuki-san." Sona said appraisingly.

"Pray tell me how then." Akatsuki said challengingly. Sona complied.

"Every chess players, if not most, settle with the think-before-moving method. You, however, settle down with the do-now-regret-later method. Even though that method is so unorthodox and seldom used because of how it can easily be read, you established yourself as an unpredictable person and managed to take down five of my pawns, my queen, and all of my rooks, knights, and bishops. Mainly with pawns." Sona looked at the pieces taken on both sides. "That shows that even while thinking irrationally, you can still make use of your full skill set like a professional. There's a lot more about you, but I will have to look into it further." Sona finished.

Akatsuki and Rias looked at Sona with surprise. Never had anyone assessed his ability within an hour of meeting him. Akatsuki chuckled lightheartedly at her assessment.

"Guilty as charge, Sona-chan. Full points for finding out about 20% of me."

"Sugoi~ Sona-chan! You need to assess me, too!" Rias said excitedly.

Sona smiled at being graded for her assessment. "Thank you. And Rias, I know you already. There's no need to do so." Rias pouted at her declination.

"Umm… Sona, I have a question." said Akatsuki tentatively.

"What is it?"

"How old are you? You act WA~AAY too old to be a child." he asked bluntly. It was immediately answered with a *BONK* from Serafall's magic stick.

"Su-tan, you meanie~! You don't ask a lady her age!"

"Something you definitely aren't, Sera-chan~" Akatsuki retorted, teasing Serafall.

She pouted and began to whine about how 'Su-tan' is a big bully who always teases her to the brink of tears. Sona sighed heavily.

"Still, you're really good at chess. I hope that means a lot more than it seems."

Sona only looked at Akatsuki like it was obvious. "Of course. After all, it will take more than power to take down an army, right?"

Akatsuki sighed at her reasoning. "Technique over power, huh? Definitely going to be a great King…" He looked at her expectantly. "I hope that one day, you'll find someone who can provide you a greater challenge than this, Sona-chan." Akatsuki said softly.

"Thank you, Akatsuki. It was nice playing with you." Sona replied back, smiling smugly.

Akatsuki smiled back, and then, "Next time, let's try shogi, okay?"

(flashback end)

x

That's right. They still haven't put a hand on shogi yet.

"Well, I wouldn't say he's stupid. Just extremely brash and confident in his abilities." Makoto states.

He sighed, wondering how the hell Akatsuki always make decisions off the top of his head without thinking, before reminding himself that he does that too, making him depressed all over again. Then…

"He's actually a major pervert!" A voice cut out his thought. He turned his head and looked at a head with blonde drill-like hair. "After all, he… he… k-k-k-kissed my hand!" the Phenex princess screamed, blushing madly.

…

…

…

"Hah?" Makoto voiced out blankly.

Silence permeated the entire arena. Reactions varied amongst the devils present. Rias' eyes became watery, Akeno's eyes went blank, and her smile only served to make her look dangerously sadistic, and Koneko crushed the jawbreaker in her mouth. Ise and Asia looked around in confusion, Yuuto and Sairaorg covered their mouths to restrain their laughter, and Lord Gremory and Lady Venelana facepalmed. Lord Phenex simply looked amused, and stroked his chin, wondering when he would meet his grandchild. Grayfia and Sona… sighed heavily at how simple-minded Akatsuki could be. Lastly, Sirzechs was having trouble keeping a straight face, and Serafall looked like a child who was told that her favorite person could be taken from her.

"Is he an idiot?" Raiden asked bluntly.

"No, it's definitely something Katsu would do…" Makoto said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He had forgotten that Akatsuki had the unconscious ability to cause mischief without meaning it. 30 percent of the time.

"Wait, Kiba." Ise voiced out, not wanting to stay in the dark. "What's the big deal with kissing a girl's hand, anyway?"

Kiba calmed down a bit, before answering. "Issei-kun, for a noble, it's very improper, but also important if a male kisses an unmarried female's hand, because not only does it mean that he is seducing her, but he is also proposing to her."

Ise jawdropped at the revelation. "So that means-"

"The Phenex princess is unofficially engaged to Katsu…" Makoto finished for him, his face looking tired. "That idiot…"

"Should I come back at a later time?" Akatsuki, who just arrived, completely missed the atmosphere.

Everything went silent until-

"IT'S THE DEVIANT!" Literally everyone yelled out.

…

…

"…Deviant?! Hey, that's rude! I prefer dark dashing prince that kidnaps princesses, thank you very much!" Akatsuki yelled back at the audience, a comically pissed off look on his face.

"What an idiot." Rias and Akeno muttered.

"…Idiot." Koneko called quietly.

"He is an idiot." Makoto confirmed.

"I'm not an idiot…" Akatsuki said, sulking.

This escalated into an unexpected argument between the audience and Akatsuki. Something comical and stupid. And unnecessary.

"I see…" An ominous voice cut the argument short. "So you dare make a move on my cute imouto…" Akatsuki turned his head to see a Raiser Phenex with fire sprouting from all parts of his body. "Just so you know, I am not letting her go so easily to someone like you!" Raiser roared.

At the moment, the respect for Raiser rose considerably amongst the audience, and Raiser's peerage looked at their master with utmost respect.

"O-Onii-sama…" Ravel uttered.

"After all, where else can I get a tsundere-imouto for my peerage, huh?!"

…

…

"…How… lame…" Akatsuki commented flatly.

Makoto had to stifle a laughter. Rai closed his eyes solemnly, praying the yakitori's wellbeing, and Layla just stared flatly at the blonde-haired birdbrain. Kai didn't bother voiceing his opinion.

"Even Otou-san thinks he's lame…"

"Well, let's just begin then, shall we?" Sirzechs called out in a loud voice, in hopes to assuage the unexpected attention Akatsuki had drawn to himself. Grayfia settled down to be the announcer of the Rating Game. "Now, on my count…"

Suddenly, Makoto felt a presence. Something that should not be ignored. And must be dealt with. Immediately. Rai and Layla could feel it as well. They all got up and were about to leave, before-

"Aren't you going to stay to watch?" Sona inquired. Makoto could only smile at this.

"No need. I know who the victor is already." With that, Makoto and the others made their way out. Not before…

"No, Layla. Stay here. I'll go with Shu." Raiden says to her.

Layla looked bitter, but obeyed.

"BEGIN!"

* * *

**[Top of the Coliseum]**

"It's begun, leader." A young man with black hair and spectacles stated.

"Hoh… now, let's see how our new potential ally fares against the Phoenix." Another young man in a combination of Japanese high school uniform and ancient Chinese attire said.

"Hopefully, he can provide me a great time." A tall man with a well-built body stated, smiling ferally.

"Geez, is fighting all you think about?" A beautiful blonde haired girl questioned.

"Regardless, last time we watched him, he was peerless with that nodachi of his… I want to see that sword cry again." A young man with silver-white hair said in anticipation.

"Then, we can pray that he pulls it out in this one." The Chinese attire man assured him.

"Don't get your hopes too high." An unfamiliar voice said to the group.

The group turned and saw Makoto crouching next to them. At a distance too close to them.

"Who are you!?" the well-built man yelled out, preparing for battle.

"Relax, Schwarzenegger. I'm not here to fight." Makoto said tiredly, before gazing at them intensely. "But I am here to hear out what you people want to say."

"And what is it that you wish to hear from us, O Omniscient One?" The Chinese attire man said in a light tone, with a hint of flattery.

"I'm not omniscient-"

"But that eye of yours says otherwise."

"…" Makoto stayed silent.

"We just want our potential ally to join us is all."

"Ally?"

"Yes. Ally."

"And if I refuse it for him?"

"Well, we have a wild card to deal with that." The man in Chinese attire said, while pulling out a certain spear.

"True Longinus…" Makoto called out the name, before sighing in resignation, "So you're Sōsō..."

"Yes, I am." The man, now identified as Sōsō, confirmed. "But this is not the wild card I was talking about."

"Another one?"

"But I would rather not call for her. She's a little… unruly." Sōsō said in an understatement, tapping the spear on his shoulder and looking over his shoulder as though to check if this person didn't hear him.

Makoto looked at the group once more. All of them were looking at him with caution. Then he stood up. "I don't care anymore. This is Akatsuki's decision to make. Not mine's. So I will ask you to come at another time in the distant future to do so."

"Ah. Okay." Came the simple reply.

"…That's it?" Makoto was taken aback by the unexpected response.

"Of course. What do you want me to do? State some conditions?"

"Sounds better than you just up and leaving. Let's hear them." Makoto said tiredly.

X

**[Another spot at the top]**

"Here it is… our target is right there." A man in light armor and cape says.

"Beelzebub-sama. Isn't this a little too… dangerous?" One of his fellow devils says in a worried tone.

"And what will stop us from watching, huh?"

"Apparently, it's me who will stop you guys."

The devils gathered began looking around

"Over here, you blind bats." An insult if you ever heard one.

Beelzebub looked to his right and saw a young man with long black hair and violet eyes, in an attire that screamed 'pristine'.

Shalba sighed, before glaring at the unknown person.

"Who are you? And what business do you have with us?"

Raiden only shrugged, and returned the glare. "Nothing… is how I'd like to reply."

Shalba began to emit a powerful demonic aura at the casual return of the glare. In response, Raiden began channeling blue lightning over his whole body… before stopping altogether.

"What's the matter? You finally realized who I am now?" Shalba sneered.

"Enough of this. I was only here to make sure you didn't interrupt. And since you were kind enough to not look like you were going to invade, I'm not going to fight anymore…" Raiden reasoned out.

"…Sounds fair enough." Shalba began to lower his aura.

"What you do is none of my business." Raiden began. "But if you plan on attacking the audience or Akatsuki, you have me to think about."

"Hmph. As if one child is enough to stop me."

"And one child was enough to stop a crowd of priests and mountaineering ascetics from killing him and-" Raiden bit his tongue to prevent finishing his sentence. Shalba noticed this and smiled deviously.

"Ah. So you're part of the H-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence…" Raiden interrupted in a low and threatening tone. Shalba dismissed his presence and looked back at the Rating Game.

"Why was I expecting something big? The target is already strong enough to take on a Phenex. That much is already calculated." Shalba looked at the Rating Game blankly some more, before turning around. "Come on. Nothing to do here now. Our plan doesn't start yet."

Raiden glared at the retreating backs, until they disappeared in a magic circle. Then he returned back to his seat.

X

"…That's it? All of these conditions?" Makoto says suspiciously.

"That's right. You want more?" Sōsō replied amusedly.

"No. That's good enough."

"Good. If that's the case… We are going."

"Wait. We're going already?" The blonde girl says in surprise.

"Of course. I saw the Game. I know what the outcome is going to be already. Plus, we've seen enough of his abilities." Sōsō answered the unasked question.

The group all turned around to walk away. The man with silver white hair looked at Makoto and smiled like a battle freak. "My name is Siegfried. I hope we can cross swords someday."

"And I hope I never have to." Makoto retorted.

Siegfried only smiled and followed Sōsō. The well-built man looked at Makoto as well, smiling excitedly, and introduced himself.

"I am Heracles! And I hope to cross fists with you!"

"Ask Katsu. I prefer using swords." Makoto deadpanned.

Heracles looked only a bit down, before following Sōsō. Then, once again, the blonde girl came up to Makoto. He gave her a withering gaze, and she began to blush... wait, blush?!

"I-I'm Jeanne d'Arc! And I hope we can meet again!" She practically screamed out.

"Uhh… sure." Makoto said, unsure of what to say.

Jeanne looked thrilled, and excitedly bounced to Sōsō, who was enjoying the introductions. He then looked to his right.

"Ah. Georg, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" He asked the bespectacled man.

"There's no need. I prefer he doesn't know what I can do." The man said composedly.

"Boo. Well, how about your name, O Omniscient One?"

"Stop calling me that. And I'm Shusui Makoto. Remember that, because I'm not going to reintroduce myself."

"Don't worry. We'll definitely remember you." Sōsō smirked. "As a thank you for that reminder, we'll tell you who we are. We are the Hero Faction, of the Chaos Brigade." With that, the group disappeared in a mist.

Makoto stood there, gazing at the spot where the now-identified Hero Faction was at, before turning around, to see a large phoenix-shaped fire in the large arena. And hearing a lot of gasps of awe and fear for the fire.

"So it's ending, huh?"

* * *

**[Coliseum]**

"Hah… hah… Is it… finally over?" Raiser panted out, unable to look up to confirm his kill.

"No. Rather, it's just beginning." Akatsuki replied flatly, appearing in front of Raiser and swinging his sword to decapitate Raiser, and slashing downward to bisect his body. While altering the background with his slashes.

Looking at the remains beginning to put itself together again, Akatsuki sighed and placed his sword on his shoulder. "Really. This level of regeneration is annoying, but very impressive. No matter how many times I cut your head off, and how many times I carve your body into pieces, you come back. No matter. The results are going to be the same each time, so- Hello? Earth to Raiser-kun? Anyone at home?"

"Akatsuki… AKATSUKI!" Raiser rose to launch a haymaker at Akatsuki, who ducked and kicked Raiser at the jaws, dislocating it.

"Okay. That's getting old. Better kick it up a notch." Akatsuki commented, while Raiser's jaw was relocating itself back.

"You may have caught me by surprise so many times, but it's all useless against the immortal Phenex in the end!" Raiser stated smugly once he was able to speak again. Akatsuki sighed, before muttering the forbidden words…

"Balance Break."

Then, like the last time, seven jet black weapons shattered into existence behind Akatsuki, and began rotating around him like a guardian angel. Raiser looked at the weapons, before sneering.

"This is your trump card? What are you going to do, skewer me with them? Ha! I'll just heal like last time!"

"Please don't insult my weapons. It may be the last thing you can do." Akatsuki said warningly, before grasping the scythe, which made the other weapons retreat behind his back. Without warning, Akatsuki appeared in front of Raiser, and swiped downward at Raiser's chest. Raiser, being the egotistical person he is, didn't bother moving to dodge. Until-

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" It was pandemonium for Raiser. His senses were screaming at him for being an idiot and not moving. He collapsed, gasping and tried to clean the blood that spewed from his body.

Only to find that there wasn't any blood.

"Wha-" Then the scythe found its new target. His arm. Only to find his arm still attached, but the pain was as though his arm was sliced cleanly off.

"What's going on!? Why does it hurt?!" Raiser tried his best to reason to himself, but with all the sudden pain that was coursing through his body, something completely unfamiliar, he just couldn't do it.

"Kankaku. The Torturous Scythe. As its name implies, it is used to torture its enemy, and is not used for battle, as a result. Since its primary purpose is to torture, it attacks not the body, but the senses." Akatsuki explained fluidly. "And since the Phenex can't really feel pain from ordinary strikes and magic, I guess Kankaku is your natural enemy."

Akatsuki began to slash at Raiser's body again, aiming at every single part of his body, not allowing a single part of his body to get away from the scythe's searing pain. Raiser continued screaming, unfamiliar pain, until he fell down on his back and-

"Yield! I yield!" Akatsuki continued to slash away. "I said yield! Please stop!"

"Hmph. Why should I? You said that you will _kill_ me, didn't you? Since it's common courtesy to return the feeling, why should I stop?" Then Akatsuki threw the scythe back, and took an elongated, ominous dagger.

Raiser looked at the dagger in fear. 'W-w-what are you going to do?"

Akatsuki raised the dagger to his face, to cover his mouth. "Kuilan. The Dagger of Determined Death. The poison it secretes guarantees that its victim will die. It doesn't matter if they're immortal or not. They WILL die, at a set time and in a set event. And you, Raiser Phenex… will feel death for the first time."

Raiser only looked at the dagger in resignation as it made its way to his chest, until-

"Onii-sama!" Ravel came and stood in Akatsuki's way, her arms outstretched to act like a barrier between Akatsuki and Raiser. It was too apparent that she was scared; her frightened expression and shaking legs told so much. He stopped and gazed at Ravel.

"Ravel Phenex. If you value your life more than that yakitori behind you, move." Akatsuki said blankly.

"N-no… he's still my brother! Don't take him away!" Ravel cried out.

Akatsuki continued gazing at Ravel, and Ravel stood there and glared as best as she could back at him. Then, he raised his left arm up, as though to slap her out of his way, and Ravel shut her eyes to prepare for the impending pain.

Only to feel her head getting patted. She opened her eyes and raised her head, and saw a radiant smile on Akatsuki's face.

"Your loyalty is splendid, Ravel!" Akatsuki praised her. "Never tarnish it. You brother can learn a lot more from you than himself." Ravel began to blush at his sudden affection and nodded slowly.

"And as for what you were screaming at me back at our little duel…" Akatsuki tried to word out his thoughts. "Well, we can talk about that some other time as well."

Ravel nodded at that, accepting his decision.

"Well, Raiser-kun? Will you take the chance now and surrender?" Raiser yelped at being addressed suddenly.

"I surrender…"

"And it's settled." Akatsuki finished dramatically.

"The winner of the the Rating Game is… Genma Akatsuki!"

And the crowd roared in approval. Never had they seen a one-man army take down a complete peerage without support from others, and that basically wiped away all animosity the devils felt for the unknown person in front of them. Akatsuki looked in a certain direction, and looked at his friends; they all had a smile on their face, and were waving happily at him. He then proceeded to walk to the exit. He could use a very quick breather before confronting them.

x

**[Hallway]**

"Here you are!" yelled Rias.

"Hello, Rias-chan." Akatsuki smiled at her.

"Ara ara, our dresses got ruined getting to you~" Akeno voiced out her complaint, expecting no reply.

"And hello to you too, Akeno-chan."

"…Compensation…" Koneko said simply.

"Oya~ you're all here already." Sirzechs casually said with a smile on his face.

"Honestly, disappearing right after the game… I could reeducate you right here and now…" Grayfia coldly scolded Akatsuki, who began to cold sweat.

"Uhh… can we do that later?" Akatsuki squeaked slightly.

"Buchou! There you are!" Ise said out loud.

"Heya, Ise-kun! Fancy meeting you here!"

"I-Ise-san… Please walk slower." Asia panted out.

"Oh? Buchou and the others are here." Kiba voiced out.

"Hmm? Where's Sona and Sairaorg? I thought I saw them." Akatsuki had looked around, and they weren't present.

"Sairaorg said that he was going to train more, to fulfill his promise and Sona… I don't know where Sona is. She must have left." Rias supplied.

"I see…" Akatsuki smiled internally. Looks like Sairaorg hasn't forgotten his vows. Sona must be improving herself now. "And the whole crew is here." Akatsuki stated amusedly.

"Of course~ after all, Ria-tan was worried that you would disappear like last time~" Sirzechs said jovially, making Rias go red at the mention of her childhood nickname.

"Mou~ Onii-sama! Please stop calling me that!" pleaded Rias. Akatsuki snickered, and was caught redhanded. "You too, Katsu-chan!"

"Hai, hai… Ria-tan."

Rias only went redder, before coughing once to regain her composure. "A-anyway! Akatsuki!"

Akatsuki looked at her, which made her look down in embarrassment. "Please take care of me…" she bowed slightly.

He looked at Rias, and his eyes widened slightly. Why had he not notice this earlier? It must have been the relief he felt when the wedding wasn't made official yet. If this was an earlier time, then he would have noticed how beautiful Rias had become.

Long, crimson red hair, large clear blue green eyes, fair features, smooth skin, and breasts that were emphasized by her erratic breathing rate, caused by her earlier and present embarrassment. He had never noticed this before he left to go fulfill his childish wish of adventures. Now, he was completely unprepared for this revelation, and it came back smacking him in the back of the head like a jackhammer.

He gulped nervously, before steeling himself.

"Rias." She looked up at Akatsuki, who looked nervous. This only helped to make her even more embarrassed. "I never cared about getting married. But when I heard that you were going to oppose you marriage, I never felt so proud before. And now…" Akatsuki got closer to Rias. "You're free. Do what you love to do. Achieve you dream. And most importantly…" He couldn't hold it in anymore. He pulled Rias closer-

CHUU~

To give her the most passionate kiss he could give.

"Mmph!?" Rias let out in surprise.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH~!" Everyone present screamed. Except Grayfia, who smiled slightly.

Rias struggled slightly, before giving in to the overwhelming kiss that Akatsuki was giving her. No need to talk how they were kissing. You guys can imagine. This lasted for about half a minute, before Akatsuki pulled himself away.

"…Live your own life from now on. As Rias, not as Rias Gremory." Akatsuki finished. Rias had an absolutely beautiful smile on her face, and she tried to continue the kiss, before they were interrupted by a certain person.

"Huhu… Ria-tan's first kiss… I knew I shouldn't have underestimated you… Katsu-kun!" Sirzechs' aura illuminated the hallway, which was suddenly subdued by you-know-who.

"Honestly… to deal with you like this each day, Sirzechs-sama… When will you learn? What method must I use to _discipline_ you?" Grayfia coldly voiced out, putting emphasis on 'discipline' before dragging Sirzechs away by the ear.

"NOOOO~! I want a kiss, too~! A kiss from Ria-tan~!" Sirzechs managed to cry out, which embarrassed Rias to no end and caused the males present to sweat drop.

"…Ufufu…"

"…Mmm…"

Such were the reaction of two certain girls. Akatsuki turned his head, only to see Akeno giggling ominously, and Koneko had a menacing face.

Like every normal guy who was confronted by such an ordeal, Akatsuki did what they would do.

He fleed.

Or he tried to flee.

There was a whip tying him in place, and it came from Grayfia, of all people.

"There are still some things that we still need to discuss, Akatsuki-sama…" Grayfia said emotionlessly, like it was a matter-of-fact. Rias, Akeno, and Koneko seemed to remember something, before they all gave him a chilling gaze.

"W-what? What'd I do this time?"

"Ah… looks like he's forgotten." Rias murmured, her blissful face gone like as it wasn't there before.

"Ara ara, it's up to us to remind him, then~" Akeno said singsongly, a tone of sadism too apparent in her voice.

"…Annoying…" Koneko said one word to convey her feelings.

"Well. I think we will be going now." Kiba said refreshingly, ignoring the fact that Akatsuki was tied down, and began escorting Ise and Asia away.

"Wait, you damn blonde knight! You're leaving a fellow man to fall to his doom?!" Akatsuki cried out in desperation.

"Why, yes. I value my life, after all." Kiba replied with his ever so refreshing smile.

'Ah, well. This can't get any worse, can it?' Akatsuki thought. Biggest mistake he ever made.

"Ah! There you are, Otou-san!" Ah, shit. Well, he had a great life. Kai came running, before stopping, panting excitedly.

"That was so cool, Otou-san! You were like THIS! Then you were like THAT! And that yakitori guy went FOOOOSH! And you pulled out your black ones and... Wait, why are you tied up?" It took him that long to realize that Akatsuki was tied up and shaking his head incessantly to shut him up.

Too late.

Rias, Akeno, Konek, and Grayfia all had blank faces, before Rias spoke up. "What is the meaning of this, Katsu? Why is this kid calling you 'Otou-san'? Why? We have all the time in the world?"

"W-wait, Rias. I have a perfectly legitimate reason why he's calling me 'Otou-san'." Then Kai just made it even worse.

"Yeah! All of that hot sweaty action back then are the reason why I'm here!" Cue deadpan from the females. Their heads turned rigidly, and their eyes only screamed 'Death' once they met Akatsuki's.

"Well? Akatsuki… any last words?" All of the females present said in unison. Akatsuki sweatdropped at the chilling resemblance, before doing the most stupidest thing any man would do.

He broke the whip and ran away.

While screaming.

While screaming like a little girl.

It took two seconds for the females to process what just happened, before they all emitted the most murderous auras ever and chased after Akatsuki, all yelling their discontent. Kai just stood there, figuring out why the girls just stormed off to kill.

* * *

(at a safe distance away)

"Hahahaha~ looks like that one quote was true, after all. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn', and in this case, it's women." Makoto laughed, watching Akatsuki's predicament.

"Mmm." Raiden hummed, smiling slightly, his eyes glazed. Akatsuki just got caught, and the girls were dishing out the most brutal punishments he had seen.

"Ufufu… that quote had always been true, Shu." Layla giggled at the punishment that was being administered to Akatsuki.

"…Guys. I've decided. We are going to investigate Chaos Brigade." Makoto suddenly said, his face serious.

"…" Raiden looked wary.

"What is it now, Shu? Don't tell me…"

"We are forming a group, and Akatsuki will be our leader. The plan? Simple. Infiltrate. Get plans. Ruin plans. Get out."

"Sounds simple…" Raiden still looked wary when he said that.

"And what will our little group be called? We will have a name, right?" Layla asked, looking slightly bemused.

Makoto stood there, his left hand cupping his mouth in thought, before smiling like a genius who just came up with a brilliant brainstorm. "Of course. All of us have something in common. We will be called-"

* * *

**A/N: Ya~h! Finally done with my longest chapter as of 10/14/13! I don't have much to say, but I can tell you that for the next few chapters, will be mainly short stories, with a little mix of Akatsuki and his complete defiance to whatever deity out there, and some little mishaps his crew get themselves into. After that, the Excalibur arc, featuring my other OC that some of you may have been interested in (mainly because of his name), Raiden Kitsukawa! Who is this person? Why is he so powerful? If he is such a powerful Fallen Angel, why isn't he a Cadre? What is his motive? That will be answered during the Excalibur arc. Until then. This was DarkAkatsuk1, writing his ending notes.**

**-DarkAkatsuk1**


End file.
